The Princess and her Knight
by UnitedFederationOfIvalice
Summary: Suddenly transported to Ivalice, Lightning and Serah get drawn into it's affairs. Including meeting up with the Princess of Dalmasca, a sky pirate, and the one who brought them into this world. Inspired by a picture I saw online, this is a retelling of FFXII with Lightning and Serah in place of Vaan and Penelo. Ashe/Lightning later on as well as Balthier/Serah.
1. A Crystal in the Day

Author's Note: It's been about seven years since I came back to fanfic. It's changed quite a bit since then. Anyway, here we are. First story in awhile. Let me know what you think. Any and all feedback is welcomed.

Anyway the story is designed as a sort of 'what if' Vaan and Penelo were replaced with Lightning and Serah. Plus a little more romance later on.

* * *

><p>"You sure it's this way?" asked Lightning as they jumped off a fallen tree they had used to cross an patch of land inaccessible by conventional means.<p>

"Of course," Chimed Serah as they kept walking further away from New Bodhum. "It's just past this hill. It's so strange that it just appeared last night out of the blue like that."

"Alright. Let's keep going," asserted Lightning as she followed her sister up the hillside.

Serah had been referring to an event she witnessed the previous night. During an evening date with her fiancé Snow the two had allegedly seen a bright golden crystal manifesting itself out of nowhere in the middle of a small crater that laid some distance north of New Bodhum. This wasn't the most unusual story Lightning had heard since they settled in their new home. Living on Gran Pulse, a still foreign land to her, she had encountered many strange events. Like a talking moogle named Mog they had found a few weeks ago wandering the forests to the west. Said moogle had become rather attached to Serah and had begun following her like a pet would.

Lightning might've brushed aside this matter if it wasn't for a few strange occurrences of late that timed themselves too well with this new revelation. First were the dreams she had been having the past week. Images of a great battle between a dozen powerful beings waging themselves against ghostly figures made of fog. The former eventually losing to the latter and being banished to the lower world. One which Lightning wasn't familiar with.

Among them was a celestial female looking being who brandished six wings on her backs and spoke out as the leader of this assault. Lightning only picked up one line from this deity, saying she would dethrone them from history's future weaver. The words remained cryptic to Lightning, as she felt that there was a large part of the story she was missing. What was more alarming was that two nights prior she had another dream. One more quick and straight forward. The face of this celestial looking straight at her and saying she had found the right candidate. That Lightning had changed the destiny of one world and can do so with her own.

These dreams lingered in Lightning's mind in the past few days. Though there was no proof that these dreams and this supposed crystal were connected there was this gut feeling that made her uneasy. Finding herself at the top of the hill Lightning gazed down at the crater. Like Serah had said, there was a large crystal standing in the middle. Clear as day and glowing brightly so as not to be missed.

"See?" Serah asked as she took a few steps forward before turning to her sister. A triumphant smile was on her face, as if to say I-told-you-so.

"Yes I see," acknowledged Lightning as her eyes never left the crystal. "Perhaps you should stay here for a moment."

Serah wasn't listening however. Before Lightning could finish her suggestion she had already began moving to the crystal. "You worry too much sis. Snow and I went right up to it yesterday and nothing happened."

Lightning rushed down to catch up to her sister, slowing down to walk alongside her at equal speeds. She wanted to tell her why this was a bad idea. But what could she say? Though really, she didn't want to say a thing. Something about this crystal was drawing her towards it. She needed to know why.

Standing in front of the crystal was rather anti-climatic however. It was an impressive crystal to be sure. It stood at a solid ten feet from top to bottom. The tips were as thin as could be could while the middle was much thicker. Truly powered by some form of magic it seemed to defy physics like this. But after Ragnarok saved Cocoon by moving lava and crystalizing it this seemed rather unimpressive.

"Other than it appearing out of thin air it doesn't look that odd," Serah observed as she slowly walked around the crystal.

Lightning was doing her own observation of the crystal. Walking counter to her sister as she eyed the structure. Serah was right. It was strange that it appeared out of nowhere but aside from that there wasn't anything about the crystal that gave reason for concern. Stopping herself halfway around the crystal Lightning let out a small sigh. Perhaps she was over hyping two unrelated incidents together.

"Guess I'll just chalk it down to nerves," Lightning admitted to herself quietly enough not to be overheard by Serah. "If it's not going to do anything other than just stand there we might as well just leave it." Lightning had expected some kind of response from Serah but heard none. In fact she couldn't hear her sisters footprints either. "Serah?"

"Lightning," a softer and more nervous sounding Serah responded. Lightning came to her sisters side to see her hand was stuck against the side of the crystal. "I..I know this looks strange. But I swore I heard this voice and..." finding herself trailing off as her words began to stutter with finding herself in an unusual situation.

Lightning didn't need Serah to finish. She understood why she did it. Now it was just a matter of getting her loose right now. Cursing herself mentally for letting her guard down would have to wait. Lightning grabbed her sisters shoulder to try and pull her away from the crystal. It wouldn't move an inch. As if it was glued on. Lightning thought of getting some help for a second, but the crystal suddenly glowing brighter threw that option out immediately. Whatever was happening just sent more mental alarm bells off.

"Close your eyes," Lightning instructed as she reached behind her to pull out her gunblade. Shifting it's form from a gun into a blade she struck the side of the crystal, inches away from Serah's hand. Nothing. Not even a dent. "Damn." The thought of using bullets occurred to her for a moment, but the risk of them bouncing back and harming Serah was too great.

'_She's coming with me_,' a voice said. It wasn't out loud. It felt like it was in Lightning's head. '_If you don't want her taken, you'll come along_.' It was hard to make out, but it sounded more like a threat than anything.

The crystal began glowing brighter with more intensity. The ground beneath them began pushing them up, as if gravity lost it's effect. It occurred to Lightning that between this, and the crystal suddenly appearing last night, it was safe to say this was a teleporting crystal. Serah's body began glowing the color as the crystal. It was about to take her.

"Lightning!" Pleaded Serah, looking at her big sister for assistance. The call was answered by Lightning stashing away her weapon before slapping her hand on the crystal.

"I won't leave you," Lightning assured her sister. The crystal continued to get brighter. The landscape around them began fading from the intensity of the light. "I don't know who's doing this to us, but I hope to find out on the other side. I'm going to make them regret it."

With one final burst of light the crystal faded away and moved them to a whole new realm. During the transport Lightning could hear that voice, that same voice from the celestial being in her dreams. As the new world began to materialize, Lightning took in the words that being spoke: _Welcome to Ivalice._

* * *

><p><em>So far I think I'm off to a decent start. :) <em>


	2. Welcome to Ivalice

Author's Note: Chapter 2 and going strong. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2-Welcome to Ivalice<p>

The sand was kicked away as Lightning made her way across this foreign desert. Not at all pleased with her current situation, she found a way to vent that displeasure on the sand as she strolled through the terrain. Didn't help either that the sun was intense and beaming down on her. She hadn't even encountered a true desert back on Gran Pulse either so this was truly a new venture for her.

"Something had better be up this hillside," scoffed Lightning to herself as she gazed up the terrain. Certainly not in the best of moods, though she was trying to hide it.

Just an hour ago Lightning was transported to this desert by an unknown force. The crystal that had brought her here wasn't to be found either. Rather, it had been shattered prior to her arrival. The crystal was the least of her problems however. When she had arrived Lightning could find her sister anywhere. No tracks to follow either with the deserts winds blowing over any kind of route she may have taken. Another thought did cross her mind however that Serah wasn't even here. For all she knew the crystal could've taken them anywhere.

What puzzled Lightning more was the lack of familiarity to the region. It had only been a year since she began living on Gran Pulse and she had made a point to know her new world. Ivalice wasn't mentioned anywhere by any of the survey teams that went out to map the world. Lightning had to accept that perhaps they were on a different part of the world, a yet unmapped portion. That wouldn't help matters in the end either. Getting home would be tricky.

'First, I need to find Serah,' Lightning asserted in her mind, making a plan and to-do list. 'Then we need to find who brought us here and why. With any luck we'll find them and force them to take us back to New Bodhum'

The journey through the desert was hot, humid, and felt longer than just an hour. The monsters in the area didn't make matters easier, but thankfully they weren't that strong. In fact they were lightweights. Took all of a single swing to defeat them. On the trek up a former hillside there were a dozen wolves, baring their teeth at the pink haired warrior. Like the pack they were they charged her with fangs drawn. Lightning pulled her gunblade out, shot two, jumped over their corpses, slashed three more in a single strike, then landed gracefully on the sand before giving a left hook to the sixth one.

"Want some more?" Lightning asked calmly as the seven remaining wolves. eyed her. Lightning took all of one step forward to force them to make up their minds. They ran away. "Smart move."

Despite the harsh sun, the long desert, and minor annoyances from the local wildlife, Lightning's luck was turning for the better it seemed. Climbing up the hillside she spotted a young boy running up the top. Another minute of walking up the last portion of the hill and Lightning could see where he was running to; a city.

"Civilization," Lightning stated to herself as she began walking towards it.

A moment later and the sounds of her boots that had grown accustomed to the sand were replaced with harder and more solid sounds. Tiles were placed where the desert exited. A small smile of conquering the desert stroked across Lightning's face only for it to be removed a second later. It occurred to Lightning that she had walked out of one foreign place to another. This time with people walking about. Not all human either.

To her left she saw a rather large humanoid like creature. Two arms and legs, but much thicker and rounder with a pig like face. Looking to her right she found a taller looking being with a long face and lizard like skin. Due to the size she almost missed two small looking creatures running past her that looked like they could've been cousins of Mog. There were of course many other humans like herself. But most were dressed in different attire than what she was accustomed too.

At the end of the street a large crowd had gathered at the gates. Soldiers in silver armor were guarding it and pushing away anyone who wasn't essential to the event. Lightning couldn't help but notice the armor. Just retro looking pieces she thought. The young boy she had seen earlier was trading verbal quips with a soldier. That didn't end well as they just pushed him back.

Finally things began to hit Lightning. Strange looking creatures, old style suits of armor, and a city that looked more like a setting from a fantasy book make it seem like she was truly in a different world. The thought did occur to her that Ivalice, whatever that might be, could be the past empires of Gran Pulse. Then the second thought came her; this could just truly be a different world altogether.

The gates finally opened for a caravan of goods and delights. Among them were a couple of Chocobos. 'So, there's something here I recognize," Lightning said to herself as she let out a small sigh of relief. Not everything was foreign to her. But as soon as that thought comforted her there was another reminder that she was still out of her element.

Another strange looking being came from the other side of the gate. A blue furry creature that looked closer to a dog than a human. Shorter and round. He offered the guards some wine to let the kid she had seen before pass through. Obviously something was up with him practically sprinting inside.

'He seems knowledgeable,' Lightning observed as she saw the blue man begin to slowly walk back to the other side gate. 'Couldn't ask to hurt I suppose.'

"Excuse me," called out Lightning as she approached the man. "Could you help me with something?"

"I'm a bit busy," he replied softly as he turned to see Lightning. He did mean it as if he had something urgent to do. But he paused for a moment as he sized up the pink haired woman in front of him. "You're not from around here are you?"

"What gave it away?" asked Lightning with a small hint of sarcasm in her tone. It was fairly obvious that her attire made her stand out. Though by looking around it didn't seem she stood out too much.

"Your clothes my dear," answered the man who obviously didn't pick up on the sarcasm. "If you don't mind walking with me to the parade then we can talk. I am rather busy, preparing the banquet for the Consul, getting the food, you understand of course. Name's Migelo by the way. Pleasure to meet your acquittance. "

"Of course. Lead the way. I'm Lightning" Lightning found herself having to slow her pace to match his. Migelo had short legs and sort of wobbled as he walked.

Lightning had explained her circumstance to him. How she came across a large crystal and it had transported her somewhere with her sister. Followed by her sister missing since she had arrived and just began walking in this city's direction by pure coincidence. As Lightning explained the situation she noticed the main street of the city, called Rabanastre according to Migelo, was cleared for a major event. A parade and welcoming for this Consul he spoke of earlier.

"That's quite a story," Migelo remarked as he made his way near the front at what appeared to be the city square. "Well I don't know how much help I can be. Ivalice is a large place. You could be from any region yet unexplored. But I've never heard of such a cocoon before. But I do know someone who might know. There's an older gentlemen in the lowtown of the city called Dalan. Now he might seem a bit off his chair and denies his title, but he's smart man. He'll help."

"Dalan in lowtown, I see," replied Lightning listening to his words. "Where might I find lowtown exactly?"

But Migelo was no longer listening. The crowd began to chatter among themselves as a hovercraft arrived with a tall man riding in it. The man descended from his platform and began making his way to the stairs that led to a large cathedral like building. But as an armored soldier began to introduce the guest Lightning had lost interest and had started walking away to look for this man Migelo spoke of.

"Thanks for the information," Lightning said as she walked away from the crowd into a more sparsely populated area. "But I can't stick around. I need to find Serah."


	3. Set in Motion

Author's Note: I'm updating a lot faster than I thought I would. I hope that doesn't mean my writing is suffering. Still going through the intro part. Things will get interesting once she meets up with the FF12 crew. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 - Set in Motion<p>

With little idea of where lowtown was Lightning was forced to wander the streets a bit. Realizing soon after however that it wasn't getting her anywhere she broke down and asked a local passerby for directions. He indicated to an opening against the wall near the edge of the street. But he also warned Lightning, who he called a stranger, about what lies there. He described it as essentially the ghetto or gutter version of a city.

'_Fantastic_,' grumbled Lightning to herself as she began heading for the opening the man spoke of. '_I really hope Migelo wasn't pulling my chain_.'

The lowtown certainly didn't look as upscale as the top side of Rabanastre, but certainly wasn't as bad as the man had indicated. Still the place had low lighting, water dripped around and the air was thick and musky with some kind of bearable stench. Most likely connected to the sewer system Lightning reasoned as she began her search.

'_I'm beginning to think Migelo mislead me_,' Lightning thought as she went about the place. Noticing some people housed up down here. This was a kind of poverty she wasn't used too. _'Everyone was provided for on Cocoon. Even on Gran Pulse everyone can had a roof over their head and lived in an equal community. Maybe I really am in a different world. But...did Serah manage to make it here? What if I made it to this world and she didn't?'_

Redoubling her efforts Lightning began to pace herself a bit faster in looking for Dalan. It had just occurred to her that in haste she forgot to ask for details about what he looked like. Lightning silently cursed herself upon this realization and had to commit herself to asking help from a stranger again. Not that she was against asking for help when warranted, but this was a totally foreign realm. Picking up bits and pieces of conversation since she had arrived in Rabanastre she determined that this city was more or less under occupation from this Archadian Empire.

"Excuse me,"called Lightning to a couple of kids running about. They stopped as she approached them. "Can you tell me where Dalan is?"

"Sure," one boy said with a smile, eager to help out. He pointed his finger to Lightning's right. "Just down there and take a right. He's usually hanging around there."

"Thanks," Lightning said politely before walking off in the direction the boy spoke.

Turning a corner and staring down the corridor she found an older looking man. White hair, long white beard and thick mustache. With his darker skin and thin frame it looked like he had been in the sun too long, or this place had taken it's toll on him. Approaching him Lightning could see him holding a petting a small creature, a bunny it seemed.

'_Well at least it doesn't seem to be a threat,'_ Lightning thought to herself as she stopped about ten feet away from the man. _'Though he doesn't seem that interesting to me.'_

Lightning was about to say something before being cut off by Dalan. "Ah, if it isn't the pink haired foreigner. Come for information perhaps? Unaware of where you are?"

"How...?" Lightning managed to put together, a bit lost for words. She had only been in this world for a handful of hours.

"Well-informed I am," answered Dalan with a confident grin. This obviously wasn't the first time he had done this to someone. In fact it looked like he enjoyed being a small step ahead of everyone and surprising them. Sensing that the answer wasn't enough for Lightning, he pressed on. "I had three little birds inform me of you prior to your search for me."

"So it was those kids," realized Lightning crossing her arms as she stared at the man. Clearly this man was worth her time. "So can you help me? Do you even believe that I'm from another place."

"Not one to mince words are you?" Chuckled Dalan softly petting his rabbit that laid in his lap. "I do indeed believe you're not from here. I've met many a man and woman from all over Ivalice. Ordallia, Zelmonia, Romanda, Valendia, Kerwon, Galicia, and even the Orient. I've met travelers from all. None are like you. Your attire, your weapon, your hair, all foreign even to my eyes."

"I see," acknowledged Lightning looking down at the ground in front of her. It wasn't that tough to swallow the news really. Where she was could wait for the moment. There was a more pressing matters. "Have you seen my sister Serah by chance? She wouldn't be too hard to identify. She's like me in having rose colored hair."

"I have not," admitted Dalan as he shook his head. "But I can ask around. Rabanastre is unique in that many a traveler comes through to go somewhere else. With such noticeable features I'm sure I can find your sister."

"I'd appreciate it," said Lightning as she let out a smile sigh of relief that there were kind people in this place to help her. "But do you want something in return?"

"A name will suffice," suggested Dalan. "I know your sisters, but not yours."

"Lightning."

Dalan let out a few small chuckles. "An unusual name. But I only asked for the name, not the meaning. It will help me find your sister I promise."

'It wouldn't be worth your time anyway,' Lightning thought. "Until you find her, I don't suppose you would know a way to get back to my home."

"Alas, I do not," Dalan replied shaking his head again. "Hmm, now that I think about it, I did hear a curious rumor some years ago. There is a crystal or shard of some kind residing within the palace's treasure room. I do not know what it is, or it's properties. But I did hear this morning that some kind of strange glow came from within the chambers and none are sure as to why it happened. With your appearance I can't but wonder."

"I don't have any better lead. Alright, that'll be my target," decided Lightning as she turned and began walking away. "Thanks for your help."

"Wait, don't you want to know how to get in? It's well guarded?" Dalan inquired.

"You have eyes, don't you?" Retorted Lightning without stopping or looking back. "I'm not a pushover. In fact, this should be easy."

* * *

><p>Second Note: So odd that this is a thousand words or so and still seems a bit short to me. I think I'll make chapter four longer so I don't have to stretch the chapters out longer than I have too. Hope you enjoyed.<p> 


	4. Leading Man, or Leading Woman?

Author's Note: Number 4. Twice as long as the others so we can proceed through the story more quickly. Getting to meet the casts of FFXII finally and moving to the better parts. I am trying to get Lightning more involved with the dialogue, but it's hard to portray her as just an assertive woman instead of a bitch but I'm trying. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Leading Man, or Leading Woman?<p>

"You have eyes, don't you? I'm not a pushover. In fact, this should be easy."

'_At least I can back up my barking with action_,' thought Lightning as she walked the halls of the Royal Palace of Rabanastre. Infiltration was both harder and easier than she had hoped.

Hours before Lightning had scouted the palace from a distance. Measuring every height, every soldier, every weakness. There was a lot of extra security for the Consul's appearance. That was the part that made infiltration harder than she had hoped for. Still it wouldn't be an insurmountable task. There were weaknesses in the routes the guards had that could be exploited. The real issue was the security inside. With no knowledge of what laid inside she'd have to play it by ear. Which actually worked better for her than she thought.

Once night had fallen Lightning sped through the guards, moving too fast between blind spots for them to catch a glimpse of. Though it didn't have anything to do with her name, Lightning couldn't help but think it was appropriate considering. Once inside she found a large gathering of guests waiting to be let in. Guards covering the regions that were forbidden for them to enter.

'_I need a distraction_,' Lightning surmised looking at the guards in single file line protecting the interior of the palace. Among the guests was that boy she had seen a few times earlier today. Looking around, trying to find a way through the guards. '_He's here for the same reason I am. I think I just found my distraction_.'

"Excuse me, soldier," called Lightning to the nearest guard as she approached him. The next two closest also turned their attention to her. How could they not when a tall woman in rose colored hair was approaching them. "See that boy?" Pointing at Vaan who was still looking to get past the guards. He wasn't even trying to be conspicuous. "He's been acting like that since I got here. He keeps looking to get past this security line you've erected. Don't you think he should held for questioning?"

"Sorry ma'am but looking around isn't crime enough to...too...," the soldier's speech began trailing off as he looked at Vaan. Something caught his eye. "Wait a moment, he's the one that stole my gil earlier. Halt thief!"

Without a moments hesitation he began running in Vaan's direction. Just before that he could be grabbed, the young boy spotted the soldier and ducked out of the way. Realizing his plans were blown the boy ran in the opposite direction to the grounds of the palace.

"Stop him!" The soldier cried as he gave chase. The remainder of the line broke rank and followed behind.

"Not a very disciplined lot to leave the palace exposed," Lightning commented as they disappeared from sight. "Lady Luck must be smiling on me today. Hmm?" Where the boy had just been laid a small stone on the ground. "Something he dropped? Might as well take it"

It was made clear to Lightning that the boy had intended to steal something from the treasure room. Mostly since the stone she had picked up had given her access to the treasure room itself. The entrance shut behind her as she walked into the well furbished and lit room. The interior was crawling with golden objects, statues of people and beings that she was unfamiliar with, and chests full of riches.

'_I don't see anything that would glow enough to be seen from the outside though,'_ commented Lightning as she began to sort through the various treasures scattered across the room. There were some truly impressive objects of value in the room. But nothing that was similar to the crystal that had brought her here.

"Dead end," Lightning concluded as she went through the last chest batch of fine silver and gold plated cups. "Guess I should get out of here before the guards patrol leads them my way. Wait..."

Behind a stature laid a switch positioned against the wall. Though she had little proof to explain why, a gut feeling called out to pull it. Doing so gave the exact reaction she had been hoping for. A click from behind indicated that something had unlocked. Turning around to look at the origin of the sound a statue's face opened from the inside out revealing a beautiful crystal. Lightning grasped the crystal and removed it from it's holding spot.

_'There is something odd about this one,'_ Lightning postulated as she looked over the crystal from head to toe. _'But it's not the one that brought me here. What am I suppose to do with it now?'_

Before Lightning could think more of it her senses put her at attention. Someone was in the room with her. Before even that could be examined her attention spun to the doors that opened themselves behind her. Looking behind she could see a well groomed man coming in, an air of confidence around him.

"Quite a performance," he complimented as he stared between Lightning and the crystal she had been gripping.

"Great. So who are you?" demanded Lightning not the least bit pleased she had caught. "Royal guard?"

"Oh no my dear, I play the leading man, who else?" responded the man coolly. "Fran, the magicite."

The presence Lightning had felt earlier emerged from behind. A taller woman with darker skin, silver hair and rabbit ears. Even for Lightning that seemed a bit odd. Something she'd have to get used too.

"Now then, I'll take that," Fran presented as she held out her hand as if to expect Lightning to just hand it over.

"Once I have a target, it doesn't get away," Lightning retorted as she placed the crystal in her satchel that was strapped to her left leg.

"And when I take it from you, it'll be mine," the man advertised as he crossed his arms Fran joined his side a second later, waiting for Lightning to make her next move.

"And anyone who _gets_ in my way is also a target," Lightning warned as she placed her right hand on the handle to her gunblade.

Lightning and the duo stared at each other for a moment. Waiting to see who would move first it seemed. Breaking the silence wasn't any of the three but sounds from above of soldiers clashing blades with an unknown force. The man and Fran looked up briefly, as if to look at and see what was causing the sounds. When their attention came back to Lightning, they found her gone. The doors to the left of the room open from her escaping the moment they were distracted.

Lightning had already made her way out and up the stairs by the time the two had noticed she was gone. Busting open another pair of doors she found herself outside in the open. Crossing a nearby bridge she could see the guards fighting unknown combatants. To Lightning she didn't know who was fight what, nor did it matter. What did matter was the surge of energy that crossed the side of the bridge from above and blasted the grounds beneath her. Stopping in her footsteps to look, she spotted a large hovering airship above her with cannons ready to fire.

"The Ifrit eh? That's quite an entrance," a voice asserted from behind. Lightning turned around to spot the stranger from earlier having caught up already. The man briefly looked at her before back to the airship. "If I didn't know better, I'd say they've been waiting all along."

Lightning didn't bother with questions, nor the airship or this stranger. Charging off again in her prior direction she heard the man trying to call out to her to stop. Before she could get much further however a small hovering vehicle passed by her right side and positioned itself in front of her, blocking her path. On it was that woman from before.

"End of the line," concluded the man behind her, walking to her, hands raised.. "You have something that belongs to me."

"Guess you're going to have to take it then," argued Lightning and she pulled out her gunblade and straightened it to it's full size.

"So that's the way it has to be eh?" The man said as he pulled out his gun. "The leading man always has his thorns. You just need to be trimmed."

Before the two could battle however a handful of soldiers had finally made their way to the bridge and spotted the three. Taking advantage of the man's distraction once again Lightning zipped to her left and jumped down the side of the bridge. Going down she kicked at the side of the bridge's supports to slow herself down and land safely. Unaware of where she was or what direction she needed to go Lightning just sped away along the side of the bridge.

"Damn," cursed Lightning as a moment later she spotted the duo on the small hovercraft, just above her right. "They just don't give up."

The Ifrit took another shot right behind where Lightning had been running. The force was strong enough to push her and the duo's aircraft into the air. Another shot was taken just in front of them, busting into the wall of the castle and into the sewer system. A second later they all found themselves inside the waterways. The hovercraft having been damaged and set up against the rubble from up top.

"What happened? Our hover didn't just drop, it disappeared," surmised Fran looking at what was left of her hovercraft.

"Forget it," the man dismissed as he was resting on a piece of rock. "Even if we could fly, the Ifrits playing with fire and I'd rather not get burned." His eyes gazed down the dark waterway as a small smirk crossed his face. "We'll go the old fashioned way."

Lightning had already gotten up and started to walk until Fran caught her in the process and stepped in front of her path. "I believe we still have business, do we not?" Fran inquired.

"No we don't," said Lightning coldly. She wasn't in the mood for this. "I got what I came for. We're done here."

Fran looked up from Lightning to the man. "Well? Shouldn't a sky pirate say something to our thief?"

"Sky pirate?" Lightning repeated. "And yet you call me a thief. Talk about calling the kettle black."

"Well even pirates have manners," the man quipped as he joined his partner. Turning himself to face Lightning. "Something you lack my dear. What's your name thief?"

"Lightning," answered Lightning after a brief pause. It was just her codename after all. No harm in that. "What's yours then pirate?"

"It's Balthier," he said taking a few steps closer. "That name doesn't sound all too natural. But while I'm sure it has a story behind it, I don't care to read into it too much. Just so we understand one another, why don't we work together to get out of these waterways. Once then we'll separate like proper thief and pirate yes?"

"I'm not a thief," asserted Lightning. Though she did steal the crystal it wouldn't define her as a person. She was still a Guardian Corps member looking for her sister. "But fine. We'll work together until we exit these waterways. But don't think about trying to steal the crystal."

"The thought never crossed my mind," Balthier said with a bit of sarcasm and charm.

"I'm sure," Lighting said dismissively as she walked past the two into the waterways. Balthier and Fran trailing right behind.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: AmaliaAshe comes in the scene. Small glimpse of a future pairing :)


	5. Unexpected Allies

Fifth Chapter: Moving along just fine it seems. Just a little taste of Ashe/Lightning. Very small. Balthier and Serah is a lot easier I think.

Anyway, enjoy the read.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Unexpected Allies<p>

It had been half an hour since the trio began their journey through the waterways. It had been a lot more interesting than Lightning had thought it would be. The first part was just fighting off some strange looking frogs and bats. Nothing any of them couldn't handle though. The second part was a bit more enlightening however.

"Insurgents," Balthier said as they approached a handful of men in armor laying on the ground, dead. Balthier continued. "Most like they thought to take advantage of a lax watch at the palace while the fete's on..to feed the good consul a length of steel for his supper. I should think Vayne used to such hospitality. Clever. He used himself as the bait to draw them near, and then sent in the air brigade. A fine, bloody banquet."

"Lets just keep moving," suggested Lightning as she was already moving further into the waterways.

"Light headed around blood eh?" Balthier and Fran began walking behind Lightning as they moved on. "Can't say I blame you. I daresay I've soiled my cuffs. If a dungeon's waiting for us at the end of the night, it had best have a change of wardrobe."

"Treasure, appearances, and guns. You do fit the pirate type."

"You know if you hand over the stone, I'll even show you how to be one," Balthier offered.

"Not interested." To Lightning that felt more like a come on than anything. Balthier was far from her type.

In front of them the sounds of clashing metal could be heard. A rough voice soon followed. "Now we have her."

Turning the corner Lightning could see a sandy blonde hair woman dressed in a white and gold cropped shirt and bright pink miniskirt with thigh-high leg-guards and a pair of gold metal open-tod shoes with darker pink stockings. Wielding a shield and sword she struck the nearest soldier, bringing him down. "Who would be next?" the woman challenged.

"Close ranks!" a soldier ordered as four others began circling her. The five cornered her on the edge of the platform. "Bring her down."

Lightning could see she was outnumbered and outmatched. Though she was certainly a capable woman by the look of it, five against one are not easy odds. "I'll catch you. Jump down"

Lightning had ran over to the area below the level where the woman was standing. She turned around and stared down at the rose colored woman, offering her help with arms extended. Turning back around the sandy blonde haired woman knew she couldn't win like this. Taking a leap of faith she turned once more and jumped off the ledge and right into Lightning's arms.

"Our ranks grow by the hour," Fran stated as she joined the duo. The stairs showed armored men coming down to meet the group in the waterway.

"And our troubles with them," Balthier added as he caught up and pulled out his gun.

The soldiers ranked had grown more than double it seemed. Now totaling about a dozen, they surrounded the group, swords drawn. Lightning didn't need to wait any longer. Pulling out her gunblade she charged one of the soldiers at blinding speeds. Before he could even react she slashed his torso and pushed him away. Two more came charging her from the left. Lightning reacted by crossing her blade around her body while simultaneously charging back at them. Clashing with their armor and knocking out two more. She followed that up with a back spin, flipping her gunblade into it's bullet mode, and shot the next one.

By the time Lightning had finished her battle the other three of the group had taken out the remaining soldiers. Stashing away her gunblade the four reconvened together near the center of the waterway.

"You alright?" Lightning asked as she came up to the woman.

"Thank you," the woman said as she sheathed her sword to her left side.

"What was that about?"

The woman just shook her head, not wanting to discuss it. "There were others with me."

"I'm sorry," said Fran, delivering the bad news about the men they had seen earlier.

The woman looked visibly shaken and saddened by the news. "No..."

"So that means you're part of the insurgents?" Lightning asked. "No wonder they wanted you. Now we just need to figure out..." Her words were cut short as the crystal in her left satchel had begun glowing brightly. She reached in to pull the piece and examine it.

A small smile whipped across Balthier's face as he looked at the crystal. "Oh, now isn't that impressive."

"My plans haven't changed you know. It's still mine," Lightning retorted with a glare.

"I'm afraid the jury's still out on that one."

"You stole that?" The woman had suddenly walked closer, as if recognizing the crystal.

"You know what it is?" Lightning asked as she held up the crystal. Did that mean this woman was attached to her coming here?

Fran had been looking around for awhile now, as if on lookout. "Have you finished? When the guards don't report in, they'll come looking for us."

"If they aren't already," added Balthier with a shrug.

Lightning stashed away the crystal back into satchel a second later. "You're right, lets get going." Lightning turned back to face the woman. "If you don't mind a change of plans you should tag along."

"Very well." The woman didn't seem all that thrilled to be with what she believed to bethieves. "My name's Amalia."

"Lightning."

The four began traversing the rest of the waterways. Amalia claimed to know where the entrance was and proceeded to lead them on. A handful of monsters kept appearing, just to be defeated as quickly as they came. Hardly anyone spoke to the other. This was a loose alliance and everyone knew that. Just working together until the end and then they'd separate as acquaintances.

Lightning occasionally reached down to check on the crystal she acquired from the treasure room. 'It's glowing only when it's around Amalia,' Lightning thought as she walked just behind the sandy blonde woman. 'But that doesn't make sense. She doesn't seem to know me. So that means this crystal only glowed on my arrival as a coincidence? Of all the stupid things to get involved in.'

"Stand where you are!"

Lightning's line of thought was broken as they came to the entrance of the waterways. To the right of them, standing on a higher level, a dozen armored men with crossbows had their weapons drawn and pointed straight at the four. Emerging from the back row was the man Lightning had seen earlier at the parade, the Consul Vayne. In the corner of her eye she could see Amalia's cool demeanor change to one of anger of hatred.

She began to take a step forward only for Lightning to grab her hand from behind to stop her. "Not worth your time right now."

"But..." Amalia protested, not looking away from Vayne

"She's right you know" Balthier extended his arm in front of Amalia to bar her path. "Now is not the time."

Amalia could only grit her teeth as the soldiers came down the stairs. Certainly wasn't what she wanted. They were soon handcuffed and led out of the waterways into lowtown. Vayne had left with two dozen soldiers remaining to take the prisoners away. People had gathered around, talking amongst themselves. Lightning could hear the rumors being spread. About the commotion at he palace, the intruder, the thief that got away.

'_Well at least that boy I blamed got away_,' Lightning thought with some relief. The crystal didn't mean much to her and if that boy hadn't gotten away she probably would've had to free him later.

"They think me some common thief," Amalia surmised after hearing everyone talking.

"Better than a common assassin," Balthier offered.

"Trust me, you don't want the latter," Lightning added. When Amalia's head turned to face Lightning for more answers, she continued. "I was branded a threat, an assassin, a heretic back home. Everyone views you with paranoia and suspicion. Took them awhile to trust me even when they found I was innocent. Want my advice? Let them call you a thief. Could be much worse."

Lightning couldn't tell if that helped Amalia or not. But she did turn her head back to face the guards with a calmer face. Balthier let out a small snicker before turning towards her. "After hearing that Lightning it makes me want to know your story."

"We get out of this safely and I'll tell it to you."

Satisfied with the response, Balthier gave a small nod said, "Count on it."

The soldiers began moving Amalia away from the others. Figuring it was her last chance to say something in her immediate defense. "These people have done nothing wrong. Release theme."

"That's only going to hurt your case if you say that," Lightning informed as Amalia passed her.

Turning her head sharply to meet Lightning, she defied the suggestion by saying, "Don't interrupt me, I'm thinking."

With that Amalia was led away by half the guards. Clearly she was important enough to the resistance that it required the most security. Lightning could wonder why, though the likely conclusion was that either she needed to be interrogated to find the rest, or she's actually the leader.

But there was another thought that came through her mind. Something she hadn't felt in awhile. Someone who was independent, driven and determined was surprisingly refreshing to see. Not cocky like Snow, charismatic like Balthier, or whiny like many she had met. A proud woman who was not afraid to speak her thoughts regardless of the situation had an odd effect on Lightning. If she didn't know any better she'd think her heart missed a beat.

"Wait!" Came a familiar feminine voice from the crowd. "You have to let her go! She's my sister!"

Lightning spun her head to two guards restraining a young woman with rose colored hair. "Serah! You're ok."

The guards kept her at bay. "Mog thought he sensed you. He led me right to you." A small floating moogle appeared by her, doing a little dance in the air. "But...but you're..."

"It's alright Serah," Lightning reassured with a small smile. "I won't be gone long."

Serah tried again to get further but he guards kept pushing back. "Leave her alone!" Finally she mustered enough strength to push aside the guards and run towards her sister. The guards around the trio were ready to draw their weapons in case she got too close. Instead, Balthier barred the young woman's path.

He had his arms extended towards her and in his hands laid a handkerchief. "Hold onto this for me, would you? Just until I bring your sister back." Before he could get a response the guards had begun pushing him away with Fran and Lightning. Taking them away. "All right, all right. Edgy aren't we?"

Lightning took one more glance at her sister before she was out of sight. Looking over at Balthier she said, "Bring me back huh? You break a promise to my sister and I'll take it personally"

"The leading man always takes it upon himself to keep such promises," he clarified. "You have my word."

"I'll make sure you keep it then."

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: I don't know about six yet. Next part is the Nalbina Dungeons and that's not that interesting in my view. So I may skip or go past it very quickly. Just so you know.<p>

Also, I'm up for suggestions regarding Ashe/Lightning or Serah/Balthier.


	6. Dungeon, Danger, and Desert, Oh my

Author's Note: Chapter 6 is out. I admit, this wasn't my favorite chapter to type out. But I thought it came out fairly well. I think I'm beginning to twist FF12's plots and lines for my own use. I don't see much Ashe/Lightning Balthier/Serah happening until about chapter 8 and 9 in my mind right now.

Anyway, read and enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 Dungeon, Danger and Deserts, oh my.<p>

"To think Dalmascan air could taste so sweet." Basch stood outside in the open air for the first time in year. Lightning could see him enjoying the natural sunlight, the natural air brushing against him, the heat pouring down from the sun and desert. The sensation of being free from your cage, from restraints was something Lightning knew very well just a year ago back home.

Turning her attention back to the immediate area Lightning noticed that some portions looked familiar. This could've been the desert she crossed the other day. Turning to Balthier she asked, "Where are we?"

"The Estersand, by the look of it," Balthier responded as he looked out into the vast expanse. "Let's get back to Rabanastre before we shrivel up." Balthier too noticed Basch enjoying the view and freedom. "By your leave, Captain."

"Yes, the hour of my return is already over late," Basch proclaimed, almost proudly. He hadn't lost his dedication to his kingdom. "The people may hate me, but that does not free me of my charge."

The four set ou into the desert and back to Rabanastre. By Balthier's suggestion Basch had taken point and lead the group back to the city. Even though she had just crossed the desert recently Lightning was grateful that someone was taking the lead. This world was still new to her and so much has already happened. It gave her time to think about everything that happened in the past day or so.

Flung into a new world, taking some kind of crystal, caught up with sky pirates, a leader of a rebellion, and taken as prisoner. All that was just the first day in Ivalice. Then there was today and it's events. As the group crossed a hillside they stumbled upon some wild wolves looking for a fight. While they first began to charge the leader of the pack halted halfway, it's eyes gazing in Lightning's direction. Giving a howl to the pack they turned around and ran.

"Oh? That's curious," Balthier stated as the pups ran away and out of sight. "If I didn't know any better I'd say they were scared."

"Probably knew better than to tangle with me again," Lightning remarked as she continued to follow Basch.

"You're certainly capable of handling yourself. Like back in the Nalbina dungeons where you handled those Seeq." Balthier walked up to Lightning's side. "Even if you're not a pirate, you fight like one of the best."

Hours ago Lightning was trapped within the prison underneath Nalbina. She had found a few of the Seeq had beaten up on a helpless Bangaa. They turned their attention to her, only to find themselves knocked out a minute later.

Lightning only replied with, "I don't care for bullies." She turned her head towards Balthier. "What about that headhunter? Ba'Gamnan right? What did you do to him that makes him so determined to kill you?"

"Oh, that's a story in of itself. I'd prefer if we just leave it at that" Turning to face Lightning only to see her not satisfied. "Since we're soon to part ways anyhow it wouldn't do you much good."

Satisfied with his answer Lightning turned her head back to the front as the outskirts of the city came into view. Leading the group was a man they had rescued moments before leaving the dungeon. A traitor as the people had called him. Someone who supposedly murdered their own king. He had explained that it was his twin brother that did the deed, not himself.

'_Sounds a lot like a bad plot twist to me_,' Lightning thought to herself. '_But it didn't seem like he was lying either. Sky pirates, patriots branded as king slayers, lizard like bounty hunters, judges who rule the land, resistance leaders...I don't need any further proof. I'm in a completely different world now. And it feels like a fairy tail_.'

After hours in a dungeon and some time in the desert, the group finally made it ack to civilization. No one looked more relieved than Basch. Turning to the others he said, "I thank you."

"I'd avoid crowds, if I were you," Balthier suggestion. "In this town you're still a traitor, you know."

"The Resistance will surely find me soon. Fates well we meet again." Giving a quick nod and bow as thanks Basch turned around and walked into the city.

Balthier turned his attention now to Lightning. "You're a fugitive now, too. Stay low for a while."

"You don't want your precious stone?" Lightning asked as Balthier began making his own way into the city.

"Do as you like. That stones ill-favored."

"We feel regret," Fran added. "We sought that stone and found ourselves only worry."

"Besides, shouldn't you ought to be looking for your sister?"

Fran and Balthier made their way into Rabanastre as Lightning was left by herself for the first time in awhile now. "Yeah, I do need to find her. But, where do I start?"

"Lightning, kupo!"

Turning to the sound of an all to familiar moogle, Lightning found Mog flying right at her. With quick reflexes she caught the small moogle in her hands. Mog quickly regained his composure and began hovering out of Lightning's hands and into the air in front of her.

"I'm glad I found you, kupo," Mog said ecstatically before doing a little dance in mid air. "We were so worried, kupo."

"I'm happy to see you too." Lightning began look around for her sister. Normally Mog followed wherever Serah went, not Lightning. "Mog, where's Serah?"

"That's why I'm happy to see you kupo," Mog said more frantically as his dance also changed. "We got a serious problem, kupo."

Basch had just exited from a meeting with the resistance, sword in hand. He had shaven since he had returned to Rabanastre and donned a new attire. Basch no longer looked liked an escaped convict but rather a well groomed soldier. He thanked the handler of the sword who began running off in another direction. Coming from his left however was the woman who helped him escape.

"Lightning," Basch said with a firm smile. "Our paths keep crossing, yours and mine."

"Basch, what are you doing here?" Lightning asked as she came to a halt. "Shouldn't you be with the resistance?"

"I just came from a meeting with them as a matter of fact." Motioning to the door behind him. "You were mentioned during my discussions. I'm going to rescue the leader of the resistance, someone you helped rescue; Amalia."

"That woman from the waterways? So she _is_ the leader.".

"Then you know her?"

"We were mutual allies for a bit," Lightning explained thinking back to them fighting against the soldiers. For the second time her heart missed a beat when thinking back to it. "But we didn't leave on good terms."

Basch's smile grew a bit wider. "Perhaps you'll have a second chance then. I have a favor to ask. I need to find Balthier. Even caged birds need wings."

"Maybe it is fate," Lightning concurred at how odd the timing of this was. "I'm actually on my way to find him right now. Follow me then." Lightning turned back to Mog who had been silent through the conversation so far. "Lead on Mog. Find us Balthier."

Mog let out a 'kupo' as a sign he understood. He took another look around, making sure he had the right path and began flying away in a direction. Lightning nudged Basch to follow as she began chasing Mog through the streets of Rabanastre. Mog had a sixth sense in finding almost anything that Serah needed, even hidden treasures around New Bodhum. Of course it would've been impossible for Mog to find something he'd never seen or met before without being in the immediate area or knowing what it looks like. Thankfully a way to circumvent that issue had been made available. Lightning gave a description. Not of Balthier, but of Fran, who was much more recognizable.

Mog stopped in front of a tavern, doing a little dance to indicate that Fran was inside. Even if Balthier wasn't in here then Lightning could at least ask Fran where he was. Thankfully though that wouldn't be necessary. Lightning found both of them sitting at a table enjoying some snacks and a beverage.

Balthier was the first to notice Lightning and Basch coming up the stairs. "Ah Lightning. Care to join us? You're welcome too Captain."

"Save it," Lightning snapped as she slammed her hand down on the table between the two of them.

"Remember what I said about manners? Just a friendly reminder."

"My sister got kidnapped," Lightning continued. Balthier didn't say a word but stopped short of cracking a wise joke. "According to Mog here it was by a green Bangaa. Who wants you specifically to come to the Bhujerba mines. Sound familiar?"

"It's Ba'Gamnan,"said Fran looking over at Balthier.

"This is just a misunderstanding," Balthier tried to explain. Lightning cut him off before he could say anything else.

"Not to me." Lightning and Balthier just stared at each other for a moment. Lightning could see that he had little intention to help. "I thought that's what the 'leading man' was suppose to do; Save people."

"I don't respond well to orders," Balthier groaned, once again not liking someone using something he said against him.

Lightning stood herself up straight and recoiled her hand from the table to her side. The other reaching into her satchel and pulling from it's contents the crystal from earlier. "But a pirate responds better to value right? This will be payment. Not to save her, I see that. But just take me there and this is yours."

"I'll join you," Basch interjected as he joined Lightning's side. "I have some business there as well."

"An audience with the Marquis by chance?" Balthier asked turning his attention to Basch. His line of sight was broken by the crystal and again his gaze was on Lightning.

"What's it going to be then? Do we have a deal?"

"The gods are toying with us," Fran groaned with a bit of a smile. She might not admit it but being bartered for did seem fun.

Balthier let out a sigh, knowing no way out. Standing up he turned to the two and said, "Make yourselves ready. We leave soon."

"Thank you," Lightning said as she put away the crystal.

"Don't thank me yet." Balthier left a dozen gil on the table as Fran stood up from her seat. The four left the tavern together a moment later. "We'll leave at once. I'd like to save your sister and be rid of this headache as soon as possible"

After traveling some distance the group arrived at the aerodome, which Lightning reasoned was similar to airports and stations from Cocoon and Gran Pulse. It did amaze her that even though she was in another world entirely there were many similarities between the two. Balthier led them to a private hanger where his airship, the Strahl, had been sitting and waiting for her crew to pilot her.

"Well she looks sky worth," Lightning complimented as they boarded the ship. It had six seats in the front for the crew.

"Oh she's plenty airship I assure you," Balthier said as he took the front left seat. "Fran our course

"The shortest way is over Dorstonis," Fran answered as she punched in a flight plan for them.

"Right. It's time to fly. And no wagging tongues or you're like to bite them off."

Lightning took a seat just before the engines came roaring to life. They pushed the ship into the sky, hovering at an appropriate altitude. The wings unfolded to their fullest length as the engines went to full power. With a final push of a button from Balthier the Strahl was off to Bhujerba.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: The rescue. I don't think Lightning takes it well when someone kidnaps her family.<p> 


	7. Rescure and Capture

Author's Note: Wow, this chapter ran longer than I thought it would. I even tried to cut a few corners for time. But that's ok, I think I did alright. More interested in the next chapter with Ashe showing up :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 Rescue and capture<p>

Lightning exited the Strahl behind Basch and Fran. Balthier was the last to exit his airship, locking it up behind him. The four entered the interior of the aerodome to find a handful of soldiers running in from the outside. Balthier quickly reminded Basch to take it easy and not expose himself. Didn't seem to matter however. After the soldiers gave a brief search of the area they moved on to the next portion.

"You're a dead man," said Balthier to Basch as they began moving. "Don't forget it."

"Of course," Basch agreed.

"And no names," Balthier added. "Maybe a code name like Lightning here."

Basch turned towards Lightning as they exited the aerodome. "I did not know that wasn't your name."

"It is and isn't," Lightning began to explain. "I've gone by Lightning for so long it's almost foreign to be called by my natural name. If it helps you can call me Light."

"No, I think I'll stay with comrade for now," Basch smiled reassuringly. Lightning returned the gesture with her own smile and a nod as a thanks.

The group began crossing a bridge from the aerodome to the skycity of Bhujerba. Lightning wasn't too unaccustomed with flying continents or island. After all, she lived on one for the first twenty-one years of her life. In fact being so high up from the rest of the world brought back both wonderful and nostalgia memories, as well as the more depressing ones from when she was branded as a enemy of the state.

"The Lhusu Mines are just up ahead," Balthier stated as they came to a stop. "Oh, I do hear there's not much left there these days."

"You on your way to the mines?" A voice asked from behind. The group turned to see a young boy who had long, dark hair. His attire consisted of a bell-sleeved blouse with gold detailing beneath a dark tunic, with navy shorts and green, thigh-high leather boots. "Then please allow me to accompany you. I have an errand to attend to there."

"What manner of errand?" Basch asked.

"What errand? I might ask the same of you." The boy retorted.

'_He's not doing a very good job of lowering our suspicion_,' Lightning thought as she crossed her arms.

"Right, come on then," Balthier said quickly. Lightning wasn't going to argue. She needed to get to her sister quickly.

"Excellent," the boy smiled heartily.

"Do me a favor and stay where I can keep my eye on you. Should be less trouble that way."

The boy's eyes looked past Balthier to the guards near the aerodome. "For us both," the boy added.

Lightning followed his line of sight quickly and noticed the soldier. '_So he's what they were looking for_,' Lightning surmised. '_What do they want with a child though?_'

"Have a name?" Lightning asked.

"Oh, I..uh..I.. I'm Lamont," he stumbled.

"Alright, follow our lead then." The growing group, now of five plus a moogle, started heading to the Lhusu mines. Lightning walked by Basch's side before whispering, "If you do choose a code name, make sure it's not obviously a fake one."

A few moments later the group ended up at the entrance to the Lhusu mines. Large pillar like structures were built in front of a dark opening that led into the ground. Lamont took the lead into the mines with the remaining members following behind. Lightning kept her eyes on the young boy the whole time. She wasn't the only as Balthier had been doing the same.

'I wouldn't be surprised if everyone didn't have their eyes on him," Lightning thought to herself as she walked through the small labyrinth of the mine with everyone else. 'He does look like someone though. I can't quite think of where I've seen him though.'

The idea of where she had seen Lamant before had to wait. As they came across an intersection the sounds of metallic footsteps echoed through the narrow and dark halls. The silhouettes of men in armor came into view a moment later. Lightning sped across the side of the hall behind a nearby towering structure with the rest the group following her lead. A few men in armor, a Judge Lightning was not familiar with, another man by the looks of it. All of them passed where they were hiding and began conversing amongst themselves as they began leaving the mines.

"Halim Ondore IV, the Marquis of Bhujerba," Lamont explained, seeing the perplexed look on Lightning's face. "The Marquis served as mediator at the negotiations of Dalmasca's surrender. It would appear that he is somewhat less neutral now."

"They say he's been helping the Resistance," Balthier added as they came out of hiding and back into the middle of the hall.

"They say many things."

"You're certainly well informed. Who did you say you were again?

"Does that really matter?" Lightning interjected. "Interrogate him later if you want, but don't forget why we came here. We need to push on rescue Serah?"

"And Penelo is your-," Lamont inquired.

"My sister," Lightning answered before walking back on their original path, not waiting for the others. "She was kidnapped by a...," she looked back at Balthier, "...misunderstanding."

Balthier let out a small chuckle. "There she goes again. We best be off or she'll us behind."

"No need. This is what I came here to see," Lamont said as he gave chase and ran past Lightning into a vast and spacious room. Glowing rocks dotted themselves against the wall and ceiling of the room. Lamont placed himself near one of the walls and knelt down before taking out a small blue container. "So this is where they're getting the magicite.."

"Errand all attended to then?" Balthier asked while approaching the boy. Lightning could see something change in Balthier as he walked towards Lamont. Like he was ready to engage in a conflict.

"Thank you," Lamont replied without turning around. Standing up he seemed satisfied with what he had found. "I'll repay you shortly."

"No, you'll repay us now," Balthier insisted as pressed his hand against the wall, showing Lamont that he wasn't going anywhere. "We have too much on our hands to go on holding yours. I can tell you're holding manufacted nethicite. Where did you get that sample you carry? The Draklor Laboratories? What do you know about the Draklor Laboratories? Tell me: Who are you?"

"You kept us waiting, Balthier!" a ragged voice came from behind. The group turned their attention to four Bangaa coming out another entrance to the room. "You slipped away in Nalbina. We missed you!" He slipped a chainsaw like piece unto a handle. Springing to life he pointed the weapon at Balthier. "First the Judge, and now this boy. The whole affair has the smell of money. I may have to wet my beak a little."

"Keep your snout in the trough where it belongs. This thinking ill befits you Ba'Gamnan."

"Balthier!" Ba'Gamnan spat with anger. Roaring his weapon a few more times. "Ahh..Too long have I come unpaid! I'll carve my bounty out...what!?"

Lightning didn't wait for Ba'Gamnan to finish his sentence. All she needed to know was that this was the man who took her sister. Closing the distance to them quickly she pulled out her gunblade and swung up, hitting the chainsaw like weapon and sending it into the air. Clinching her left fist tightly she swung it as hard as she against Ba'gamnan's face, sending him back. The other three were already converging on Lightning by the time their brother had hit the ground.

"Hey!" Balthier shouted as Lamont had used the distraction to run away from Balthier and back into the tunnel that led them here. He hesitated to follow, seeing Lightning already engaged with the bounty hunters.

"Go!" Lightning shouted as she did a back flip and shot a dozen rounds into another bounty hunter, taking him down. "I can handle them on my own."

Balthier didn't need to be told twice. He and Fran were already giving chase after Lamont. Lightning sent a Thunder spell at the third Bangaa before charging the fourth. Her gunblade strikes moved faster than the bounty hunter could block. Eventually the defense broke and Lightning began cutting away at the bounty hunter.

"How about this!" The second bangaa had gotten up and began attacking Lightning with his sword. "What?" Lightning had swung her blade back quick enough to parry the attack. As the fourth regained his composure to fight, Lightning simply began alternating attacks between the two. Sending spells with one hand, gunblade strikes with the other. Ten seconds later Lightning began moving so fast that she seemed to be showing her name well. With one last strike the two went down finally.

The third had gotten back up and began charging Lightning. But before she could react the bounty hunter had been struck down from behind by Basch's blade. "I believe I said earlier that we were comrades," he said with a friendly smile.

"If I ever needed proof that you weren't a king slayer, that proved it," Lightning complimented as she holstered her gunblade to it's sheath in the back. "Thanks for being my backup."

"For freeing me of my cage, tis more than fair," Basch reasoned as he sheathed his blade.

"Now then," Lightning started as she walked up to Ba'Gamnan who was trying to stand back up. Lightning placed her boot firmly on his head, pressing it against the ground. "Where is my sister? Where is Serah?"

"The girl?" Ba'Gamnan asked through some difficulty with his face against the ground. "Why keep the bait when you've landed the fish? We cut her loose on the way here and then she ran, crying like a babe."

"So she's safe? Good. Now this? This is going to hurt." Lightning raised her boot and slammed it down as hard as she could against Ba'Gamnan's face, knocking him out.

"We should be heading back," Basch suggested as Lightning caught up with him. With a nod from the gunblade wielder the two rushed off to catch up to Balthier.

At the entrance of the Lhusu mines Balthier and Fran had hidden themselves behind the pillars. Lamont had traveled outside of the mines and into a group of imperialists. Balthier had himself against the wall, overlooking the side to spy on the group and their discussions. His attention shifted from what was ahead to behind as Lightning and Basch had finally caught up.

"Thanks for joining us," Balthier quipped with a smile.

"Save it," Lightning retorted as she joined Fran's side of the pillar. "You lost Lamont didn't you?"

"Not at all. In fact we found your sister while following him."

"What?" Lightning looked over the side of the pillar to spot her sister in the midst of the men in armor. She was ready to jump out and rescue her before Fran place a hand on her shoulder. Looking back Lightning could see Fran shaking her head no, warning that it would be too risky. All she could was wait and listen.

'_First I'm captured, then Serah's kidnapped, then taken again_,' Lightning recounted as she observed the group and their conversation. '_We've been dragged into this world and can't even stay together for very long. It's really annoy...is she leaving with him?_'

Sure enough,, Serah was walking away with Lamont hand in hand. "What's she doing?" Lightning asked turning her question to Balthier. The guards and Judge began moving away and back into the city. "Who is that boy really? You know Lamont don't you?"

"That's no "Lamont"," Balthier corrected as he came out from his hiding spot. "Larsa Fubbinas Solidor. Fourth son to Emperor Gramis... and brother to Vayne."

"That was an heir to Archades?" Lightning had been brought up to speed on the current affairs of Ivalice during the flight over. "Guess that explains why the guards were looking for him earlier."

"Do not worry. I believe he will treat her well," Fran tried to comfort.

Shaking her head, Lightning didn't feel at all convinced. "But," Lightning started, "at least I know she's ok. Lamont...Larsa didn't seem all that bad anyway." Deciding to let it go Lightning let out an audible sigh, releasing some tension. "Where are we at now?"

"Our purposes lead the same way: to Ondore," Basch answered. "We must find means to approach him."

"Leave that to me," Lightning said as she walked the group and into the city. "I know how to get into well fortified areas."

"You're sure?"

"I heard that Marquis of yours, Ondore, say that he would house Larsa and my sister. If that's where she is then I'm going to get in there one way or another."

Night had fallen by the time Lightning found the Marquis's estate. Ondore's mannor had guards secured around the perimeter, but nowhere near what the royal palace of Rabanastre had in it's ranks. Lightning exploited this weakness easily enough by finding blind spots in their defense. Running between patrols, racing to different spots and finally making their way into the estate's main manor.

Once inside however Lightning wasn't sure where to go. Nodding for Mog to do his magic he twirled around in the air for a general direction of Ondore. Balthier made a comment about how Mog would make a nice treasure finder. Though the moogle took offense to the statement they debate would have to wait. Basch had already been on the move with Lightning right behind him. After a brief search Mog had pointed strongly to a door ahead of them. Not wasting time Basch pushed through and entered what looked like a dining room with a table stationed perfectly in the middle. At the end of the table was the man they were looking for.

"Sir Basch fon Ronsenburg," Marquis spoke calmly, not the least bit surprised by the intrusion. "It was not so very long ago that I announced you had been executed."

"And that is the only reason I draw breath," Basch explained as if they were acquaintances.

'_It really doesn't bother him that we just charged in here?_' Lightning asked herself as she crossed her arms as the men discussed their business. '_It was a little easy getting in here. Makes me wonder if he was expecting us_.'

"So you are the sword he's strung above my head," Ondore explained sitting down at the end of the table. He placed his elbows on the table and weaved his fingers together forming a triangular support for his chin. Vayne has left not a thing to chance. And?"

"A leader of the Resistance has fallen into Imperial hands A women by the name of Amalia. I would rescue her, but I need your help."

"This resistance leader- this Amalia. She must be very important. You understand I've my position to consider." Ondore stood up from his chair walking to the side in thought. Clearly this was the start of a longer conversation.

"Sorry to break up this business meeting," Lightning interjected as she walked into view for Ondore to see. "Larsa's here right? Mind if I see him? My sister is with him."

Ondore stopped for a moment to look at Lightning, resting against his cane. A small smile found itself on the man's face as he said, "I thought you two looked like family. But I'm afraid you're too late. Lord Larsa's cortege has already rejoined the Imperial detachment. I am told they will depart for Rabanastre upon the arrival of the fleet this eventide."

"I keep missing her by a hair," Lightning mumbled to herself bowing her head a bit in thought.

"Kupo?" Mog had started looking around "Something's coming, kupo."

"What?"

"Captain Ronsenburg," Ondore pressed on. "Surely the exigencies of position are not lost on you. Why indeed, you should find the enemy's chains an easy burden to bear.

"Wait!" Balthier apparently realized what was transpiring and didn't like it. Lightning found herself still in the dark on this

"Sorry," was all Basch could say before drawing sword. "Can't be helped"

Giving him reason for security Ondore raised his cane and pressed it down hard on the ground. "Summon the guard!" The doors behind the group and to the side of the Marquis had many soldiers come out with weapons in hand. They quickly surrounded all four and chained their hands together. "They're to be taken to Judge Ghis."

"Mog just go," Lightning ordered of the moogle. The guards couldn't grab the furry little guy in time. He hovered out of their reach before flying away.

As they were being led out of the estate Lightning could see a small airship landing in front, big enough to carry on passengers. Above the aircraft was a much larger airship ready to accept the prisoners. Basch entered the cargo craft with Lightning behind. Balthier and Fran took the rear as some of the imperial soldiers joined them in their holding cell.

"I hope this is all part of a plan," Lightning whispered to Basch as the door behind the shut. He gave a small nod in response. "Good. Now let's make sure it ends with us coming out alive."

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Ashe returns and it's the Leviathan of course. Shipping ahoy as they say.<p> 


	8. Leviathan in the Sky

Chapter 8: Actually 9 will be posted with this one. I originally made it as one chapter but it turned out to be a bit long so I split it in two. Hope you enjoy. Read and have fun.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8 Leviathan in the Sky<p>

Lightning had been lead out of the transporter and unto the flagship of the fleet. Her hands were still bound in cuffs. They armored soldiers lead them out in a straight line by having Basch in front, Lightning next, with Balthier and Fran bringing up the rear. No one spoke a word as they walked in line. A window opened to their side as they were walked onward. They could see the half a dozen airships hovering themselves around their flagship.

'_Basch I really hope you have a plan_,' Lightning thought as she walked herself behind him. '_Breaking out of these wouldn't be too hard. But I bet that's why they showed us the other airships; to let us know it would be suicide to get out. Besides, Serah could be on this ship. I need to find out where she is first_.'

The doors opened ahead to reveal what looked like the bridge of the ship. There were four individuals stationed in front of them. Two regular soldiers like the ones who had escorted them. Judge Ghis in full armor to the side. Then there was a woman in the middle, not armored, or shackled. Amalia of the resistance. One of the guards announced their presence, bringing the attention of the four to the group of captives. Amalia turned her head first, only to look on, shocked at who had appeared before them. As the group came to a stop, she began briskly walking over towards them, her face turned from shock to anger.

"Majesty," had been all Basch could say before getting a sharp slap across the face.

"After what you've done! How dare you!" Amalia had recoiled her hand into a fist across her chest, as if ready to do a back hand slap. "You're supposed to be dead."

"Come now, come now," Came Judge Ghis as he stepped forward, braking the tension. Amalia had placed her hand down now and took a more liberal stance. "Have you forgotten your manners? This is hardly the courtesy due the late Princess Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca."

"What? The one who committed suicide?" Lightning asked a bit perplexed. Her eyes turned to Balthier and Fran, only seeing them as shocked as she was. Lightning looked back at the princess. 'So that's where her authority came from. Certainly not the type I heard in fairy tail's.'

"To be sure, she bears no proof of her former station," Ghis added swiftly as he placed himself to her side while between the princess and Basch. "No different than any mean member of the insurgence."

"The Resistance," Ashe corrected sternly, not taking her eyes off of Basch.

Either not listening, or choosing to avoid acknowledging her statement, Judge Ghis pushed on. "His Excellency, the Consul asks the ministry of the disthroned royal family in restoring peace to Dalmasca. Those who foster instability and unrest, who claim royal blood without proof they shall meet their fate at the gallows. There are no exceptions."

"I will not play puppet to Vayne."

"King Raminas entrusted me with a task," Basch said "Should the time come, he bode me give you something of great importance. It is your birthright: the Dusk Shard. It will warrant the quality of her blood. Only I know where to find it."

'_So this was Basch's plan,_' Lightning thought as she stood by his left. '_To make sure Amalia...the princess, wouldn't be executed. Now he's using the stone for leverage. We might get out of here yet_.'

"Wait!" Ashe was quick to the trigger, not caring for formalities it seemed. "You took my father's life! Why spare mine now? You would have me live in shame!"

"If that is your duty: Yes."

"Don't get carried away," Lightning suggested as she came a few step forward."You need to think before you act this out any further."

"Don't interrupt!" Ashe said firmly as she turned her attention to Lightning. It didn't seem like saving her before meant that much.

'_She's proud and driven_' Lightning thought as the two stared at one another. '_I'm just an obstruction to her at the moment. Best to back down_.'

"Light, that stone," Basched addressed as his eyes gazed on Lightning's left satchel

Lightning looked down to see the open sides of her satchel glowing and pulsing a faint orange. Even in cuffs she had enough room to reach in and pull it out. Like before when she had met Ashe it glowed more fiercely in close proximity. Looking up she could see Ashe's face half mixed in curiosity to her birthright and half angry that it's here for the Archadians to get their hands on.

Judge Ghis let out a victorious laugh, amplified through the echoing of his helmet."Splendid! You've brought the Stone with you! This spares us a great deal of trouble."

Ashe had been ready to make a run for the shard, only for a guard to grab her shoulder and arm to make sure she didn't go anywhere. "Don't give it to him!" she pleaded with frustration in her voice.

'_This isn't good_,' Lightning said to herself as she looked around. '_Now might be the perfect time to break out of these cuffs. But I'm outnumbered, they have us in chains and Ashe is defenseless. Well, she looks like she'd fight bare handed if needed_.' Turning around for a suggestion even Balthier and Fran gave motions to indicate she needed to give the stone away. '_Even the pirates don't think we could make it out of here now. Damn_.'

"No executions, or no deal." Lightning offered.

Judge Ghis reached over to take the stone from Lightning's hand."A Judge's duty is to the law. Take them away. Lady Ashe is to be quartered separately."

The soldiers first took Ashe away from the bridge. She wasn't making it easy however with her struggling against them until they let her walk on her own power. After they had given her a minute head start they proceeded to push the rest of the party to their own cells.

They were halfway through the ship when Basch approached Lightning. "So you were carrying it all along. The Fates jest."

"I didn't know," Lightning said before a soldier yelled at them to keep quiet. But Lightning could see this was the best moment for a chance to escape with minimum security around. Lucky for her, Basch caught wind of the idea.

"There was nothing else that I could do. You know that."

"I'm aware. Honor, duty, loyalty; all traits that we soldiers carry. Who knew though that I'd meet a princess. It's like a fairy tail."

The soldier had enough. To force them to keep quiet he swung his staff at them. Lightning, anticipating a move like that, ducked out of the way as Basch unarmed the soldier. Lightning spun around and kick the soldier hard in the stomach, knocking him out. Picking up on the cue Balthier and Fran had disarmed their own guards and knocked them out a moment. Only two remained in their path. But before anyone could take a shot at them, one was knocked by the other.

Removing his helmet the soldier revealed himself to be a tall and muscular man with tanned skin. Though Balthier began a charge, Basch cut him off before he could gain ground. "The Marquis has been busy," Basch said approaching what seemed to be an ally.

"Not lightly did I beg his aid," the man said. "Listen, it has been a full two years. I alone have kept Her Majesty safely hidden. I doubted friend and foe alike. I could trust nobody."

'_He really did have a plan_,' Lightning thought as she undid her cuffs, letting them fall to the ground. '_I suppose next is rescuing their princes_.'

"You did your duty," said Basch. "And mine for me."

"I'm getting her out," the man explained. "I need your help."

"Of course. As the fates would have it, I have allies to assist us Vossler."

Vossler took a quick look at the three. He knew two were sky pirates, but unaware of who Lightning was. She looked like a foreigner to him. "You trust them?"

"I do," said Basch with a nod. "Pirates two might be, but they have honor. Lightning here is responsible for keeping Her Majesty safe after the attack on Rabanastre."

"So you're Lightning," Vossler acknowledged eying up the woman he had heard about. "Your growing reputation seems to proceed you."

"Didn't know I had one," Lightning commented as she broke Balthier and Fran out of their cuffs.

"Fine. She can come. But I don't trust these sky pirates."

"You don't have the luxury of being prejudice right now," Lightning replied as she walked up to Vossler. "You want the princess out, you need us all."

"She's right Vossler," Basch agreed. "You can berate me for it later. For now we must push on to Her Majesty."

Vossler obviously wasn't fond of the idea, but realized that Basch was right. "Very well. Follow me."

According to Vossler the brig for the prisoners were placed near the back of the airship. Of course that meant through all the security and guards. The flagship of the fleet certainly wasn't frail in it's security. Halls had laser sensors for detecting unwanted passengers or intruders. Most halls had security guards patrolling as well.

Despite these challenges they posed little threat to the party. The laser systems were easy to avoid so long as common sense was used. The guards posed little threat other than the occasional group of three or one running for the alarm. Vossler and Basch could handle the group ones easily with back up from Fran and Balthier. If a guard spotted the group and ran for the alarm Lightning closed the distance in a flash and knocked him out.

Repeating this process for the rest of the ship landed them in holding cell. Some were empty. One had a moogle in it that Fran and Balthier attended too. Finally at the end of the hallway the Lady Ashe waited in her cell. Opening the doors to the cage from the outside Vossler entered the cell with Basch and Lightning right behind. "You are unharmed," he said as they entered.

"Vossler, I..." Ashe started to say as her body lost it's balance, tripping over herself. Lightning reacted the fastest, grabbing her arms and stabilizing her.

"Majesty!"

"You alright?" Lightning asked as Ashe gently pushed Lightning's hands away, finding herself back on her own two feet.

"It's nothing. I'll be fine," Ashe replied before her eyes came upon Basch. "You..." she snarled.

'_She's not alright_,' Lightning thought as she looked at the princess. '_She's been pushing herself too hard. It's beginning to catch up with her_.'

"We should hurry," Balthier said on the outskirts of the door, looking over the corner for anyone coming. "They won't be long."

"We will talk later," Vossler said as he began heading for the exit.

The party, now consisting of six members, walked out of the brig only to hear the alarms go off. A loud constant warning alarm went off, pulsating and echoing across the Leviathan. The sirens were aided by a slow flashing red light, covering the interior with it's glow. Obviously someone had notified Judge Ghis that they had escaped. Only thing that meant now was that using stealth was out of the question.

"Majesty. We will cut you a path," Basch said taking the lead with sword and shield in hand.

"I will not place my trust in the sword of a traitor!" Ashe retorted, still in the belief that this man had assassinated her father.

"Then trust me," Lightning said as she stood next to Ashe. "If you have no reason to doubt me then let me cut you a path. But I will do so with Basch."

Ashe still looked reluctant, not wanting the aide of the would be assassin. She glanced over at Vossler who gave a small nod. "We track back," he said finally. "Commandeer a ship and make our escape."

Basch nodded in agreement and took the lead forward. Ashe still looked weary of the situation but gave chase soon after with Lightning right behind. All the alarms meant were more guards flooding the halls in bigger number. But the group itself had increased in size as well. Balthier and Fran fired away from the back with their guns and arrows while Basch, Lightning, and Vossler took the guards head on, dispatching them quickly as pushed on. Ashe was a capable warrior on her own right. Not letting people fight for her, but rather with her as she cut down some of the men herself.

They were halfway through the airship when Lightning heard a familiar voice. 'Was that Mog?' she asked herself hearing a faint 'kupo.' As they came down their current hallway they were cutoff by three inviduals; Larsa, Serah, and Mog. "Serah." Lightning broke rank from the party and embraced her sister.

"I'm ok sis," Serah finally said holding her sister for a moment.

Mog floated around the two sisters with a little dance. "I told you I'd find Lightning, kupo."

"How'd you get in here?" Lightning asked as the moogle kept on dancing.

"I flew up here, kupo. Wasn't hard finding Serah, kupo."

Larsa walked past the sisters before stopping in front of the party. "Ghis knows you've escaped. You must hurry." He turned his attention to Vossler. "You are Captain Azelas. You will follow me. We must reach the airships before they do."

"You would let us leave knowing who we are?" he asked.

Larsa then turned his attention to the princess. "Lady Ashe. By all rights you ought not even to exist. That you and Captain Ronsenburg were made to appear dead is like a hidden thread laid bare. Your actions hereafter will pull at that thread and we will see what it unravels. This is our chance. We must see this through, and get to the bottom of it. I believe 'tis for the good of Dalmasca, and the good of the Empire."

"Very well then," Ashe finally said.

"Hey," Lightning said, drawing Larsa's attention to her. "Thanks for looking after my sister. Even if you did lie to us before.

"I must apologize," he said with a light bow. Lightning brushed it off. Didn't really matter to her at this point. Larsa walked back over to Serah and handed her the blue container Lightning had seen back in the mines. "Serah, for you. May it bring you good fortune. Thank you for our wonderful conversations. Captain Azelas, let us go."

Lightning turned back to her sister as Larsa ran off with Vossler. "I think we have a lot to discuss. But we'll until we're out of this mess, alright?"

"Okay," Serah agreed happily. Lightning could see that she was just happy to see her sister again. So was Lightning.

The new party of six pressed forward, further into the ship. Finally reaching the hangar for the airships. Judge Ghis had been waiting for them, weapons in hand. The doors behind the group closed with a dozen soldiers in front, presenting a no way out scenario for the group.

"Such a great shame," Judge Ghis said as he drew hi weapons. "I must confess: I thought you the one who would help us restore peace to Dalmasca. No matter. We hold the proof of your royal lineage. A maid of passing resemblance will serve our purposes now." He conjured a ball of energy before firing into the air, creating a vortex of surging magic. "As for you, my dear... The Empire requires you no more!"

The energy spat out a large sum in the direction of the group, only to be dispelled by a blue light. The nethicite that Larsa had given had dispersed the magic. Judge Ghis chuckled at the revelation that his magic wouldn't work. "Your Majesty does not disappoint! Ever quick to spurn an honorable surrender, as was your father."

"You know nothing of my father!" Ashe spat back from the insult.

"Still your mind," Lightning commanded as she pulled out her gunblade. "Split into two groups and attack the soldiers behind and the judge."

Mog transformed himself into a bow for Serah as she joined up with Balthier and Fran. Basch and Lightning took a side next to Ashe and charged Judge Ghis. Balthier and Serah took shots from behind with their gun and arrow while Fran went barehanded to attack the soldiers. It had been an effective trio with Fran handling herself in front while having long range support. The battle only lasted a few more minutes before the last of the dozen soldiers fell to the ground.

On the other side of the hangar Lightning and Basch were assaulting Ghis with quick and power strikes. Lightning moved quickly enough to parry and block any attack Ghis could get off. Basch and Ashe encircled him and continued to slash at him when exposed. Without his magic the Judge couldn't fight on the same level with the three. Lightning alone kept him busy with her fast attacks and occasional Thunder spell. After a few more strikes the Judge stumbled back in defeat. His helmet falling on the ground, showing his face full of frustration and pain.

The door behind them flew open with Vossler running. "We've secured an Atomos. Come!"

"An Atomos?" Balthier asked seemingly disappointed as Ashe and Basch ran past him already. "All skiff, no ship. Hardly fit for a leading man."

"Fine, I'll fly it then," Lightning said rushing past Balthier.

The party of seven entered the Atomos, a small airship that looked exactly like the one that brought them to the Leviathan in the first place. Lightning found the controls and punched the engine to head her commands and take off. Thankfully Ivalice's airships weren't drastically different than the ones back in her own world. Lightning began directing the airship away from the Leviathan and back to Bhujerba. Thankfully no one took a shot at them as they were leaving. Most likely because no one on the Leviathan had notified the fleet what had transpired. Ten minutes later with no pursuers, they had entered Bhujerba airspace were free from their captors.


	9. The Knight

Chapter 9: Here you go. Hints of Balthier/Serah and beginning to push that Ashe/Lightning ship. That ship will sail, I promise.

* * *

><p>Chapter: The Knight.<p>

An hour after the escape from the Leviathan, with no evidence of anyone tracking them they landed safely in Bhujerba. Since the skycity appeared as a neutral location the empire wouldn't approach them for the time being according to Balthier. Regardless the port authorities confiscated the ship for being Archadian. Balthier didn't appear too disheartened losing an airship.

"Sorry about the airship," Balthier said to Lightning as they walked into the aerodome. "Always hard losing your first girl."

"Please, spare me," Lightning responded exasperated. "Remind me who had to hold your hand since you couldn't fly?"

Balthier was about to fire back with his own retort with Serah came up to him holding the handkerchief he had given her. "Balthier, your handkerchief. I thought you might want it back."

With a smile Balthier took the handkerchief. "I shall wear it close to my heart," he said with a small bow.

Serah seemed a bit charmed by how smooth appeared. "So you're a sky pirate? What's that like? Do you get to see exotic places and find rare treasures?"

"I suppose I could tell you," Balthier replied as he stood up straight from his bow. "But maybe you'd like to see for yourself one day."

'You still have a fiancé you know,' Lightning thought to herself before turning to Ashe who had been talking to Basch and Vossler.

"Pehaps you forget all that Ondore has wrought," Ashe said as Lightning joined their conversation.

" I do not forget, Majesty," Basch said. "It was by his counsel, dangerous though it may have been, that we were able to free you. You must meet with him, Your Highness, and give ear to his words. He may act in league with the Empire but his heart is not."

"It is as he says," Vossler agreed. " I ought not have kept Ondore at so great a distance for so long a time. I have played the fool."

"You were only being cautious," Ashe tried to comfort.

"Majesty, I would ask you for some time," he continued. All business it seemed. "On our own, we struggle in vain to restore Dalmasca. I must search out some other way. Until I should find it, I would have Basch remain at your side. Doubt him you may, but I measure his loyalty to Dalmasca no less than my own."

"I know you would not speak so lightly. Very well."

Vossler turned his attention to Lightning. "You're not a pirate, I can see that. By the way you fight you seem a capable warrior. You have protected Her Majesty and for that I thank you. But I must ask; what are your intentions?"

"Why ask?" Lightning asked in return

"Her Majesty needs protection. Basch is a loyal man with a strong arm, but two blades are better than one. But for me to ask that of you I must know where you stand."

Lightning paused a moment to think about the question. 'What am I doing?' Lightning asked herself. 'I suppose it's to return home but as of now I have no way to do that.' She crossed her arms as she looked between the three. 'I have my sister, and Mog, but no leads. I suppose for now my best move is to stay with this group. With Ashe being royalty, surely something should come along.'

"About a year ago I was dismissed from my service," Lightning finally said. "With nothing to fight for , my sister and I found ourselves here. Even though I'm the warrior and she's an innocent bystander. More specifically, we ended up in your situation." She turned to face Vossler. "Where do I stand? I have no position. Neutral. However even I can see that your kingdom was taken from you wrongfully. If Ashe wants me by her side, I'll join your ranks with the promise of being her left hand while Basch becomes her right."

Seemingly satisfied with the answer, Vossler said. "Then both of you keep her well. Go to Ondore, and there away my return." Vossler left the aerodome a moment later

"Lightning isn't it?" Ashe asked. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring in others like this. I have such a large target on my back. Are you sure you want this? Knowing how much of a burden I can be."

"Don't worry about it," Lightning reassured. "Fighting with hope for something you believe in is a good enough reason for me to join your cause. Besides, are you sure I won't 'interrupt' you?"

For the first time since she met Ashe, a small smile and laugh came from the princess. "It's been awhile since I had reason to smile. I don't forget kindness. I will repay you after all of this is over. For now, let us head to the manor."

Hours later at Ondore's estate, the guards had let the party in and escorted them up to a waiting room. The same one that he had most of them arrested in. But there was no tension despite what had transpired before. Everyone knew that it had been a ruse to retrieve the Princess from imperial hands. Ondore was sitting at the end of the table, hands together with elbows on the table.

Ashe finally broke the silence. "When Vossler learned my father had been killed the night of the treaty-signing he returned to Rabanastre to aid my escape. There was still time before Vayne's reach extended too far. We thought that you could protect me."

"However," Ondore continued her line of though, "when I then made the announcement that you had taken your own life.. I must have seemed a model citizen of the Empire. The announcement, you see was Vayne's suggestion. Of course.. at the time I was reluctant, but I could not perceive his reasons. Now it is clear: he meant to drive a wedge between us."

"Halim we are past all this. Bhujerba must stand with us. We can stopVayne."

Ondore let out a sigh as he stood up from his chair. He gripped his cane for support as he stood, looking at the princess. "I once knew a girl whose only wish was to be carried in her uncle's arms. Your Majesty is a woman grown now."

"Then Bujerba will aid me?" Ashe asked. Her tone suggested all business, and didn't really want to reminisce.

"Suppose for a moment you were to defeat Vayne," Ondore said quickly. "What then?" You cannot simply rebuild your kingdom with the only proof of your birthright stolen. Without that the Gran Kiltias on Bur-Omisace cannot and will not recognize your majesty as the rightful heir without it. You may yet be a princess, but without proof of your identity, you are powerless. You will remain with me. We do nothing till the time is right."

"I cannot just wait!"

"Then what does Your Majesty propose we do?" Ondore's tone more agitated.

"Uncle Halim..."

"Incidentally, what is the going rate for rescuing princesses these days?" Balthier piped in. "Food would be a start- the good stuff, mind you."

"This can be arranged though it will take some time," Ondore replied, relieved to have a more relaxed conversation. Ashe had silently turned around and began walking away, looking dejected that her uncle wouldn't help.

"Time enough for a bath, I hope," Balthier continued as Ashe walked out. "Dirty business, you know. Ah, best bring a change of clothes too."

Lightning left the room with Balthier and the Marquis still talking about the compensation. She expected to see Ashe heading to the quarters that the guards had pointed to earlier. But a quick glance could see that no one had been here yet. Catching something in her peripheral vision she noticed Ashe walking out of the estate and into town by herself.

'What is she doing?' Lightning asked herself as she hurried out of the estate to catch up to her.

Ashe made her way discreetly into the town and back into the aerodome. The security here was fairly light. She entered the hangar where Balthier had stationed the Strahl. Seeing that no one was around to stop her she opened the hatch to the airship and walked inside. Planting herself in the front she began fiddling with the controls, trying to find the right one to ignite the engines.

"What exactly are you planning?" Lightning asked from behind, startling Ashe. "This is Balthier's ship you know. Call me crazy but I don't think sky pirates take it well when their ships are stolen."

"I'm going to retrieve the Dawn Shard," Ashe responded as she continue to try and make the airship start. "It's the proof that I need. I know where it's hidden. I'll return his airship later."

"Going it alone? Didn't Basch and I promise to keep you safe?"

Giving up on the controls for the moment, Ashe turned herself around to face Lightning. "This is something that I have to do. Not only for myself but for all those who have fallen. I will not be made to hide! I'll fight alone, if I must."

"You don't need to fight alone when you have Basch," Lightning corrected as she stepped closer until she was at Ashe's side. "I swore an oath earlier as well. What are you trying to accomplish?"

"I'm trying to concentrate!" Ashe said flustered as she stood up, a foot or two away from Lightning. It wasn't intimidating her however. Lightning stood her ground. "Why stay with me anyway? I said earlier if this is too much of a burden then I'd understand why you left."

"Because I know what it's like," Lightning replied without pause. "To lose the most precious thing that you have. Going to any means in getting it back. Punishing others for your mistakes, not waiting around for someone to give you an answer, even leaving others behind. It's lonely and painful. But it doesn't need to be when you can have others carry on with you. I'm not going anywhere. You leave, you're taking me and Basch with you. You'll just have to deal with it."

"What about your sister?" Ashe asked.

"She's strong," Lightning replied crossing her arms. "She was separated from me, kidnapped by bounty hunters and then held by a Judge and still walking to talk about it. I may be her big sister but she doesn't need me that much anymore."

"Lightning...I..."

"That's quite enough, you two," came the voice of Ondore from behind. But when the two ladies turned to the back of the airship Balthier appeared to be standing against the door way with a microphone in his hand.. "What do you think? A bit over the top? In my line of work, you never know when something like this might come in handy." He flipped a switch to make it sound like Ashe. "I'm trying to concentrate!" Followed by switching it to sound like Lightning. "You'll just have to deal with it."

"Little old to be playing with toys, don't you think?" Lightning remarked.

Balthier just gave a casual shrug before putting the voice changer away. "I'm leaving you with the Marquis princess."

"You can't." Ashe protested.

"Trust me you're better of staying here," Balthier said firmly as he turned around to walk out of the airship.

"Suppose you kidnapped me instead?" Ashe suggested, catching Balthier off guard. "You're a sky pirate aren't you? Then steal me. Is that so much to ask?"

"What do you have that I would want?" Balthier inquired, only turning his head slightly to acknowledge her.

"The Dynast-King's treasure," Ashe replied without a moment's hesitation. "The Dawn Shard is but one of the riches that lie waiting in King Raithwall's tomb."

Balthier found himself turning out while giving an audible whistle, clearly impressed. "King Raithwall, you say?"

"Kidnapping royalty is a serious offence," Basch said entering the scene from the back of the airship. "It won't do much to lower the bounty on your head."

"How much is the price on your head these days, I wonder?" Balthier quipped as Basch walked past him to Ashe.

"Allow me to escort you in Vossler's place," Basch offered.

"Will you be joining us?" Fran asked coming in with Serah and Mog behind her. Clearly everyone saw Ashe trying to steal the airship.

"Sounds like fun," Lightning replied with a small shrug. "I already promised Ashe I would anyway."

"Great, I'll be coming too," Serah said as she took one of the back seats.

"You sure?" Lightning asked

"Well I think we still have things to talk about. Besides, where am I suppose to go?"

"I'm coming too, kupo," Mog said energetically as he hovered himself down to Serah's lap where she embraced him.

"Guess I'm outnumbered," said Lightning with a small grin. Her way of saying she's happy Serah's coming along..

"Then it's settled," Fran said taking one of the front seats. "We should leave before the Marquis realizes she's missing. Like proper kidnappers."

Ashe moved herself out of the way for Balthier to sit down as Basch took a middle seat. Serah moved herself to the seat behind Balthier, trying to get a good look at the controls. "How fast is this ship?"

Lightning didn't hear the response as Ashe motioned for her to join her in the back for a moment. The engines began moving as Lightning headed behind with the princess. "Yes?"

"You've been here long enough to know about Judges, but do you know about Knights?" Ashe asked. Lightning shook her head no. "Well I'd be surprised if you had. It's an old tradition in Dalmasca. Bestowed upon those who would serve Dalmasca's rulers. Personal guards, who serve for life to protect those who anointed them. There hasn't been one in centuries."

"What does that have to do with me?" Lightning inquired as the ship had set off from Bhujerba.

"I'd like to offer you the Knight position," Ashe said.

"Shouldn't you be offering that to Basch or Vossler? You've known me for all of a few days compared to them."

Ashe shook her head before responding. "Basch and Vossler will already serve until their last breath. They don't need any kind of anointed position to know they have my trust. This is my way of staying I trust my life with you."

"A knight," Lightning repeated in a low tone to herself. It sounded better than being a soldier. Something that wasn't in high opinion around these parts. And there was a part of Lightning had to accept, that going home wouldn't be an option. Perhaps this would be the best she could make of herself here. "Very well. I shall be your Knight, Princess Ashe."

Ashe stepped forward and placed her right hand on Lightning's shoulder. "Normally there's a formal ceremony for these events. But that'll have to wait. For now, this will do. I, Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca, hereby declare you my Knight, the Knight of Dalmasca."


	10. A Tomb fit for a King

Author's Note: Didn't think chapter would be so long, but here we go. Hope you enjoy it. After the next chapter I think I'll have more freedom to have fun with the characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10 A tomb fit for a king.<p>

"So, you were transported a full day before me?" Lightning asked her sister as they departed the Strahl unto the Dalmascan Westersands.

"Yeah, you were nowhere to be found," Serah replied as Mog floated around her. "The Crystal shattered once I let go and I couldn't put it back together. So I just went to Rabanastre. I figured you got here before I did."

"I don't suppose you know what brought us here do you?"

Serah shook her head. "No. I spent the day looking for you. When I couldn't find you I decided to try and find out what happened. No one knew of something this happening."

"I don't have any leads either," Lightning confessed as she crossed her arms. "Our best gambit is to follow Ashe and her entourage. Something should present itself sooner or later."

"Hey Lightning," Serah said softly."Do you think we can go back? To Snow? To New Bodhum?"

Lightning didn't want to answer that question. It seemed less likely as time went on and their knowledge of Ivalice grew. Knowledge that showed no promise of a return. "If something brought us here, something can take us back. We just need to find the person behind that voice."

"But you know, Ivalice isn't too bad really. Compared to what went on in our lives."

"That's true," Lightning agreed. "I know we may not want to discuss it, but there may be a reality where we have to make this place our new home."

"I know," Serah sighed, obviously having crossed her mind a few times. "We'll just have to make the best of it. I think Sky Pirate is in my future."

"Not by a long shot," Lightning remarked quickly. "I don't want to even think of you in that position."

"I did say 'I think' right?" Serah asked innocently. Lightning wasn't being fooled so easily. "You just don't like Balthier do you?"

Lightning turned her head to Balthier who had been securing the anchor to the Strahl. "I trust him so long as our ends are the same. He's not without a moral code. He's not my type, but I see why you like him."

"He's not too bad," Serah grinned while looking at him walking with Fran some distance from the anchor.

With the whole group now off the ship, Balthier signaled to his moogles on the ship. A moment later the ship began phasing out of the light spectrum and became transparents.

"Cloaking technology?" Lightning asked to herself. "Even Cocoon didn't have that."

"This 'come in handy' often?" Ashe asked turning to the sky pirate.

"It's tough being popular," Balthier responded smugly. Wouldn't want any admirers dropping in while we're away. Well now, that's as far as she goes. We'll be in jagd from here onwards."

"Across the sandsea to the Valley of the Dead. And to King Raithwall's tomb below," Ashe asserted. She motioned for Mog to come over. The moogle hovered over and produced a world map for Ashe to use as a reference. With her finger she traced the path they needed to take.

"So, when you're in jagd, skystones don't work at all. That's why we gotta walk the whole way," Serah explained to Lightning as they joined the group.

"Not often you have get to educate me on something," Lightning commented as Mog put away the map and rejoined Serah.

"Well, if you want to be a sky pirate, you have to know...what?" Lightning shook her head and crossed her arms. "You really don't want me to be a sky pirate do you?"

Lightning didn't say a word. Instead she just turned to Ashe to wait for her to continue on. With a nod the grouped moved forwards into the Ogir-Yen Sandsea. Appropriately named for the unusual 'sea' that encompassed the region. Nothing but sand but flowing as if it were truly a body of water. Lightning and Serah had never seen such a wonder like this. Though Lightning had to remember she had seen a monster shoot lava into the air to catch a continent and freeze it instantaneously. Compared to that the Ogir-Yen Sandsea was just eye candy.

Going further into the Sandsea showed giant red and rusty colored platforms spread across the vast desert. They looked deserted however. No movement on top, no construction workers repairing damaged bridges or falling parts pieces. The elements, as harsh as they were, took their time and toll on the constructs. The only thing left were wild monsters. None of which posed a significant challenge to the party of six.

"A construct to draw oil from the ground," Basch explained as he saw Serah gazing on the platforms. "Abandoned many years now it seems."

"I see that," Serah replied."Did the Dalmascans build them?"

"No. The Rozarrians. Their empire lies far to the west, ever at war with Archadia. Heedless of the kingdoms caught in their midst." Basch paused for a moment thinking about all the destruction the war had wrought before listing them. "Dalmasca. Nabradia. Landis."

"Tis the small craft's fate: to watch the list of the galleons and pray for light winds." Vossler had appeared from behind the group.

"Vossler! Why are you here?" Basch asked, surprised at Vossler's appearance.

"Imagine my surpise when upon my return to Bhujerba, I find both you and the Lady Ashe have vanished. I thought you above consorting with sky pirates."

"Balthier is a man worthy of our trust," Basch defended. "And it was the Lady Ashe's decision. I am content to lend my arm. As I could not when Rasler died, when her throne was taken." Basch paused again as the thought of his failures crossed his mind. "Never again. I will defend her this time."

"You walk the knight's path. The Lady Ashe?"

Basch turned and pointed to Ashe, standing by a rail with Lightning beside her. Vossler began walking towards her before Basch placed his hand out to stop him temporarily. "You call me a knight, but you should know Her Majesty has bestowed Lightning with the Order of the Knight."

"What?" Vossler seemed taken back from this. "That title hasn't existed since the Dynast-King himself. Why give such an honor to a foreigner?"

"Lightning has proven herself to Lady Ashe," Basch explained before lowering his arm. "She seems quite taken with her."

Vossler shook his head in disbelief. He left Basch and Serah to themselves as he walked over to Ashe. Balthier and Fran were on the other side of the oil rig, talking about some disturbing patterns in the sandsea. Fran always had a sixth sense to the environment around her. Serah walked to the rig with Basch beside her, talking more about Rozzaria, the size of the desert, and other topics. Being a teacher Serah had very keen on learning more about the world. With a whole new one to learn her mind became more inquisitive.

"I see," Vossler said after hearing Ashe's plan. "So the Dawn Shard does lie in King Raithwall's tomb. The Marquis sympathizes with your plight, yet the Empire purges as a carrian bird on his shoulder. He can keep whispers of your "abduction" silent for only so long."

"Yes, but tell me, Vossler, what have you accomplished?" Ashe inquired.

Balthier came running over to the group of three. "We leave at once! This is Urutan-Yensa territory and they are unfond of visitors."

Before Lightning could even ask what he was referring too her question had been answered in the background. The sandsea erupted as a dozen fish like creatures jumped out. On their back were small humanoid looking creatures wearing sand colored attire. In what Lightning assumed were their hands seemed like spears. Even from the sizable distance between them and the party their high pitched battle chants could be heard. Now Lightning knew what a Urutan-Yensa was.

"Looks like we've attracted the wrong sort of attention," Balthier said stating the obvious. "Let's quit this place while we still can. Move!"

"Vossler!" Ashe half-shouted to catch Vossler's attention who had been running already. "Have you found the means to restore Dalmasca?"

"First, we must claim the Dawn Shard. It all begins with that."

Ashe wanted to know more but present circumstances made that difficult. Turning to Lightning she found her Knight giving a nod to indicate she had her back. Ashe gave a nod in return and began running with the group, Lightning right behind her. The rest of the Ogir-Yen Sandsea hadn't been too difficult. Very few surprises laid in wait for them. The Nam-Yensa Sandsea, the last patch of desert before the tomb of Raithwall, proved more challenging.

The Urutan-Yensa had scattered themselves around the Nam-Yensa in preparation for the party. They were very territorial and didn't care for any humes as they were called. Lightning and Serah were still getting used to that term. Unlike the typical monsters in the region they were more intelligent, using tactics and spells at the party. But the party could match them with their own techniques. Fran, Balthier and Serah attacked from the back while Basch, Ashe and Lightning became the front lines The combination worked well all the way up to King Raithwall's tomb.

There were two final obstructions to the tomb. One was a heavy armored tortoise that even the Urutan-Yensa preferred attacking than the group. Deciding to show compassion the party attacked the tortoise with all their skills. The tortoise used a spinning attack when it could to make sure being surrounded wasn't it's weakness. Vossler and Basch pressed hard against the sides of the creature to make sure it didn't spin. Lightning flew high into the air before coming down with her gunblade drawn, striking into the shell, killing the creature.

The final test, right outside the tomb itself was a large phoenix like bird. A certain glow emitted from the bird as it flapped it's wings angrily at the party. Either it had been guarding the tomb or didn't want them in their territory. Didn't really matter either way. This time Balthier, Fran and Serah provided the front lines since their weapons could reach the creature in the air. Lightning send Thunder spells when she could. The bird constantly made sweeps of the party, trying to grab and attack them with it's talons and giant wings. But every time the bird did that Ashe and Lightning would strike it with their own blades. After a few more minutes of attacks the bird finally came crashing down in defeat.

With the bird gone, the group began climbing the vast amount of stairs leading up to the entrance of King Raithwall's tomb. "Long ago," Ashe began, "the gods granted their favor to King Raithwall who would oversee the subjugation of a territory spanning from Ordalia to Valendia. Here he forged the Galtean Alliance. Though he is called the Dynast-King upon establishing the Alliance, he demonstrated compassion for his people, and disdain for needless war. A philosophy passed on to his successors. One that would bring peace and prosperity for hundreds of years to follow. It was during this time of peace that the city-states Archadia and Rozarria each members of Raithwall's Alliance took root and flourished. Raithwall left three relics signifying descent from the Dynast-King. Of these, the Midlight Shard was given to what would become House of Nabradia and the Dusk Shard to my ancestors, the founders of Dalmasca. The last of these relics was the Dawn Shard. It remains hidden here known only to those of royal blood."

"As though the Dynast-King foresaw the very plight before us now," Vossler speculated.

"Only his descendants are suffered within. If we enter without proof of such lineage.."

"There's no guarantee we'll make it out alive," Balthier finished her sentence. "Vicious beasts. Fiendish traps. Something like that?"

"After an armored torotise, a garuda, and sand marauders I think we're overqualified," Lightning remarked.

"But you must consider the Prize," Ashe reassured. "The Dawn Shard lies within. And Raithwall's tresure."

"And there was I thinking this was going to be hard." Balthier took the lead into the tomb, opening it's doors for the first time in who knows how long.

The inside of the tomb looked surprisingly simple. Long hallways, tall stairwells and wide open spaces. But as the group traversed the tomb monsters came in all forms to guard the king's treasures. Bats from above, skeletons from below, all ready to attack any unworthy. But the party proved themselves capable and bested any creature the tomb threw at them.

Their first real test occurred after they descended some stairs to walk across a long and narrow bridge. From the moment they stepped unto the bridge a defense mechanism was activated. From behind a wall came to life, springing out a dozen legs to push itself forward, two arms with swords, and a whole wall as a back.

Mog flew himself over to the door at the end of hallway, trying to open it for the group. "It won't open kupo!"

"This thing is guarding it," Lightning stated as she took out her gunblade. "Gotta get through this first."

Like the tortoise and garuda earlier the party teamed up to attack. Slowly the creature approached, as if to taunt the party with a time limit. They didn't need it however. Ashe, Basch, Vossler and Lightning were quick to attack as hard and fast as possible. Balthier and Fran hit from long distance while Serah cast spells for the party to recover any injury. The Demon Wall barely put up a fight compared to the others prior to entering the tomb. It only made it's way a quarter through the bridge before being destroyed and being turned into rock and dust.

The door at the end of the bridge unlocked with the creatures defeat and the party was able to proceed. Ashe stayed in pace with Lightning as the group went through the doors. "Lightning?"

"Yes Your Majesty?" Lightning responded

Ashe shook her head with a playful smile. "A Knight doesn't have to call me by title. Especially when for the moment I am without one. I'm curious, is Lightning your real name?"

"No. It's a name I started using years ago to distance myself from who I was and who I'd prefer to be."

"Like Amalia," Ashe pointed out. Lightning nodded in response as a small smile grazed her face. "What is your real name?"

Lightning didn't have an immediate response. She had been so used to being called Lightning it felt like her real name. Even her sister calling her by it these days had felt odd and out of place. At this point, to her, it felt like something only her close friends should know. Then again, Ashe did appoint her as her Knight. She trusted Lightning. For some reason that made her heart beat faster, to have that connection. "I tend to keep it a secret. Light can be used for short if you like."

"Fair enough Light," Ashe accepted with a smile. "I understand the importance of keeping a secret. You can tell me your name after I've restored Dalmasca."

The group entered through the door to see a series of stairs leading down into a deep series of halls and stairs that hugged the walls of the tomb. All leading down to the bottom level, their final destination. Though it still looked like they had a ways to go it wouldn't be too long to reach their goal.

"Incredible," Vossler breathed as he gazed at the inner portion of the tomb. His expression changed however when he stared at Fran and Balthier scouting the place. "It wounds me to look on as they Pillage so solemn a place."

"Yet without help, you and I are as nothing. Is this not so?" Ashe tried to reason. Vossler retorted with a rough sigh. "He thinks ever and always on his own profit. Assure him of it, and he shall remain true to our cause."

"I do not share Your Majesty's trust," Vossler retorted as calmly as he could. His gaze focused on Lightning who had joined her sister and Mog on the other side of the rail. "I'm surprised you even bestowed such a title as Knight to that woman. She's proven herself trustworthy I admit, but why such a title?"

Ashe looked over at her Knight, someone she had only met recently. "She knows what it's like." Turning back to face Vossler. "Lightning told me about being branded an enemy of her home, hunted down, for something she didn't commit. Much like Basch. Like me she lost her home, forced to make a new one, and still rebounded to fix it. She understands the issues I must go through better than any. Despite the hardships she's willing to go through them with me. Even if it means that it will remind her of her own past. She's more than qualified for the position."

"Your Majesty I don't think..."

"We will continue this later," Ashe said irritated as she walked past Vossler. The part she had left out was that someone who had been willing to stay with her, not out of duty or patriotism, but simply because they cared, hadn't touched her quite like this since Lord Rasler. " Now we should concern ourselves with finding the Dawn Shard. It sleeps, in waiting. Somewhere deep within."

"How can you be certain?"

"I can hear its call."

Ashe signaled for Basch and Lightning to join as she began descending the stairs. The rest of the party followed a moment later. The rest of the trip down wasn't as treacherous as they had predicted. No unusual enemies to face compared to earlier. The tortoise, garuda, and demon wall had been by far the greatest challenges. Compared to them the undead warriors and bats were no match for any of the members. Serah and Balthier were so fast with their weapons that the bats couldn't even get close to the party. But the final challenge laid before them as they hit the bottom floor.

In front of them stood a giant monster guarding the final chamber of the tomb. A tall beast with two sets of arms, hooves for legs, covered in fiery colored fur and wielding a large and thick staff. The creature unfolded it's arms and took a few steps forward to the party. Grasping the staff in one of it's arms, he brought it up into air in one stroke. The flames lighting the chamber grew ten fold and roared violently.

_'This one might be a challenge,'_ Lightning thought as the group grew their weapons. Indeed the gigas proved to be a formidable opponent.

It took one heavy swing downward against Vossler, who tried to block the attack. The strength of the attack pushed him to his knees immediately. With a spare hand, or two, the gigas shot two fire spells at Fran and Serah, inflaming their arrows to ashes. Lightning threw a few lightning spells at the creature, who barely even noticed the attack. Rather the creature began attacking Vossler and Basch repeatedly with quick and power strikes. Enough to force the two veteran swordsmen on the defensive. Two of it's arms sending out fire spells to repel the arrows while the creatures bulk seemed firm enough to weather the attacks Lightning and Balthier sent it's way.

"This isn't working," Lightning stated as the battle continued. It may have seemed like a draw, but the gigas was beginning to wear Vossler and Basch down. "Serah!"

Serah heard her sister, knowing what she needed to do. Charging her bow and arrow she pointed at the sky, right above where the creature stood. Letting it go the arrow soared until it was right above it's target. It split into dozens of arrows, raining down on the gigas. The attacks were quick and strong enough to make the creature pause in it's attacks. Long enough for Lightning and Ashe to strike on it's left while Vossler and Basch hit the creature from the right. Instead of countering, every time the gigas began to cast a fire spell or raise it's staff to attack, the movement was stopped by Balthier's shooting it's hands.

The creature stumbled back, only to summon a large circle behind it. With a wave of it's hands the circle emitted large amounts of fire, spouting in all directions. A fourth level size fire spell. Lightning wasn't going to let it continue for long. With a huge jump she found herself shooting to the fire creature, gunblade and pointed forward. Piercing through the fire she planted her gunblade into the side of the creature and cut through. The flames stopped immediately, just as the monster fell forward, erupting into light.

"In vain glory they arose, shouting challenges at the gods," Fran began to explain as the new flames and light formed a crystal with a symbol in them. "But prevail they did not. Their doom it was to walk the Mist until Time's end. A legend of the Nu Mou."

The crystal hovered it's way over to Ashe who took it in her hands. "My family tells a story of the Dynast-King and an Esper. The story goes that in his youth the Dynast-King defeated a mighty gigas, for which the gods took heed of him. Thereafter, it was bound to him in thralldom."

"So all this time it's been here guarding the Dynast-King's treasure," Balthier asserted to the stories he just heard.

"Not so," Ashe replied as she made her way to the entrance of the cmaber. "The Esper is the Dynast-King's treasure."

"That's your treasure?"

Ashe turned herself to face them as a silhouette of Belias the Gigas appeared around her. "In this Esper we now command rests a power whose worth is beyond any measure."

"Is that so? Call me old-fashioned, but I was hoping for a treasure whose worth we could measure." Balthier seemed a bit disappointed for not getting the treasure he wanted.

Lightning found herself smirking. _'Even though Ashe meant what she said, she unknowingly outwitted Balthier. Well done.'_

The doors found themselves opened as Ashe pushed them apart and to the side. Her party following a moment later to find themselves walking up a few more stairs. In front of them laid a tall pedestal with a purple orb hovering above it. The group stood still, transfixed by this orb.

"What's wrong?" Basch asked as he looked at Vossler. Lightning had noticed it took. The look on his face of wonder and amazement. But something did seem off about it.

Vossler shook off Basch's question before turning to Ashe. "Your Majesty, we must go."

Ashe nodded in agreement, unaware of what Vossler had looked like a moment ago. Slowly she moved forward to the shard, climbing up the steps. The orb let out a bright glow as Ashe picked up the shard from it's holder. Though no one could see it, a ghost image of her late husband Rasler appeared before her. He only stared at her before walking by, passing her and the group to the outside where he faded away. Before he did Ashe could tell no one else could see him, but Serah and Lightning who looked at each other confused.

Moments later the party had reached topside and began readying themselves for the long trek back across th desert. Ashe held on tightly to the shard. "Let's go."

The group exited the tomb, only to find large shadows cast over them and a loud rumbling from above. Looking up the 8th fleet, let by the Leviathan descended upon them. A transport ship came down to greet the party with dozens of soldiers, ready to take them in.

'Not again,' Lightning groaned as they went back into chains.


	11. Leviathan Shard

Author's note: Not much to say on this one. But I'm really excited for the next one. Plenty of Ashe/Lightning in that one. I need to find room for Serah/Balthier. But I hope this works for now. Enjoy and have fun.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11 Leviathan Shard<p>

The 8th fleet of the empire had seized the party and brought them on the flagship once again. Being captured like this almost seemed routine as they were lead through the airship. On the bridge of the ship Judge Ghis stood without his helmet. It laid in front of him on the console, being lightly tapped by his fingers as the party came into view.

"Such a tremendous honour to again be graced with your presence, Majesty," Ghis said smugly, knowing the position he was in.. "You left us with such great dispatch upon our last encounter that I must confess I had begun to worry that we may have given your Majesty some cause for offense."

"Such a heartfelt display of remorse," Ashe responded sarcastically. "Now what is it you want?"

"I want you to give me the Nethicite."Serah found herself gripping the container that Larsa had given her days before. Judge Ghis took note of her hiding it from him. "That is a base imitation! We seek Raithwall's legacy. The ancient relics of the Dynast-King: Deifacted Nethicite." His fierce demeanor changed with a smug look. "Did you not tell them Captain Azelas?"

All eyes of the party turned to Vossler as he walked up to Ashe. Noticeably he was not in chains like the rest. "Majesty, he speaks of the Dawn Shard, that is the Nethicite"

No one said a word for a moment, stunned by this revelation. Basch was the first to say something. "Are you mad, Vossler?"

"If we are to save Dalmasca, we must accept the truth. I will fight this profitless battle no more."

"Captain Azelas has struck a wise bargain,"Ghis continued while everyone was stunned. "In return for the Dawn Shard, the Empire will permit Lady Ashe to reclaim her throne, and the Kingdom of Dalmasca will be restored." He had expected Ashe to say something, but she remained silent. "Think of it. An entire kingdom for a stone. You must admit, 'tis more than a fair exchange."

"Not all of us are easy to control, you know," Lightning said, drawing the Judge's attention to her.

"And when all is said and done, your master will have another pet," Balthier added.

Judge Ghis stared between the two for a moment in silence. Trying to hold back his anger. "Lady Ashe, let us take these two before for the people of Dalmasca. Your Majesty wallows in indecision on peril of their heads." He drew his sword and places it between the sky pirate and gunblade wielder. "And theirs shall be the first to fall"

"Well at least your sword is to the point." Balthier said staring at the judge.

"Even if it couldn't cut us before," Lightning remarked. The Judge's attempt to intimidate them didn't seem to be working.

Ashe came forward with the Dawn Shard, holding it up for Ghis to take it. The Judge sheathed his sword before taking the stone from the princesses hands. He brought the stone up to the light, getting a better look at it. "To think the relics of the Dynast-King were Deifacted Nethicite. Doctor Cid will be beside himself."

"What did you say?" Balthier demanded.

Judge Ghis wasn't listening it seemed, or choose to ignore the inquiry altogether. "Captain Azelas, take them to Shiva. They should have leave to return to Rabanastre soon."

Vossler led the party out of the bridge and to the hangar where a shuttle laid waiting to take them. They boarded the smaller airship and took off from the Leviathan. A moment later they arrived at Shiva, a light cruise airship in the fleet. The party got out a moment later, still bound in chains with the exception of Vossler.

"When we return to Dalmasca, we can announce that you are live and well," Vossler explained to Ashe as they walked. "I will then continue our negotiations with the Empire. I believe Larsa's the key. He'll listen to us. We should trust him."

Ashe stopped in her tracks before turning her head sharply to him. "Who are you, Vossler, to talk of trust?"

"A Son of Dalmasca."

"A traitor of Dalmasca," Lightning corrected as she walked past him.

Fran had been stopped in her tracks. She had planted her head into hands, as if she had a migraine. "Such heat. The Mist, it's burning." Soon her whole body began shaking violently, drawing the attention of the soldiers. When one tried to touch she tore apart her cuffs and slammed the soldier across the room with one kick.

"Hold her down!" Vossler ordered as the guards began charging her. But Fran simply responded with vicious attacks left and right, taking out guard after guard.

"What's wrong with her?" Serah asked as Mog began undoing the cuffs around each member of the party.

"I always knew Fran didn't take well to being tied up," Balthier stated as Fran took a few more. "I just didn't know how much." Balthier turned to Ashe. "How about you?"

"I like Fran's idea," Ashe said as her cuffs came undone. "Let's get out of here!"

The party began rushing for the exit only for Vossler to stand in front of the, sword drawn. "No farther. Sky pirates! The Future of Dalmasca will not be stolen!" He held his sword high, ready to attack anyone trying to pass. Basch was the first to approach. "Why do this, Basch? This struggle is futile. You must know where it leads."

"I do know," Basch replied as he reflected on his past. "All to well."

"Dalmasca's future won't be stolen," Lightning added as she pulled out her gunblade. "At least we didn't try to sell it away like you did."

Vossler had had enough. All the anger he had, the sorrow, the hatred, were thrust into his blade as he charged them. Lightning didn't hesitate in charging in return, clashing her blade with his and parrying it. Vossler continued his assault, only for his blade to be blocked by Basch's shield. Then a third strike, that got parried by the woman he defended for two years.

While Lightning and Basch kept them occupied, Serah found an opening and ran through to the exit. "Mog and I will get us an airship."

"Now _that's_ a sky pirate in the making," Balthier complimented as he ran with Fran behind her. "We'll have her ready by the time you're done with the captain."

That would only be a moment later. Basch blocked one of Vosslers sword attacks with his shield while Ashe disarmed it with her sword, followed by Lightning hitting once across Vosslers chest, cutting deep. He stumbled back from the strike, unable to fight back. His legs gave way and soon found himself knelt down before the group.

No one said anything for a moment. The trio looking down at a man they trusted moments ago. He struggled to get up look at them. "All I have done," Vossler struggled to put together, "I've ever thought of Dalmasca first."

"I know you do," Basch replied sympathetically. "I would ne'er gainsay your loyalty."

The wound had begun to affect him again. No longer even able to sit up straight his back gave way, forcing him on all fours. "Look on what my haste has wrought. Did I act too quick? Or was your return too late?" Basch didn't say a word. Just looked on at the man he trusted before him on death's door. "I can serve her no more. You must take up my charge."

Basch turned around and began running with Ashe. Lightning was about to join them before her leg was griped by Vosslers hands. "Lightning, a moment. I would ask you to serve Her Majesty as well."

"I'm a Knight," Lightning replied as she moved her leg away from Vossler's grip. "I'm determined to help her."

"A Knight," Vossler repeated with a chuckled that turned into a grunt a moment later from pain. "I didn't trust Her Majesty's trust in bestowing you with that title before." Forcing himself to sit up to look at Lightning. "My mistake. I was never worthy of it to begin with."

"When her kingdom is restored, I'll ask that you be anointed an honorary Knight for your sacrifice."

Vossler looked surprised at Lightning's proposal. He hadn't expected such kindness after what he had just done. A smile small crossed his face with a light chuckle coming afterwards. "Guard her well," he finally said.

"Lightning, lets go," Ashe implored as she came back, grasping Lightning's hand and pulling it along with her.

"I will," Lightning responded to Vossler before turning back to Ashe and Basch, running for the exit.

Outside the Leviathan a small airship began flying away at top speed. Just in time as a massive explosion erupted from the flagship and spread out in all directions. The sky filed with red energy and mist, growing quickly and encompassing most ships. The small one that Serah and Balthier had confiscated did it's best to outrun the explosion. The entire time they ship spent a mere hundred meters or so away the edge of

"This might get a little dicey!" Balthier stated as the ship rocked from the nearby explosion.

It was another minute before the rocking stopped. The explosion grew no larger and had reached it's maximum extend. The small airship spun around to look at the giant circular ball of energy that encompassed the 8th fleet moments before. The explosion began to disperse into the sky bit by bit as a small orb began floating out of the ball of energy.

"What's that?" Serah asked.

Ashe turned herself to the window to see the ball coming further out of the energy and into clear sky, showing itself as the purple orb from before. "I think it's the Dawn Shard."

"Balthier," Lightning began to say.

"Already on it," Balthier said as he turned the airship to grab the orb.

The following day news had gotten out around the empire about what had transpired, marring a few details. The Leviathan had sunk along with the 8th fleet of the Archadian Imperial Army. Ashe's uncle, Ondore, had quit as leader of Bhujerba to take part in the resistance. Ashe and her entourage had found the Strahl during the aftermath of the explosion, and used it to return to Rabanastre. Despite all of the commotion the past few days no one knew that the princess was still live and well. She had even insisted that everyone not reveal this information to anyone.


	12. A Knight's Kiss

Author's Note: This is a chapter I have been waiting to write. Mostly for the Ashe/Lightning scene. I had a lot of trouble figuring out the dialogue for them but I hope it works out for everyone. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: A Knight's Kiss<p>

Four days had passed since the destruction of the Leviathan and the 8th fleet. During that time the party had hidden inside of Rabanastre. An empty building presented itself to the group near the bazaar. Balthier had enough gil to pay for a week's rent so no one would disturb them while they kept a low profile. Not like anyone had been specifically looking for them, but better to be safe than sorry.

Serah had been on supply duty since she drew the least amount of attention to herself. When she went out Lightning had instructed her to look on the boards for information. Information on current events, possibly anything on the crystal that brought them here, or anything of interest. Besides an occasional update on the empires of Ivalice the only notes of interest were posters for bounty hunters to take out some rogue monsters.

Lightning and Serah had just rejoined the group in the sparsely furnished room. "So it was the Dawn Shard that brought down the Imperial fleet," Basch said as Serah and Lightning took their seats. They had just come in time to hear a discussion of the events they witnessed days ago.

"You know your stuff," an impressed Balthier said.

"Destructive power of such force- I've seen it once before." He turned to Ashe who had been sitting silently near a table, playing with her ring that Rasler had given her. "Lady Ashe, you know of what I speak."

"Nabudis," she answered as she looked up at Basch.

"The captial of Old Nabradia- Lord Rasler's fatherland," Basch explained to the rest of the group. Lightning and Serah were still not up to speed on everything Ivalice was about and it's history, but knew that much. "At the time of the invasion, a division of Imperials entered the city- there was a mighty explosion. Friend and foe died alike. Something was there- one of the Dynast-King's relics. The Midlight Shard was in Nabradia."

"More Nethicite," Balthier mused at hearing the story. "Well, no wonder they invaded."

"That ridiculous war," Ashe started to say, "the trap at the treaty signing- all this because Vayne wanted power. He must not be allowed to claim the nethicite. The Empire must never hold it."

"They already do. The Dusk Shard, most likely the Midlight Shard, too. Besides, can't they manufact nethicite now?"

Ashe stood up "Very well, then the path set before us is clear. We'll use the Dawn Shard to fight them! Dalmasca does not forget kindness nor ill deed done. With sword in hand she aids her allies. Sword in hand, she lays to rest her foes. This nethicite I hold must be my sword. I will avenge those who have died. And the Empire will know remorse."

No one said a word for a moment. They all heard her words and intentions of using the Dawn Shard. "Ashe, do you even know how to use it?" Lightning asked finally.

"I..."

"Judge Ghis tried to use it and look where it got him. You might have a sword in hand but without it's sheath swinging it around might be dangerous."

"The garif may know," Fran said. "The garif people live by the old ways. Magicite lore is part of their culture. They may hear it. The cry of the nethicite's power. Whispers of the Stone's menace."

"Dangerous though it be, what we need now is power," Ashe said firmly as she walked across the room to stand in front of Fran. "Should we declare Dalmasca free without the means to defend out claim the Empire would crush us. You must take me to meet with the garif."

Fran looked over Ashe's soldier at Balthier. "They live beyond Ozmone Plain."

"Not exactly close," he complained as he walked over to the two women

"Compensation- is that what you want?" Ashe asked quickly.

"Straight to the point, aren't we. I like that. Compensation..." His eyes looked over the princess for a moment. How about the ring?"

"This?" Ashe asked taken back as she held on to the ring, visibly distraught. "Isn't there something else?"

"Anything else and I would refuse. No ones forcing you." Balthier held out his hand as the deal maker. Like paying a merchant for food.

Ashe only stared down at the ring. The ring that Rasler had given her for their wedding. Their time had been shortened sadly by the war. Ever after Rasler's death the ring would come to symbolize her past, the memories they shared, and more. Ashe put down the Dawn Shard on the nearby table before her now free hand reached for the ring. Even pulling it off seemed like a chore. Like it appeared as an unbreakable chain to her past. Finally the ring came off and Ashe gently planted it in Balthiers open hand.

"I'll give it back to you," he reassured. "As soon as I find something more valuable."

That didn't seem to comfort Ashe in the slightest as she turned to the door and practically stormed out. Lightning got up from her seat and began following as Serah approached Balthier who had began examining the ring. "What do you mean "something more valuable"?"

Balthier gave a shrug as Ashe and Lightning exited the building. "Hard to say. I'll know when I find it. What is it you want, Serah? What are you looking for?"

"Me?" Serah asked as she pointed at herself. "I don't know. Maybe some place to call home here. Something to belong too."

"If you don't know, then you should definitely consider being a Sky Pirate." Balthier tucked the ring away before he began heading out. "A Sky Pirate means you go where the wind takes you. The world is your home."

It was decided to seek the garif in Kerwon, a region of Ivalice. To get there they'd have to head south past the Giza Plains Though Basch noted that the rain season had set in it didn't seem to bother anyone. Balthier suggested that they head out in the morning once everyone was prepared

Though Ashe protested initially, citing that they needed to do this as quick as possible. Balthier insisted that they prepare before their journey. Eventually Ashe relented and accepted his proposal.

Serah had done such a good job the past few days with supplies that Balthier 'volunteered' her to get some more for the trip. While Serah complained for a moment Balthier reminded her that even Sky Pirates have to do the dirty work every now and then. Lightning didn't care to hear how Balthier had been suggested her future career. He shrugged it off and claimed he need some shut eye for tomorrow's long trek. Even after Lightning mentioned how it was midday it didn't seem to affect his comments.

The next day came and the party set off too meet the Garif. Crossing the Giza Plains was the first step to the Garif. Even though the rains were heavy and long powerful streams of water blocked some paths, the group found a way through and into the Ozmone Plain. While the terrain wasn't as intense as the Giza Plains, there was much more ground to cover. The monsters in the area were much stronger than they had previously encountered. But thanks to many battles in the prior week they eventually fell before the party's strength.

Finally the group entered Jahara, the land and home of the Garif. With some minor issues of getting into the tribe, the party found themselves inside the village to meet with the Garif-Chief. They found him near the back of the camp, sitting near a roaring fire

The Garif-Chief held the Dawn Shard in his hand, looking up at it from his seated position. "This Nethicite- you have used it."

Ashe shook her head. "It was not I who used it. Indeed I had hoped you could show me how. Thus I've come.":

"You do not know the workings of the Stone." Looking up at Ashe behind his mask. "Then we are no different."

"What?"

"In ages past, the gods made a gift of nethicite to my people. But the manner of its use eluded us. Displeased by our failure the gods took back their Stones. They chose instead to give them to a Hume King. Called the Dynast-King, he used the Nethicite's power to bring peace to a troubled time. It is a curious thing. Though the blood of Raithwall flow through your veings, you cannot wield nethicite."

"Cannot wield it? So then, am I to understand you can't tell me how to use the Stone?"

"Though it shame me so to admit. Here before me stands a descendant of the Dynast-King himself and I can accord her no help at all. Still, even if you know how to use the nethicite, you would find it of small avail." He reached up with his hand to return the dawn shard. "The mist collected in the Stone over ages past is lost, and with it the Stone's power. It will be your posterity who wield the Stone in ages yet to come. This Stone is devoid of power. Empty, yet full of thirst. A terrible longing to drink the world dry. The power of men, and of magick. Of good, and of evil. It is often those who desire nethicite whom the nethicite itself desires."

Ashe listened to every word the chief said. The wisdom, the warnings, the disappointment of not knowing to use the stone. Hearing footsteps from behind she turned to see that Larsa of all people had come to see her. He had come to ask Ashe to accompany him to Mt. But-omisace.

"To Bur-omisace?" Ashe asked

"I say we ought to leave tomorrow," Larsa said candidly. " I was going to wait for my escort to return , but meeting you presents a great opportunity. This terrible war can be stopped, but I will need your help to do so."

"A war..."

"You know the Marquis Ondore leads a group of insurgents," Larsa paused for a moment to correct himself, "..your pardon, he leads a large resistance force against the empire. Lady Ashe, neither of our countries can afford this now. The Rozarrian Empire would stir. They would aid the resistance and use this aid as a pretext to declare war on Archadia and Archadia would have no choice but to answer. Lady Ashe, let us go to Bur-Omisace. With the blessing of his grace the Grand Kilties Anastasis you may rightly wear your crown, and declare the restoration of the Kingdom of Dalmasca. As queen, you can call for peace between the Empire and Dalmasca and stop Marquis Ondore."

"For peace?" Ashe asked outraged. "How dare you say that! The Empire attacked us, stole all we hold dear and you would have me save them from war?"

"Dalmasca would be the battlefield!" Larsa reasoned. "What if Nethicite were used on Rabanastre? You know my brother would do this!" Ashe took a less aggressive stance hearing these words. She looked down in thought, realizing that Vayne would use such a force. "Forgive me, I presumed overmuch. I could think of no other way to avoid bloodshed. If you cannot trust me, the please, take me as your hostage."

Night had fallen and the party were largely asleep in a nearby inn.. Ashe however was not sleeping and made her way out near the entrance of the camp. She had much to think about. Her next move, Larsa, the trials ahead. Ashe looked down at the Dawn Shard in her hand, as if to find some inspiration from the dead piece of nethicite. Her mind had been so deep into those thoughts she almost jumped when it appeared that someone stood ahead of her. A faint and ghostly image of her late husband.

"Rasler," Ashe mumbled to herself as she began running towards the bridge where the figure stood. But as she got closer to the bridge the figure disappeared for a more solid and feminine one.

"So it was Rasler you saw?" Lightning asked as Ashe came to the bridge "Like at the Dynast-king's tomb."

"So you did see him, too. But why?"

"I don't know," Lightning replied as she walked from the edge of the bridge to the middle. "Ever since I came here there have been many things I can't explain. Why I can see this apparition of Rasler for example.".

"It does seem strange," Ashe agreed as she stepped next to Lightning. "Rasler he died, to protect something. There are days that I wonder how it even makes sense. Like yesterday when I gave Balthier his ring for payment. Light, did I give up my reason for fighting?"

"If you did you wouldn't be here," Lightning reminded. "I saw how you struggled to take it off. Balthier said he'd give it back once he found something more valuable. Maybe he took it from you so you could find more value in something else."

"It...it was a marriage of convenience," Ashe slowly admitted. "A symbol of the alliance between Nabradia and Dalmasca.

"I heard. But you must've been close to hold on to his ring for so long."

Ashe shook her head. "Those roles we played were that. Though I did genuinely care for Rasler, I must admit I found it wearying."

"So you fight for revenge of your kingdom, and Rasler is the martyr," Lightning realized. "But once you handed Balthier your ring, you were left without one."

Ashe gave a slow nod. "I will accept Larsa's proposal and go with him to Mt. Bur-Omisace. I will make sure we avoid war with the empire."

"So, that's your plan?" Lightning asked before Ashe gave another nod. She walked over to the rail of the bridge and placed her hands on them. "I wish I had one. I wish I was like you. Without a home to go too, without a future, there's nothing for me to plan for."

"Nonsense. Even after my kingdom is restored, you can still be my Knight. Should that not suffice I'll have the means to repay you another way. I do not forget good deeds." Ashe placed one of her hands on top of Lightning's. "But I have come to realize something. I know little about you. I've made you my Knight for the selflessness you've shown and will to protect me. You told me who you were, but now that you're in Ivalice, what do you want to be now?"

"I don't know," Lightning said quietly. "I really don't know. I can't go home it seems. I can keep fighting for you. But fighting for no reason is no way to live. But perhaps that's why I came with you. I could've left at anytime. I needed a reason to fight and I found you. Perhaps I can give you the hope you need to restore your kingdom. Even if we do though, where's that leave me? With nothing to fight for?"

Ashe gripped Lightning's hand a bit tighter. "You want to know how I could take off that ring? It has to do with what you suggested earlier. I found something more valuable. Rasler is gone, and I only now see that." Her eyes looking down at her left hand, with Rasler's ring missing. "I have to move forward. Though it's hard to put into words as to why, I've found myself becoming more attached to you."

Ashe looked up from her hand to meet Lightning's gaze, staring right back at her. Lightning had to remember those times that she and Ashe talked. How the attitude she carried about herself, and to others had her heart skip beats now and then. It never occurred to Lightning up until now that all of this might've been an indication of the same feelings Ashe had. She had been fighting for so long that any idea of peace and happiness outside of her sister seemed almost impossible.

Lightning lifted her hand and pulled it away from Ashe's. "Lady Ashe, go and reclaim your kingdom."

Ashe looked a bit confused and hurt. To her this was her Knight saying no. For a moment Ashe thought it had been a mistake to let her heart open like this. That maybe she needed to focus strictly on what Lightning had suggested and reclaim her kingdom. Those thoughts all left as Lightning leaned her head down and locked her lips with Ashe's. The princess soon found both her hands being held into her Knight's.

Lightning finally pulled after holding the kiss for awhile. "As I was saying Lady Ashe; go and reclaim your kingdom. Let me be your knight and guard you. That way, we can both look to a future with a happy ending."

"Very well," Ashe responded happily with a smile. She let go of Lightning's hands before turning around and walking back to the camp. A the end of the bridge she stopped and turned back around. "Well? Did you not say you'd guard me? I assume that means my quarters as well."

Lightning let a smile cross her face as she began walking behind Ashe as she made her way to her tent. The sheets guarding the entrance were pushed aside as the two women walked inside. "Claire Farron."

"Excuse me?" Ashe asked as she turned to face her Knight.

"My name is Claire Farron," Lightning repeated. "I'm used to being called Farron from the time I was in the service. But I'd appreciate it if you kept Claire to yourself."

"Knight Farron it is."

Morning broke in the land of Jahara. Larsa had already woken up and stood near the bridge, anticipating Ashe's answer. Serah and Mog were next to be up. Stepping outside their tent she raised her arms while standing on her tip toes, stretching herself awake as Mog did an intimidation of the same routine. Relaxing her feet and letting her arms fell Serah spotted Ashe exiting her tent while fixing her hair and adjusting skirt. She was ready to say good morning to the princess when she spotted Lightning coming out right behind her. The two smiled and talked to one another as they walked to meet up with Larsa.

"They certainly seem to be in a good mood, kupo," Mog stated.

"Yeah," Serah responded quietly. She knew better. That was a look on Lightning's face that Serah had seen from herself when she snuck around with Snow.

Ashe and Lightning had made their way to the bridge where Larsa waited for them. "I will accompany you to Mt. Bur-Omisace."

"I had hoped you'd say yes," Larsa beamed with a sigh of relief. "I am glad."

"My heart is not set. I still have questions. I hope to find answers along the way."

"I had other reasons to invite you," Larsa added. "There's someone I'd like you to meet waiting on Bur-Omisace."

"Who is that?" Ashe inquired.

"An enemy, and an ally also. You will just have to wait and see for yourself." A small grin grew on his face as he turned around, departing from the two.

"Larsa likes to keep us in the dark,"Lightning remarked once Larsa had been out of ear range.

"He does not mean ill by it," Ashe replied in a playful tone.

"Well he's the best politician I've seen," Lightning complimented before turning to the princess. "We'll leave when you're ready Lady Ashe."

Ashe turned around to see that the rest of the party had awoken and joined up near the back, ready to depart with Ashe was ready. Serah began walking over to Lightning and Ashe as Balthier and Basch began discussing some issues. "We're ready. Make sure you guard me well Claire."

Lightning gave a small nod as Ashe began leading the group to Mt. Bur-Omisace.


	13. Dreams

Author's Note: I skipped the Golmore Jungle portion of the game. Mostly because I view this fanfic as mostly Ashe/Lightning and looking through the Golmore Jungle scenes there was little I could've used. Hope the rest works for you. I can see more Balthier/Serah in the next chapter. Until then, enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13 Dreams<p>

The journey to Mt. Bur-omisace was a long and treacherous one. The first step was getting through Ozmone plain. Since they had already crossed it once the second time seemed like a breeze. Though there was an oddly strong red chocobo that kept trying to attack them. Next came the Golmore Jungle. This area was much more treacherous with marlboro's, hounds and powerful creatures. It took some time but eventually the party got through and entered the Paramina Rift.

Entering the Paramina Rift the party found themselves being hit hard by a blizzard. "How much further?" Serah asked as her hands tried to warm up her arms by rubbing them.

"Up the northern mountain," Larsa answered calmly, obviously not affected by the weather.

"You're kidding me...Mog, can't you turn into a jacket or something?" Mog shook his head as he was shaking all over himself. "Lightning, you're not cold? Hey...am I the only one that's freezing?"

"The faster we get to the top the quicker you'll get warmed up," Lightning stated. She wouldn't admit it but she was cold as well. Difference was she had occasionally tossed out a fire spell through her body to keep her warm.

The blizzard did slow the party down as they climbed the mountainside. The monsters that sprung up didn't help either. Luckily they weren't that strong, but posed as a troublesome barrier as time went on. Finally after dozens of battles, blistering winds and frozen temperatures, Mt. Bur-Omisace appeared. A city on the top of a mountain, floating rocks around the city and a large hall like building near the middle.

After a short rest to catch their breathe Larsa lead Ashe to the Hall of Light to meet the Gran Kilitias, Anastatis. Entering the hall they cross the large and spacious room to meet the man. Or rather a Helgas, as Ashe explained to Lightning the previous night while in bed. His eyes were closed and though he appeared to be standing his body barely moved.

"Is he sleeping?" Serah asked only to be quickly silenced by Ashe.

"No, my child," Anastatis spoke. But his mouth didn't move as he spoke. The voice seemed to have come from all directions, as if heard in their minds. "I do not sleep. I dream. For reality and illusion are a duality, two parts of a whole. Only the mirror of dreams reflects what is true."

Ashe stepped forward to address the Gran Kiltias. "Anastasis, Your Grace, I am Ashelia..."

"Lay down your words. Ashelia, daughter of Raminas," Anastasis interrupted. His words were slow and well accented. "I have dreamt your dream. Who better to carry on the Dalmascan line than she who bears the Dawn Shard? Your dream of a kingdom restored is known to me."

Larsa stepped up this time, taking a step further than Ashe to address Anastasis. "Gran Kiltias, then give us your blessing. Grant the Lady Ashe her accession.."

"I do not suppose this is something you might...reconsider?" A male voice spoke from behind. A well dressed man with dark hair and sunglasses stood behind the group as they turned to address him. A woman stood next to him as they made their to the front. "My little emperor-in-waiting. You called and I have come."

Larsa's face lit up as he walked over the man, hand extended. But he man simply ignored it and ruffled Larsa's head, much to his annoyance. Brushing the arm aside Larsa turned back to Ashe. "This is the man I wanted you to meet. Believe it or not, he is a member of the noble House Margrace, rulers of the Rozarrian Empire."

The man laughed as he approached Ashe. "I am but one of very, very many. Try as I might, I could not stop this war alone…thus I came seeking Larsa's assistance." The man slowly reached for his sunglasses, pulling them off before revealing his face. He handed his sunglasses over his assistant who quickly tucked them away with surgical precision. "Al-Cid Margrace, at your service. To think I stand before the Lady Ashe. It is truly an honor."

Al-Cid took a step forward to Ashe before taking a knee. His right hand reaching over to take Ashe's. Bringing it up to his lips for a soft kiss. "I see it is true after all. Ah, stunning is Dalmasca's desert bloom."

Ashe seemed a bit flattered by the gesture, though she had been use to treatment like this from before Dalmasca fell. Larsa led out an sigh of exasperation. Serah thought it was romantic in the background while Balthier just shook his head. Ashe's eyes looked up and over to Lightning who had crossed her arms. She shrugged and looked away, a bit jealous to Al-Cid's gestures. Ashe did her best to keep a straight face.

Anastatis 'spoke' up to reclaim the groups attention. "In Archadia, Larsa. In Rozarria, Al-Cid. They dream not of war. Should empire join with empire, they way will open for a new Ivalice in our time."

Al-Cid let out a sarcastic laugh. "Gran Kiltias! You speak much of dreams. But in the real world, war is upon us."

"Gran Kiltias, I was told my coming here would prevent this war," Ashe explained in a more serious tone. "I was to assume my father's throne and announce the restoration of Dalmasca…treat with the Empire for peace, and persuade the Resistance to stay their hand. I have not come all this way to be asked to reconsider."

"A word from you and the Resistance would stop cold…and Rozarria's pretext for joining the war…scattered, off to the four winds," Al-Cid admitted as he got on two legs. "This was what we had hoped. Alas, circumstances change. A full two years have passed since your reported death. Were it to become known you were still alive…I fear it could only worsen our current situation."

"Because I am powerless to help," Ashe submitted scornfully as if it was an answer she had given hundreds of times before.

"Ehh! Nay, in fact it has little to do with you."

"Then what?" Larsa asked speaking up. "If Lady Ashe were to extend her hand in friendship…perhaps I could then persuade the Emperor. His Excellency will solve things peacefully..."

"The Emperor Gramis is no more. His life was taken." This took both Larsa and Ashe back a bit, unaware of the emperor's passing. The room fell silent for a moment upon this revelation. "Let us suppose you approach the Empire with a peaceful resolution. The late Emperor Gramis would have lent you his ear, that much is certain. But we are dealing with Vayne Solidor. Should the Princess return, he would claim her an imposter. All to tempt the Resistance into battle. Vayne wants this war, that much is certain. As our ill luck would have it, the man is a military genius."

"The dreams have told me thus," Anastasis stated as they turned their attention back to him. "To reveal yourself would imperil us all. I see war, and Vayne's name writ bold on history's page."

"Archadia's banners fly high. They are making ready for the coming war." The woman besides Al-Cid, as if on cue handed him a scroll with wording on it. "According to our latest reports... The Western Armada prepares for war, under Vayne's command no less. The newly formed 12th Fleet has already been deployed. Oh yes! The Imperial 1st Fleet stands ready. They'll be under way as the Odin's refit is complete. And there is more: the 2nd Kerwon Expeditionary Force is being called in…to replace the missing 8th, so there will be no gaps. The largest force ever seen."

"And then...the Nethicite is the coup de grâce," Ashe realized. The destruction she had seen with such power was more than enough to change her mind. "Gran Kiltias, Your Grace. I spoke to you of my succession. Let us put that aside. Should I become Queen of Dalmasca now, powerless as I am, I can protect nothing. With a greater power at my disposal, perhaps then."

"It is the Nethicite of which you dream?" Anastasis asked.

Ashe shook her head, even though the man before her couldn't see. "I require something far greater."

Anastasis for the first time since their arrival opened his eyes and mouth. "To wield power against power. Truly the words of a Hume-child."

"I am descended from the Dynast-King himself."

"Indeed. Then you have but one choice. Seek you the other power Raithwall left."

Ashe seemed surprised at this news, unaware of such a power. "Does such a thing exist?"

"Journey across the Paramina Rift to the Stilshrine of Miriam. There rests the gift he entrusted to the Gran Kiltias of his time. Seek it out. The Sword of Kings can cut through Nethicite." Satisfied with the answer Ashe began to turn away, only to be stopped by the Gran Kiltiases rant. "Why he would entrust the power to destroy Nethicite, the instrument of his greatness...to another and not to his own progeny, I cannot say. Awaken Ashelia B'Nargin and take up your sword, or your dream will remain but a dream."

The group turned and began walking out of the hall back outside. Ashe stopped for a moment to looked at Larsa, who still looked stunned from the news of his father's death.

Gran Kiltias Anastasis spoke again, but only in the minds of two. "Claire and Serah Farron." The two women stopped where they were and turned to face the dream sage. "Yours are new dreams to me. Dreams of freedom. Dreams of togetherness. But dreams that were different than a year ago."

"What?" Serah asked a bit surprised. "Do you know where we're from?"

"I dream all dreams," he replied. "From all worlds and realms."

"Then you know how we can get back?"

Lightning turned to face her sister as she asked that question. For a few days now Lightning had accepted the idea of never returning home. At first that had been a depressing idea. A new world with nothing to fight for or do. She had known battles for so long that the idea of transition to another profession seemed harder than any battle. Of course, now she could fight for a different reason altogether now with Ashe. The idea of going home actually seemed like the less appealing.

"If home is what you dream, then I cannot say," the Gran Kiltias admitted. "Someone used powers as extensive as mine, to pull new ink into Ivalice's history books. Whom, I cannot say. But I can see you meeting this person soon."

"Thanks," Lightning said dismissively. Part of her was angry that he couldn't tell who sent them here. The other part seemed happy that there wasn't an obvious path home just yet.

"Claire Farron, thanks to you, I can see a new dream for Ashelia," Anastasis continued, causing Lightning to stop in her tracks and looked back. "I see happiness for Ivalice."

"Thanks," Lightning repeated as she walked away, only this time saying it in a more upbeat tone.

Back outside Larsa informed the group that he'd be staying with Al-Cid and the Gran Kiltias while they went to retrieve Raithwall's other power. After such a long day of trekking through the mountains and blizzards Ashe decided that the group would head out after some rest. Serah made a minor complaint about not waiting until the next day only to be reminded by her sister that with war on the horizon they couldn't take too much time off. Just enough to catch their breath.

Soon afterwards the party departed Mt. But-Omisace for the Stillshine of Miriam. They had to go down the mountainside to the south side. The paramina rift wasn't as much of a challenge this time around thanks to the rest they had. Entered the bottom portion they entered the outside of the Stillshrine.

After a small break they entered the shrine to see a large statue guard the area to the next area. It took some teamwork but after solving a safeguard they moved to the next area. The second area contained a similar issues they needed to solve. After a few more minutes they broke through to the next realm. However this area contained a monster. Thankfully it didn't pose a challenge to the group.

The next monster however appeared as a much greater challenger. Like Belias another Esper had been guarding the treasure of the shrine. This one, Mateus, possessed strong ice powers to combat the group. However Ashe had Belias in her hands and summoned him to battle the other Esper. His fierce fire abilities were a fair match for Mateus. But the combined efforts of those techniques and the party ganging up on Mateus forced the creature back. Like Belias the ice Esper shattered into pieces and turned into a stone for the party to use to summon him at another time.

Ashe took the crystal Mateus formed into before the group continued on. Finally at the end of the Stillshrine appeared the treasure they were searching. A finely designed blade fitted into the wall high above the party. As if triggered by their appearance, the sword grew a blue aura around itself, lifting out of the wall and began to slowly hover down to ground. Ashe had already made her way to sword. Once she gripped the blade it nearly knocked her over with it's sheer weight. It needed to be wielded with two hands, not one.

"Lady Ashe, we need to test the blade," Lightning stated as she came to Ashe's side. "Let's see if it can destroy Nethicite or not."

"What?" Ashe asked turning to Lightning. She didn't expect someone to suggest destroying the Dawn Shard.

"She just may be on to something," Balthier agreed. "The Dawn Shard's no use to us, after all."

Ashe placed the Dawn Shard on the floor to the side of the room. As the blade came close to the stone it began pulsating some mist it had left. "The Stone bleeds Mist."

"It has been roused. It fears the sword," Fran stated as the stone kept pulsing.

Ashe began lifting the sword with both hands to strike the sword. She paused for a moment as a silhouette of Rasler appeared before her. No one else could see the image, though Lightning could've sworn she saw something for a second, only to vanish into thin air. As if the image didn't want Lightning to see it. Finally Ashe rose the blade above her head and struck down, missing the stone by the slimmest of margins.

Fran witnessed the stone's mist settling down back into it's container. "The Stone is quiet."

"This is the sword," Ashe reaffirmed as she gripped the sword tighter. "The nethicite destroyer."

"Should it find its mark," Balthier quipped before leaving with the group not far behind.

"Wait, Light," Ashe said as she came up to her Knight. "Tell me. Did you see him again?"

"I thought I saw something," Lightning began to say as she thought over it. "But I think it faded away from me. Did you see Rasler again?"

Ashe nodded. "He shook his head when I was about to destroy the shard."

"He didn't want you to destroy the stone?" Lightning asked. "From how you spoke of him that didn't seem like something he'd do."

Ashe found her head hanging down, staring at the ground. "I don't know. He seemed happy that I didn't destroy it. Lightning...," looking up to see that everyone had left, "..Claire, can I destroy the stone when the time comes?"

"You can Ashe," Lightning comforted as she placed a hand on the princesses shoulder. "If something so simple could've stopped you before I doubt you'd be here grabbing the weapon to begin with."

The words seem to comfort Ashe a bit as her down expression seemed a bit more uplifting with a small smile. "You're right. I'm sorry, I'm not usually questioning my own determination."

"You don't normally see Rasler either," Lightning pointed out. She agreed with a nod. "I'm wondering though; were you unnerved by seeing him? Or by seeing him after we've...well..."

Ashe shook her head with a light smile. "I'm not ashamed of us Claire, trust me. It's just seeing him after all these years..." Ashe said finding herself trailing off.

Lightning grabbed at Ashe's hands and pulled her close, embracing her a moment later. "Don't worry, if you ever lose your path or nerve, I'll help you regain them. I am your Knight after all."

"Thank you Claire."

The two broke their embrace before catching back up with the party. With a teleport stone they were on their way back to the front of the Stillshrine. As they began making their way out of the shrine large shadows eclipsed them. Looking up the party could see half a dozen airships moving from behind the shrine. One in particular was massive in size, dwarfing the others and probably even the Leviathan

"There!" Shouted Fran pointing to Mt. Bur-Omisice. Large amounts of smoke were emitting from the top of the mountain.

"What could it mean?" Ashe asked.

"It means we need to get back," Lightning answered before taking off towards the smoke. The rest of the party gave chase, all heading to an encounter back at Mt. Bur-Omisace.


	14. Moving On

Author's Note: Not my favorite chapter to write for one reason or another. Next one will be more interesting I think. Coming closer to the end. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Moving on<p>

After having traversing the Paramina Rift twice the third time was much easier. It took barely half the time it normally did to reach Mt. Bur-Omisace. The lack of a blizzard helped as well. But once at the top they could see the guards leaving the hall of light. Many bodies laid around the temple as the party pushed through to enter the hall. Inside were many more bodies on the outskirts of the hall. The interior walls and floors had been damaged, showing signs of a very vicious fight. The only standing body was where the Gran Kiltias should stand, but instead replaced with a large and thick man in Judge armor.

The Judge turned to face the party. "Ah, our vagrant princess. Swift has your lust for revenge led you to the Sword of Kings."Stepping aside the party noticed the dead body laying behind Judge Bergan, the Gran Kiltias. "You will surrender it to me. Too late, and to their sorrow do those who misplace their trust in gods learn their fate."

A quick and faint image of a ghost like creature appeared behind the Judge as he approached them. "There it is again," Serah noted. Something they had encountered before a few days ago.

"The power of manufactured nethicite is the power of Man! A weapon forged by his Wisdom, who would challenge the gods themselves! A fitting blade for a true Dynast-King. Raithwall did but pretend the title... A cur begging nethicite scraps from his master's table. Hark! Ivalice hails her true Dynast-King, Vayne Solidor! He shall defy the will of the gods, and see the reins of History back in the hands of Man! His time is nigh!" Judge Bergan drew both his blades, bringing him forward in an attack position. "The new Ivalice holds no place for the name Dalmasca. The stain of Raithwall's blood shall be washed clean from history's weave!"

Bergan was accompanied by four other high ranking soldiers. They had already begun charging the party. Splitting into two groups Serah, Fran, and Balthier decided to take on the guards while Lightning, Ashe, and Basch went for the Judge himself. The four imperial guards were stronger then the average soldier, but weren't a match for the trio that endured the mountain three different times. Fran and Balthier provided the long range fire while Serah attacked with her Mog sword. Though it was three on four, the three were able to break through and take down one. Then another, and the final two were eliminated.

Judge Bergan proved to be a much more formidable opponent despite being outnumbered three to one. Every strike from his blades were full of force and power. Basch got pushed back after trying to deflect one strike with his shield. Lightning couldn't even try to parry any attack. She simply lacked the muscle and body to do something like that. Ashe wasn't in a better position at first. Taking her newly acquired power she summoned Mateus to attack Judge Bergan. The Esper by itself was a worthy opponent for the Judge. But add in Lightning's relentless attacks with Basch's defensive skills and Judge Bergan was no match.

The Judge stammered back from the relentless assault that had been laid on him. As if attacking an unseen enemy he began swinging his swords all around to no avail. A bright aura covered his bodies before finally exploding into thousands streams of light. Finally Judge Bergan's body fell down hard on the ground.

Balthier knelt down to his body to see if he was truly defeated. "He set his very bones about with Manufacted Nethicite." Turning around to see Serah examining Anastasis. "The Gran Kiltias?"

Serah shook her head. "But where's Larsa?"

"Gone," Al-Cid grunted as he walked to the group from the back of hall, helped by one of his assistants. "Spirited away by Judge Gabranth."

"Are you alright?" Serah asked as Al-Cid was placed down, resting against the support.

"Ah, as for our young lordling, he went along—to avoid trouble, you see. But Judge Bergan had other flew into a rage, and I was left to fend for myself." Al-Cid nodded to across the hall where a dozen soldiers laid on their face against the floor. Ashe made her way to the Rozarrian man, crouching down to talk to him."Please, Princess. You must permit me to take you back with me to Rozarria."

"So that you can protect me?" Ashed asked a bit annoyed. She wasn't the type to hide while others fought for her.

"I would lay down my life at a single word to be sure…but I harbor no maundering delusions of valiant grandeur. Vayne has our War Pavilion jumping at shadows. They favor a pre-emptive strike. But you—you will convince them otherwise. You will see that they do not start this war."

Ashe paused for a moment to think about the idea. "This I cannot do. Forgive me. But my errand here is not yet done." She stood back up before continuing. "I must wield the Sword of Kings, and with it bring an end to the Dusk Shard."

Al-Cid looked both disappointed and exhausted. Whether from Ashe declining his offer or from something else was questoinable "Ah, this Stone. Do you even know where it is?"

"I can venture a guess," Balthier spoke up. "The Draklor Laboratory. In Archades. The Empire's weapons research begins and ends there." He stared at Ashe, already knowing what she was about to say. "How soon do we leave?"

"At once," Ashe answered before turning to Al-Cid. "As for matters in Rozarria...I bid you luck."

"So you would leave each to fend for his own," Al-Cid mused as he forced himself to stand. "Let us hope that you are not disappointed. Ah, that's right. Larsa left a message"The differences between our two lands will fade before the shared dream of men" He pulled out his sunglasses before laying them on his face. "My leave I take."

The party began to prepare itself to leave Mt. Bur-Omisace. After some discussion about how to arrive at Archades it was decided that the coast and the air would be too well guarded to enter. They decided to head to Archades by foot. They'd have to head through Salikawood to a hunter's camp before getting into the imperial city.

After obtaining some supplies the party headed off to the imperial city. Through the Salikawood, where an obnoxiously powerful Bomb type monster had been waiting to face them. Heading through the Phon Coast before finally arriving at the Hunters Camp. Appropriately named for a bunch of hunters and mercenaries that made this their base of operations. Serah ran for the water at the coast. She always did enjoy the water. Mog found himself doing a little dance on the water. Just as childlike as Serah it seemed.

"Lady Ashe, do you have a moment?" Lightning asked as it seemed that the group were taking a break at the hunter's camp.

"Of course," Ashe responded encouragingly. They walked some distance from the rest of the party. "You don't have to ask Claire."

"Thanks." A small smile came across her face. "You know I have your back. Till the end. But why do you pursue the nethicite so aggressively?"

"The Nethicite," Ashe repeated to herself as she thought about it. "I must destroy it."

Lightning stood in silence for a moment, measuring up what Ashe had said. "You sure there isn't a part of you that doesn't want that power for yourself? For Dalmasca?"

"Lusting for ever greater power, blinded by the Nethicite. Is that how you see me?" Ashe seemed a bit hurt and offended by what she was hearing.

"You didn't destroy the Dawn Shard," Lightning reminded calmly. That didn't seem to settle well with Ashe. "I've seen what happens to people who have that kind of power. I don't want to see you obsessed with that kind of power."

Ashe looked away for a moment in thought. There was a part of her that wanted that power for herself and her kingdom. But there was a fear that she was using her kingdom as an excuse for it. "Claire, you've mentioned your past before but I don't know that much about it still."

"It's not much of a story," Lightning shrugged before looking away. "It's a part I'd rather leave behind in all honesty. I'm here in Ivalice and I've accepted that. I'd rather make a bright future."

"As would I." Ashe walked closer to Lightning. "I will use caution with nethicite, you have my word." That seemed to satisfy Lightning's concerns. "Perhaps Al-Cid will assist if I asked him," Ashe said teasingly with a smirk.

"Not by a long shot," Lightning said a bit annoyed. Ashe seemed to find some amusement in teasing her Knight. Lightning noticed though that while it seemed rare for Ashe to smile, she really enjoyed the opportunity to do so. In a way it seemed sad that she had to be given a reason to smile. Lightning lightly cupped Ashe's face, tilting it upward to meet lock the princesses lips with her own. "I'll assist you, and you'll never have to even ask me."

"Very well," Ashe spoke softly as she grasped Lightning's hands into her own and brought them down to their waists. "I'd like to have a nice future. Hopefully with you there."

"Then don't give your ambitions to those stones," Lightning reiterated. "You're stronger than that."

"I pray you're right Claire."

Even though they were some distance away from the group Serah could still spot the two. She had suspected the two were together, but finally had proof. "Oh so she warns me not to get involved but she gets to have a princess? That's not fair."

"She's not engaged like you, kupo," Mog said.

"Who's side are you on?" Mog just turned his back and floated away like nothing had happened, acting all innocent.

"Guess that's why she made her a Knight," Balthier commented as he walked up to Serah, his eyes on the two. "Never had a chance I suppose."

"Well it doesn't matter right?" Serah asked, bringing Balthier's attention to her. "We'll get the stones, you'll get your treasure and it all ends happily."

"You sure about that? The best intentions invite the worst kind of trouble."

"That should be your motto being a sky pirate and all," Serah quipped. "But you know, you didn't seem to mind coming here without payment. How come?

Balthier didn't say anything for a moment, choosing to walk to the coast instead. "There's someone I know. He was obsessed with Nethicite. It was all he cared about. He'd babble nonsense, blind to aught but the Stone's power. He'd talk about some Eynah...or was it Venat? No matter. Everything he did, he did to get closer to the Nethicite, to understand it. He made airships, weapons... He even made me a Judge."

"You were a judge Balthier?" Serah asked stunned by the revelation. Every judge they had encountered had been out to kill them.

Balthier shrugged off the question. "Part of a past I'd rather forget. It didn't last long. I ran. I left the Judges, and him. Cidolfus Demen Bunansa. Draklor Laboratory's very own Doctor Cid. That's when he lost his heart to Nethicite, lost himself. And I suppose that's when I lost my father. So I ran away. I couldn't stand seeing him like that, a slave to the Stone. So I ran. Free at last. Funny I went for the Dusk Shard. How could I have known that it was Nethicite? And then, of course, I met your sister, the princess, you. All that running, and I got nowhere. It's time to end this cut my ties to the past."

"So that's why you became a sky pirate," Serah concluded. "But you know, someone once told me something about going with the wind. Seems like you're trying to fight back. Is that why you have Fran? To help you stay your course."

"That's a story in of itself."

"Well if you let me be a sky pirate with you I'll help Fran keep you on course."

Balthier smirked a bit before turning to Serah. "Do as you like. We got a lot of work to do improve your thievery."

After a small break at the camp and restoring some supplies the party continued on. They reached the Tchita Uplands, an area right outside of Archades. Balthier explained that the best way to enter was to go through what was known as Old Archades. To get into that portion they party would have to go underground to find an way into the old city. After an hour's search around the Uplands the party found an entrance into an old cavern.

"Hey Balthier," Serah started, "you sure this rabbit hole s really the way into Archades"

"Better a hare unseen than a rat in a trap," Balthier reasoned. Serah didn't find much comfort in that. "Then again, if you d prefer to go knocking on the front gates of the city, be my guest"

Serah found more comfort now. "But what about once we're inside? Won't the city watch find us?"

"We'll do what we can to blend into the crowd," Ashe suggested. "Our names may be notorious, but our faces are not far-known"

"Good idea,' Lightning said. "Might be hard for some to recognize you as the princess."

"I noticed," Ashe said a bit irritated as she began walking on without her. Lightning seemed to forgot that Ashe was still royalty.

"Oh trouble in paradise," Serah teased to her sister.

"Save it," Lightning responded before walking after Ashe with the group following behind. A second later she caught up to Ashe. "I didn't mean it like that you know."

"I'm aware," Ashe said sternly before turning to her Knight.

_'I have a feeling I'm going to have to answer to that later_,' Lightning thought as the group found it's way to an old elevator that would lead them up into Old Archades.


	15. To Archades and Beyond

Author's Note: Next chapter. I'm looking forward to the next one actually. It'll allow me more freedom for more Lightning and Serah. I think, looking at everything, I got 5 more chapters. Ready and enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: To Archades and beyond<p>

The party came out of the elevator and into what Balthier had called Old Archades. Taking a look around Lightning had to agree with the term 'old.' The buildings looked old, rotted from the inside out. The ground looked filthy and the people looked very depressed. In the distance large buildings could be seen reaching high into the sky.

"Smells like a sewer instead of their capital," Serah groaned as she swatted the air in front of her as if that would alleviate the smell.

"Even empires have need of sewers," Balthier said. "The runoff from Archades proper pools here: those who lack papers to live in the city itself. The mighty who have fallen, and the fallen who would be mighty. Their eyes never leave Archades."

"Can't be any worse than this place," Lightning commented.

"Oh, to be sure. Archades reeks of a different filth. Let's be off! We can follow our noses to Draklor."

The group proceeded on into the old portion of Archades. There was a guard blocking their path to the inner portion of Archades. He wouldn't let the party through however. Lightning suggested taking him out wouldn't be too hard but might cause some undue attention. While thinking of a plan Serah had a brilliant idea she claimed. Without even discussing the plans she grabbed Mog and flung him over to the guards. Bouncing off the guards armor he began flying off with the guards in pursuit. Taking the distraction to their advantage the six sped into the now unguarded area and into Archades proper. With a snap of her finger Mog was summoned next to her in a puff of smoke.

_'She really has become quite cunning,'_ Lightning thought as they entered Archades.

The city appeared much closer to what they had perceived it to be. Tall skyscrapers filled the background. Well designed buildings in each direction. Flying aircraft were seen above and traveling across the sky. People were well dressed and seemed to be in much better shape than the old portion of the city.

Lightning spotted her sister looking on awed struck. "You're making it obvious that we're not from here."

"Huh? Oh sorry Light," Serah said bringing herself back to reality. "The city kinda reminds me of back on Cocoon. Tall buildings and all."

"The thought crossed my mind too," Lightning agreed. "Haven't been home in so long I got use to smaller towns and such. Even if it's the Empire, this city does remind me a bit about home. Amazing to find something like this in a different world than ours."

"You know what's even more amazing?" Serah asked "Meeting royalty. Princess Ashe, Lord Larsa. To quote you sis; 'it's like a fairy tail.'"

"Got that right," Lightning smirked. " We're living it now."

"I think you're doing a bit more than that." Serah put on her best mischievous grin. "I always wondered what it took for someone to go out with you. Didn't know it had to be a princess." Lightning began opening her mouth to protest but Serah cut her off. "I don't mind sis. You don't need to be so hardcore about your relationships. Whatever makes you happy. I like seeing you smile."

Lightning just stared at her sister for a moment. "Thank you," she finally said. "She can be a little over my head sometimes."

"Good, Lightning," Basch voice from behind, having caught up with him. "You've come to understand the difficulties of serving royalty."

Lightning could tell that Basch only heard the last portion of what she had said. As far as she knew he wasn't aware of her relation with Ashe. "Well I am her Knight."

"Wait, was that a complaint Basch?" Serah asked.

Basch seemed a bit embarrassed at the question. He let out a cough and took a more stern physical stance. "Right. Let's get moving."

The party shared a light laugh at Basch's expense. But now they had to find a way to the Draklor laboratories. Balthier seemed to still have some connections with the city and found a way that would lead them over to the laboratories. Walking into the airship that he had obtained the group flew straight to the Draklor Laboratories. Stepping off they ran into the facility, charging head first by Balthier's lead. If someone had an issue with him leading no one said a word about it.

The halls of the Draklor Laboratory were quiet. No guard were waiting for the group or patrolling the long corridors. Door were brightly lit in orange and blue, all opened for them.

"It's too quiet," Basch said breaking the silence.

"Passing strange," Balthier added as he looked around. "There are supposed to be guards here."

"You know your way around," Lightning noted as she took her time to look around herself.

"Maybe we got lucky and they're on break, Kupo," Mog suggested as he looked around.

"Maybe you're just optimistic," Balthier said.

"Something may be afoot. We proceed with caution," Basch advised.

Balthier wasn't listening however as he already began walking past Basch. "No time for caution. Step to it! Cid's chambers are on the top level."

As the party traveled the floors of the laboratories Serah had brought Lightning and Ashe up to speed on Balthier and his relation with his place, and who Cid was. Now the group had been brought up to speed on how it seems Balthier knew the architecture of the tower so easily. Something still was off about the place as they came upon dead guards lying in the hallways. Someone or something was here killing them guards.

They made their way to the sixty-seventh floor, finding a room of interest to Balthier. Called the C.D.B. Room, the personal study of Cid.. Inside looked like a mess. Papers were tossed around, broken equipment on the floor and a table overturn.

"He's had visitors," Fran stated the obvious. "Ones lacking manners, by the look of it."

"Didn't care if he or she was found out by the looks of it," Lightning observed as she looked around.

Balthier walked over to a nearby table, examining the papers on top that were laid in their proper place, undisturbed. "The Jagd Difohr was it?" Balthier mumbled to himself. "Six years, and ever since you got back, this...what madness found you there?"

What sounded like commotion came from below the ground. A guard could be shouting order. "Up! Above us! Drop bulkheads five and eight! Be to it!"

"I think someone found us," Serah said turning back to Balthier, the expert of the place.

"His earlier visitors, more like," Fran corrected. "We should lie low for now."

Balthier shook his head, not intending to slow down at all to meet his father. "No, we'll use their confusion. We need to find Cid. Now."

Balthier took a card from a nearby table that would grant them access to higher floors. Exiting the room the party were lead to an elevator. Swiping the card against the control panel Balthier pressed the buttons that led up to the seventieth floor. The doors opened for the party to step off. Only Basch found himself being attacked by a dark skinned bold man, striking with a pair of swords. While Basch avoided the first, he found himself able to block the second strike.

"Ah. My apologies," the man said, not letting go of his sword. "You bear not the stench of Cid's lackies."

"And you are... our earlier visitor," Basch surmised as he held his ground.

A voice called from the top of some nearby stairs. "Yes, a valuable man, one I'd sooner not lose. Yet he knows too much."

The man finally took his grip from the swords and began running up the stairs to meet the voice. Before anyone could ask questions Balthier had already given chase. The rest soon followed. At the top the man stood before an older individual, wearing more clean clothes, facial hair and glasses. This was the man Balthier had been talking about.

The man approached closer still to Cid. "Cid! You know Deifacted Nethicite brought down the Leviathan! How can you persist in this folly?"

Cid managed a forced laugh. "And you've come here to stop me? I'd fain see you try."

"Consider your bones, old man. You're outmatched." Balthier made his presence known as he came into view with the others behind him.

Cid didn't seem to even want to feign surprise or emotional reunion. "Pirate scum of the skies. What brings you here?"

"Treasure," Balthier answered, obviously not wanting to try any touchy reunion himself. "What else would a pirate want? We'll take the Dusk Shard."

Cid forced another laugh, shorter this time. "You've come all this way for that trinket? I thought you above this." He turned behind, obviously distracted by some unknown force behind him. "Hm? What's that?" He stood in place, as if listening to another unheard voice. Turning back Cid looked right at Ashe. "The Princess of Dalmasca come to visit? Mm. She's not entirely without merit. A test of sorts for our princess? Ah!"

"You're a babbling fool," Ashe retorted.

"My thoughts exactly," Lightning added.

"A trial for Ashelia B?nargin Dalmasca!" Cid preached as he raised his hands to the air, as if there were a large following in front of him. "You lust for the Stone's power, do you not?"

Ashe looked stunned, hearing those words from someone again. Hearing how it appeared as if she lusted for the stone, and not wanting. Another reminder that maybe she wasn't as well intentioned as she thought. Doubt began coursing through her mind again. Her head began lowering itself, not wanting to accept or hear the idea of what her intentions appeared to be. But almost as soon as the thoughts came to her they were washed away as Lightning took a step to the side, putting herself between Ashe and Cid.

"Just ignore him," Lightning said to Ashe before turning to Cid. "Not all of us are easy to control, you know."

The man pushed himself in front of Lightning. "Lend him not your ears, m'lady. He means to use you."

The party turned to face Cid again, who had engulfed himself in light. A light that turned into mist and began growing wider and brighter. He began laughing maniacally as it became even more powerful. Fran made a comment how it appeared like Began from before. Cid had summoned a few robotic creations that encircled and danced around him. Extracting his guns from behind his back, he began to engage the party. However despite the power he had from nethicite, it didn't help him fight against the well seasoned party. His robots began crumbling one after the other, leaving him wide open to attacks. With the guns parried away from his body, Reddas made a run for him, swords raised for attack. Only to be pushed back by a blue force field.

"Venat, you shouldn't have," Cid said as he turned behind him. Like before a ghost figure emerged behind Cid, like Bergan

"This creature..." Balthier began. "So this is your Venat?"

Cid choose to ignore Balthier's question. "Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca! Just how far will you go for power? Does your lust for Nethicite consume you?" He pulled out two stones, the Midlight and Dush Shard. "Am I right? I am, aren't I. A worthy daughter of the Dynast-King! You would do well to go to Giruvegan. Who knows? You may receive a new Stone for your trouble."

A small airship from above began descending unto the floor where Cid was standing. Small enough for just one person to travel.

"Your words mean nothing to me!" Ashe retorted in anger.

Cid placed his hands on the airship, mumbling to himself a bit. "The reins of History back in the hands of Man." He turned back to Ashe with a grin across his face. "I too make for Giruvegan. Give chase, if you dare it!"

Cid climbed into the airship and let it take off, out of reach for the party. "Hate it when he does that," Balthier mused as he watched his father fly away.

"Mayhaps you think me remiss, the Lady Ashe of Dalmasca?" Reddas asked as he regained his weapons and placed them on his back. "The sky pirate Reddas, at your employ."

With some help from Reddas the party found his airship and flew away from Archades before their fleet had been warned of their intrusion. They flew some distance down to southeastern Archades, the Balfonheim Port. Reddas explained the port as a free town for all kinds of people while they walked over to his manor. He later went on to explain how they helped supply the Resistance but did not do more than that. Nothing more than Bhujerba.

"They choose to supply the Resistance, yet raise not a sword in aid. What city could do this?" Ashe asked as she looked across the room and into the ocean.

"A city of men without countries," Reddas replied. "Pirates of the sea and of the sky. Few are they who would fain lay down their lives for a friend, let alone a king."

"Makes sense, ours didn't get motivated without some incentive," Lightning observed as she looked over at Balthier who casually shrugged off the comment.

"The Marquis- he is set on war?" Ashe asked.

Reddas nodded slowly. "The time approaches when he must make his position vis-à-vis the Empire clear."

"It's just what Vayne wants," Basch spoke out. "He lures the Rozarrians and the Resistance to the field, then crushes them both with the Nethicite!"

"I think not," Balthier rejected quickly. "Cid has the Stone. We grab it and smash it to pieces with the Sword of Kings. Vayne will be left holding nary a thing. Time is short. We follow Cid. He's heading towards Giruvegan."

"It is told of in a song of my people," Fran started. "On the farthest shores of the river of time...shrouded deep in the roiling Mist...the holy land sleeps: Giruvegan. Who knows the paths? The way to its doors?"

"Then you seek the Jagd Difohr," Reddas said. "Deep within the jungle of Golmore, in a corner of the Feywood, a Mist-storm surges and seethes."

"Alright we got a new location," Serah said excitedly as she grabbed Mog's small hand before rushing out the door. "Let's go."

'_Why does she always rush in head first?'_ Lightning asked herself as Basch and Fran began to follow Serah out.

"Not coming, Reddas?" Balthier asked, staying behind for a moment. "Forget your precious Nethicite already?"

Reddas shook his head slowly. "Cid's words rang hollow to me. I will follow another course."

"Ah, another lead then, is it? You're well informed."

"I could well say the same to you, pirate."

"Would you hurry it up?" Serah asked, peaking her head through the door to spot Balthier. "I'll take the Strahl and leave without you if you're not careful."

"Serah isn't it?" Reddas asked. "I've had some of my men check on this Feywood. Best ask what they've found." Serah thanked Reddas before rushing off again, causing him to chuckle a bit. "Fly first, ask questions later. Your apprentice is more pirate than you."

Balthier began walking out, irritated a bit. "I don't have an apprentice."

"You better not," Lightning warned with dagger eyes as he walked out of sight. Lightning began walking with Ashe out before Reddas grabbed their attention.

"Princess Ashe! I would hear your heart. If Doctor Cid has spoke the truth, you may well be rewarded with more Nethicite in Giruvegan. Tell me: do you still desire the stone?"

"I desire its power," Ashe answered half-heartedly, knowing that wasn't an acceptable answer. It felt weak, like she didn't know. "I want... yet I also fear. I must protect Dalmasca. I can't afford to fear anything."

Reddas stared at Ashe for a moment, sizing up her words. "Do not forget Nabudis. That is my only counsel for you."

Ashe and Lightning left his manor for the Strahl. The conversation clearly had an impact on Ashe who's eyes kept looking down in thought. Still she was unaware of what she'd do with that power if obtained. She didn't know what she'd find in Giruvegan, but hoped that it would help her decide her future. They stood in front of the Strahl, still being refitted. Balthier and Fran were inside getting the airship ready. Basch and Serah were out getting supplies. Lightning found her hand being wrapped around Ashe's. She turned to the princess who's grip grew tighter.

_'She'll make it_,' Lightning thought as she held Ashe's hand firmly. '_I'll make sure of it.'_


	16. Esper's Weave

Author's Note: Been a bit since I updated. I was going to make this part of Giruvegan longer but decided to split it into two parts. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: Esper Weave.<p>

The Strahl landed near the Feywood for the party to exit and advance. A monster here and there, a blizzard filled area ahead, and a gate that halted the path to Giruvegan. Summoning Belias, Ashe got the Gigas to move the gate out of the way. Ashe dismissed the fire Esper before the party entered into the Ancient City of Giruvegan. A long bridge connected the entrance to a deeper part of area. Floating rocks were the edges of the bridge, powered by a glowing crystal at the bottom. Bright colored mist flowed freely throughout the city.

While most of the party stopped to rest Ashe walked a bit further on. "On the farthest shores of the river of time, shrouded deep in the roiling Mist." Ashe recited as if she heard it from a story or book.

"Another line from the fairy tail," Lightning commented to herself. Reminding how she and Serah had discussed this world compared to their own.

"What is it, Fran?" Serah asked who noticed that Fran had stopped and seemed a bit distracted.

"The Mist runs thick here," Fran answered as she looked to see the concerned faces of her comrades. Reminded of the Leviatan. "Do not worry. I will behave myself. The Mist here is cooled. I sense something like the shadow here."

"Venat," Balthier stated. "It appears Cid has yet to arrive. We'll lie in wait for him here."

"So we're not going inside?" Serah asked.

"Not unless you want to end up twisted. Like the old man." Balthier turned his attention to Ashe, seeing her eyes looking forward, narrowing on one spot it seemed. "Something there?"

Ashe seemed to be frozen, looking at some unseen object before her. What the others could not see was a ghostly image of Rassler, standing before her. The image turned around and began walking deeper into the ancient city. Ashe began to slowly walk behind, finding the urge to follow.

"What's she doing?" Serah asked.

Lightning had already walked past her, following the princess. "She can see something. Let's follow her."

The party followed Ashe into the next area. Just an extension of the bridge they were already on with one noticeable difference; a large headless statue stood at the end. Daedalus as the creature appeared to be pulled out it's thick bladed sword and pointed it at the party, ready to do battle. The group responded in kind by drawing their weapons to attack the guardian together. Though it was six on one the creature put up a strong fight against them. But like all that had come before them, the statue fell. Kneeling down in defeat the creature allowed passage for the party by unlocking the teleportation crystals nearby.

Touching the crystal the party were transported into the city, or rather a very unusual version of one. The city consisted of a giant pit with an enormous crystal in the middle of the pit. Around the sides of the pit were platforms going down. The platforms, as the party found out, were connected by invisible ones that only appeared once approached.

The party began descending another flight of platforms. Lightning's eyes were transfixed on the crystal to their side. "I have this feeling in my gut. Like we're not suppose to be here."

"Exciting isn't it?" Serah said walking up to her sisters side.

"Not the word I was thinking," Lightning responded.

"You are not troubled by the unknown?" Basch asked joining them. "Who can say what lies ahead? We may encounter the very creators of Nethicite."

"Yeah, but that's more fun," Serah said with a smile.

"You're sounding more the sky pirate every day," Basch remarked.

"Don't encourage her," Lightning groaned as she began walking again with Ashe further down the path. Still, her eyes occasionally darted back to the enormous crystal to her side. '_This thing looks like the colossal version of the one that brought Serah and I here. Does that mean that whoever sent the crystal is here?_'

The party found themselves on another large platform soon after. The path behind began dissolving by step at a time as a large winged creature made it's way to the party. The creature wanted a fight where the party couldn't have a means to escape. The Tyrant found itself wanting to escape as it began to battle the party. The group of six were well seasoned by now. Nearly nothing surprised them or could provide an ample challenge to their skills. Eventually the Tyrant fell before them, stumbling to the edge of the platform and falling down into the pit to it's death. Like the guardian before him, a waystone appeared for the group to proceed on.

Touching the new waystone the party found themselves in a whole new area. Though subconsciously they figure out it was inside the large crystal from before. Only now they were in front of a large crystal spewing out large quantities of mist before them.

"Fran is that nethicite?" Lightning asked looking at the great crystal.

"I wonder," Fran said, unsure of herself.

"With that much Nethicite is one's grasp..." Ashe found herself trailing off.

Fran decided to finish the thought for her. "You could destroy all of Ivalice. If you wished it."

The idea was unsettling to say the least. Mostly since everyone seemed unsure of where Ashe stood with the power of nethicite. Would she be willing to use it for herself or avoid the temptation of finding another way? Those questions would have to wait as the party made their way through the inner crystal. Many waystones, powerful enemies, and long treks across the invisible platforms. The party finally found themselves near the top of the crystal with another Esper waiting for them.

Shemhazai stepped down from above, ready to fight the party. Unlike the monsters and bosses from earlier, Shemhazi proved to be a much more worthy opponent. First Shemhazai disabled their abilities to use spells immediately, leaving the battle to be about who could hit the fastest and hardest. Lightning alone proved to be the fastest of the group while Basch would hit the hardest. Through the combined onslaught of the others Shemhazai found itself on the defensive, unable to take the offensive. Another minute later and the Esper stammered back before shattering itself into pieces. The pieces reformed and became a new Esper for Ashe to use.

Following the battle the party found one more waystone, teleporting them to a whole new region. A region high above the ancient city to a single platform. I single circular platform with six statues covering the edges. The platform hovered above the city, in the sky where other hovering objects laid bare to see.

Ashe slowly opened her eyes to see herself alone. Standing on a brightly blue lit platform and a hazy atmosphere around it. "Where is everyone?" Ashe asked looking around for someone. "Claire?"

"Fear not, princess of Dalmasca," a voice said, seemingly from nowhere. "We Occuria have chosen you, and you alone." Ashe found herself looking at a statue where mist began growing. Soon the others had mist pouring from them. They merged together to form a figure like Venat. "Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca. We see your heart desires power, and power most holy shall we grant. Seek you the Sun-cryst, slumb'ring star. In tower on distant shore it dreams. The mother of all Nethicite, the source of its unending power. The Dynast-King, his fallow shards, coarse trinkets cut from Sun-cryst's light."

Ashe stared at the figure for a moment, trying to grasp everything that was happening. "Such power exists?"

The Occuria continued. "In times that are long passed away, we thought to save this Ivalice and chose Raithwall the Dynast-King. He took the sword and cut the Cryst. Three Shards he took from its gilt grasp. His words and deeds run through your veins."

"That's why I was given it; the Sword of Kings," Ashe realized.

"The treaty held with kings of old is but a mem'ry, cold and you we now shall treat anew, to cut a run for hist'ry's flow." Blue light materialized before Ashe. It took shape as a beautifully designed sword, blade down. "Now take this sword, this Treaty-Blade. Occurian seal, mark of your worth. Cut deep the Cryst and seize your Shards. Wield Dynast-King's power! Destroy Venat!"

The blade lowered itself down to Ashe's level, standing in front of her by some unknown force. Ashe looked from the blade to the Occurian. "But Venat? Venat is an Occurian. A being like you."

"Venat is a heretic!" The Occurian seethed with anger. It's eyes glowed yellow and sent a shockwave through Ashe. It didn't mean to cause harm, only summon four more of it's kind to the remaining statue. "The Nethicite is ours to give, to chosen bearer or to none. The heretic trespassed and set the rose of knowledge in Man's hand. With imitations they profane, it is anathema to us. We give you now the Stone and task."

All five seemed to come together to say in unison, "Administer Judgment: destroy them all!"

"Judgment?" Ashe asked, astonished by what she was being asked to do. Before any other kind of protest could come, the image of Rasler appeared before her. "Destroy them all? The Empire?"

"The Humes ever skew hist'ry's weave. With haste they move through too-short lives. Driven to err by base desires, t'ward waste and wasting on they run. Undying, we Occuria light the path for wayward sons of man. Oft did we pass judgment on them so that Ivalice might endure. Eternal, we are hist'ry's stewards, to set the course and keep it true. The chosen is our hand, our fist, to let like some and crush the rest. Princess, you have been chosen. Take revenge against those who stole your kingdom. Fulfil your role as savior."

The image of Rasler gripped the blade, leading Ashe to believe she needed to do the same. Before her hand could grip the blade however another pushed past her and gripped it before she could. Turning her head Ashe could see Lightning had joined her from seemingly nowhere and had gripped the blade before her. The image of Rasler disappeared soon after.

"You!" An Occurian sneered as they just came to the attention of Lightning's presence. They clearly weren't expecting her. But also seemed to know who she was.

"Not part of your plan?" Lightning asked confidently. "Go find someone else to play puppetmaster too."

"Wretched outsider. Ultima's feign attempt of history's weave."

"Ultima?"

The Occuria chose to ignore Lightning's question. "Princess of Dalmasca, attain to your birthright!"

The room filled with light, blinding the two and forcing them to shut their eyes. Once the light subsided they were able to open their eyes, only to see that the Occuria were gone and so was the strange atmosphere around them. Lightning hadn't let go of the sword. But she found that two hands had joined her. Ashe's were on top of hers.

"You alright?" Lightning asked Ashe, who nodded in response. Lightning let go of the blade, letting Ashe's hands rest on it.

"Princess Ashe!" Serah had come running from behind with the rest of the group. "Are you going to do it?"

Fran also inquired. "Will you take revenge, as they ask?"

"We could not see them, but we heard the Occuria speak," Basch explained as Ashe looked confused. "They may be gods, but we are the arbiters of our destiny. Your highness, I am against this. The Empire must pay, but destruction?"

"You know where I stand on this," Lightning added.

Ashe seemed at a loss for words, unsure of what her actions should be right now

"Shouldn't Dr. Cid have arrived by now?" Serah asked

"And I should've realized by now," Balthier said. "He's not coming. He laid out the bait, and we bit. Remember what he said? He wanted Ashe to get the stone. He wanted that all along. That's why he flaunted his Nethicite, and reeled us in with stories about Giruvegan. All to bring Ashe to the Occuria."

"Wouldn't it be bad for the empire if we had nethicite though?"

"Maybe he wants to see what happens when foes with Nethicite collide," Balthier suggested as he gestured with his hands. "That'd be just like DOCTOR Cid."

"I will search out the Sun-cryst," Ashe decided. There didn't seem to be any argument either. No one asked if she would seek it to destroy the Sun-cryst or not. The group moved past her with Lightning waiting behind. "Claire, how were you able to get to me?"

"I don't know,"Lightning replied crossing her arms. "Basch said he couldn't see them. I could though. I don't know why. It's as if I was immune to them."

Ashe didn't say anything for a moment. She seemed lost in thought. "Claire, where are you from?"

"I've already told you."

Ashe shook her head. "I've heard many call you a foreigner. Certainly your hair and attire alone are proof of that. But you've never given me a name to the country, where in Ivalice it is, any of that."

"Why bring this up now?" Lightning asked uncrossing her arms and letting them hang by her sides.

"Ultima," Ashe answered, much to Lightning's surprise. "She is the Esper that led a rebellion of her and eleven others to fight their creators, the Occuria."

_'So that dream I had before I came here was about the rebellion_,' Lightning realized. _'Then the voice and the angel figure had to be...I have to make sure.'_

"Legends say Ultima is encased in a large crystal," Ashe continued. "Most likely she's here. She was known to try anything to overthrow her creators. It makes me wonder...Claire, did Ultima bring you here?"

Lightning hesitated to answer that question. This new life of hers had been going well, and at this point she figured she never needed to openly talk about her life. "Yes."

"From where?"

Lightning stepped closer to Ashe, wrapping her hands around Ashes which still clung to the treaty blade. "I need you to trust me on this. I will answer all your questions. But if Ultima is here I need to find her and get some answers." Lightning lifted one of her hands to Ashe's cheek, holding it softly against the princesses face. "But someone who can pull me from another world to this one won't be a pushover. Will you help me?"

Ashe smiled as one of her hands drifted from the handle of the sword to Lightning's hand. "Very well. I will assist my Knight. On one condition Claire."

"Yes Lady Ashe?"

"We're going to have a nice long talk afterwards. No more secrets between us. Agreed?"

Lightning smiled. "Agreed."


	17. To Ultima and back

Author's Note: 17 is up. We're getting close now to the end. 3/4 chapters I think. I may do a story later between Lightning and Ashe. I love these two together :) Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: To Ultima and back<p>

It took some convincing from Ashe, but she finally persuaded Balthier, Fran, and Basch to wait for them outside. It was Lightning's request that this be kept between as few people as possible. Finally they agreed and made their way to the entrance of the ancient city. This left only Lightning, Serah, Ashe, and Mog.

"Ready Claire?" Ashe asked as she turned to her Knight.

Lightning nodded. "I'm not sure where exactly Ultima is though."

"Well I do," Serah said proudly. She looked over at Mog who nodded in agreement. He spun around a few times before pointing to the groups left. "See? Our own personal Esper hunter."

"Nice job," Lightning remarked before turning to walk the platforms. "Lets get going then."

The way to Ultima was more than treacherous. Lightning felt it was fitting since this was the leader of the espers. Powerful monsters blocked each new platform, waystones kept popping up, and other routes were guarded so no one could proceed on. Thankfully Mog found ways around each obstacle. Even in this world the Moogle proved to be very helpful. His powers seemed just as strong here and as helpful.

Despite all the help that Mog gave the trio, it didn't help the battles and long treks across the inner crystal. The monsters were numerous and powerful. The trio hardly had time to take a break as they progressed. Lightning reasoned that it was a sign they were getting closer. While Serah and Ashe would agree, their attention focused more on the battles ahead of them. After nearly a solid hour, they were teleported to a new platform with only one path down to a much larger one.

"This could be it," Lightning suggested as she caught her breath. "Lets take a small breather before we continue."

"Good idea," Serah agreed as she fell down on her butt, exhausted. Mog playfully fell down beside her.

"Ultima won't be an easy opponent," Ashe stated as she sheathed her sword away. "We may as well rest." Serah made a light cough to grab Ashe's attention. Turning she found Serah staring at her with a devious grin. "Is everything alright Serah?"

"You called my sister Claire," Serah said. Lightning just seemed to realize that. She had previously told Ashe to only call her that in private. Obviously she was getting more comfortable with the name. "So you two really are close."

Ashe folded a hand into a fist before placing it near her mouth, coughing unto it before facing another direction, obviously a bit embarrassed. "It's only proper that I know my Knight's name."

Serah giggled a little as she looked over at Lightning, who only turned her head away. Seeing the two women she had learned to respect and admire, who were the toughest and most independent women she'd had ever known, being embarrassed was very amusing to her. "I don't mind you know sis."

"I know you don't," Lightning replied a bit annoyed.

"I was talking to Ashe." Both women turned to look at Serah. "Well you two are practically a couple right? So she's going to be my sis."

For maybe the first time since Serah had met them, they both seemed at a loss for words. In truth the two had never discussed the idea of this being out in the open. It seemed so far ahead that it wasn't worth discussing. They were just working to stay alive and make sure Ashe restored her kingdom to it's rightful heir. Lightning admitted to herself that she had long wondered what would happen if they succeeded and what she'd do with her life then. Her second admission was that protecting the princess from then on didn't seem like such a bad idea.

"Serah," Ashe started, smiling at the young woman. "I'm only looking to restore Dalmasca at the moment. Nothing more." That didn't seem to be the reaction Serah was looking for. "However, your sister did pledge herself to being my Knight. She will always be with me. For life, till death, forever at my side. I cannot ask for more than such dedication."

That seemed to satisfy Serah as she stood back up with Mog flying up to greet her. "Well you two seem perfect for each other. Light I guess I can't call her sis?" A quick but gentle glare indicated that as a no. "Alright, I won't. I'm ready when you two are."

"As am I," a feminine voice responded. It didn't seem to come from any direction, but rather in their heads. The trio looked over at the large platform across the bridge. The group ran over to the platform to see an angelic figure descend from above. "I've been waiting for you."

"That's her," Lightning exclaimed as the angel hovered above the platform. "You were the one in that dream."

"The would-be Gods must be overthrown," Ultima answered telepathically. "I needed to introduce new threads to the cloth they would weave. I looked through twelve worlds and found you. You have done well. The two threads that should've been are gone, replaced with someone who can resist the Occuria and change history's course."

"So you took us from our world?" Lightning asked agitated as she began pulling her gunblade out. "Then you can take us back."

"No. I no longer have the ability to send crystal across worlds. That power came from channeling the energies of all Espers." Her eyes glanced over at Ashe. "Since you now possess three of us, the ability to go between worlds is now restricted."

"That's fine by me." Lightning pulled out her gunblade, pointing it right at Ultima. "I won't forgive you for interfering with our lives. You're no different than what Serah and I had to go through a year ago. Even though I can understand why you would uproot your Gods, I won't allow this to go unpunished."

Ultima tried to plead with the trio first. She never intended to fight the trio. After all she wanted Lightning and Serah here to make sure the Occuria paid for her banishment. The pleads went to deaf ears as Lightning already tried to strike her down. With no other option she prepared to attack. Ultima proved to be in a league of her own. Her attacks were strong and quick with the occasional Holy spell sent out at the three. But Lightning's attacks were beginning to penetrate Ultima's defenses. That lasted only a moment before Ultima sent out a powerful Holyja spell.

The spell pushed all three back, losing ground and distance from Ultima. It was clear what power Ultima possessed. Being the leader of the Espers meant she had the power to back it up it seemed. Whatever doubt there was lifted when Ultima cast a field in the area, restricting certain attacks from even being against her. Finally the Esper began attacking again as furiously as before, pushing the trio on the defensive. Serah began wondering if they had made a mistake not bringing the others along.

Lightning didn't.

Lightning pushed on and kept attacking Ultima as quickly as possible. Every time a new field was dropped to limit her attacks, she would just alter her attacks to compensate. She was a soldier, having fought monsters of all kinds. This didn't seem all that different really. If there was a difference it was that this Esper changed her life and try to control Lightning. That only fueled Lightning to attack mercilessly while avoiding any injuries she would sustain from the Esper. Serah went to healing duties while Ashe cast her support spells to make Lightning an unstoppable force of nature, much like her name.

Ultima was pushed back to the defense stance, unable to deal with Lightning's attacks and resolve. Nothing seemed to work against the Knight. In a desperate effort Ultima sent another Holyja spell only for Lightning to cut right through it and deliver a final blow to Ultima. Like the other Espers Ultima shattered into pieces and formed into a crystal, landing in Lightning's hand.

"Are you satisfied now?" Ultima asked telepathically as Lightning held her stone. "You cannot go back to your world with my defeat. You need eight more of us."

"Though I do miss my friends back home, I don't intend to leave," Lightning answered before turning to Ashe. Grabbing one of the princesses hands, she placed Ultima's stone into her palm. Ashe closed her hand as Lightning took her free hand into her own. "I have a duty to the princess of Dalmasca."

"Even though it was I who made you come here? I brought you here to uproot the plans of the Occuria."

"I know you did," Lightning replied as she looked from Ashe to the stone. "Which is why I think it's fair payment that Lady Ashe uses your power to restore her kingdom. And if she decides to go against the will of the Occuria, you'll get your wish as well."

"The Occuria will try to stop you."

"Then I will use your power to fight them," Ashe promised firmly as she absorbed the stone into her body, obtaining another Esper. She looked back up at Lightning. "Now then..."

"I didn't forget," Lightning sighed with a small smirk. "I'll tell you everything."

"But uh, could we do it elsewhere?" Serah suggested. "Might not be the best place to have a heart to heart."

Ashe nodded. "I agree. We'll discuss who you are and where you're from tonight Claire."

Lightning nodded in agreement as Ashe let go of her hand and began walking back to the waystone. Serah moved closer to her sister so she was in whisper rane. "Oh, tonight huh? In bed?"

Lightning didn't bother to respond, choosing to shake her head and walk away from the discussion to catch up with Ashe. Serah and Mog followed soon after. The path back to the group was much easier than getting to Ultima's location. Lightning felt it was strangely anti-climatic that the battle only lasted so long. That there was a way back. That despite every similarity to Ultima treating her like a tool, she could simply brush it aside. Lightning had realized that Ivalice would be her new home and accepted such a reality.

Looking over at Ashe Lightning thought, 'This is my new home. My new life. Perhaps even a better one with her.'

It took only a few more minutes to reach the rest of the group who had been patiently waiting by a waystone that would lead them back. Ashe only told them that they accomplished what they needed to do. That seemed to be a sufficient answer to the group, who only wanted to move on to more pressing matters.

"In tower on distant shore dreams the Sun-cryst," Basch repeated the words of the Occuria. His attention towards Fran. "Do these words meanaught to you?"

Fran only shook her head. "Didn't Reddas say he was going to follow some "other course"?" Serah asked. "Why don't we ask him?"

"I'd rather stay out of that sky pirate's debt, thank you," Balthier groaned, obviously not excited about the idea.

"What's your problem? You don't like Reddas? Aren't you suppose to trust your own kind?"

"You're an expert on pirating now, are you?" Balthier retorted.

"Well I am one in training," Serah quipped cheerfully. She could see her sister in the corner of her eyes shaking her head and rolling her eyes at that statement.

The party hit the waystone and returned to their airship. Once inside they flew back to Balfonheim Port. The port seemed to be busy with people scrambling between buildings and streets. Entering Reddeas manor they could see that he was busy giving commands and orders all around.

"Ships in the water! Send fishing dories if need be, I care not. Glossair engines are as good to us as sky to a fish. Leave what boats have foundered. I want souls saved, not driftwood!" The three individuals took their orders and ran out of the building as quickly as they could, not even acknowledging the parties presence. Reddas did however. "Our armada run afoul of bad water near the Ridorana Cataract. All engines stopped asudden, becalmed. Trouble with a Mist thick as death, it seems. Those seas are Jagd. I expected airship trouble. Not a fleet foundering midst the waves. Tell me of what happened in Giruvegan. From the lay of your eyes, Imeasure all did not go well. Cid was he false as I feared?"

"Yes," Ashe admitted. "But we may have caught a glimpse of his true intent. We may now know what it is that Cid searches for."

Ashe began to explain everything that transpired in Giruvegan as Reddas took a seat behind his wooden desk. When she was done explaining Reddas said, "So the Deifacted Nethicite was only a fragment? And these Occuria? I know not, and care to know even less."

"If we strike this Sun-cryst with the Sword of Kings, no new Stone may be born," Fran informed. "We say the Sun-cryst is the source of all Nethicite's power. If we might break it, the Dusk Shard would be as a thing lifeless. As for the Manufacted Nethicite, who can say?"

"There is another way," Balthier commented. "We use the Treaty-Blade to cut a new Stone from the Cryst Use that to fight the Dusk Shard and the Manufacted stones."

"Would you like to know the best use of Nethicite?" Reddas asked. "Will or nill, I'll tell you. You pick it up, and throw it away."

"Best idea I've heard this entire adventure," Lightning remarked. "I don't think that's an option for us though.

"We have to find this Sun-cryst first, right?" Serah asked before turning to Reddas. "Across the sea... In a tower on a distant shore... Reddas?"

"Familiar words, yes," Reddas nodded. "I saw something of the sort written in some documents I chanced upon during my visit to Draklor. The Naldoan Sea, the Ridorana Cataract, and the Pharos Lighthouse. I sent my fleet to fish out the truth behind these words and caught trouble."

"Then proof is ours," Basch said. "This lighthouse on the Naldoan Sea is the tower onthe distant shore. The strong Mist that becalmed your ships is a grim and yet clear a sign then any we might?ve hoped for. The Sun-cryst is there."

"All well and good, but how do we get there?" Balthier asked. "Those seas are in the Jagd, as I recall."

Before anyone could answer Reddas had thrown Balthier a stone which he caught. "Try putting this one in your ship. 'Tis a Skystone made to resist Jagd."

"More spoils from the Draklor Labs, is it? Why not use it yourself?"

"That's just the thing. My ship's a Bhujerban model. It will not work. But should it fit the Strahl, she'll fly in Jagd." Reddas turned to the princess. "Lady Ashe. I would accompany your highness... if you do not object."

"I am in your care," Ashe accepted. "But, tell me one thing: why do so much for us?"

"The Nabudis Deadlands"

"Nabudis...was your home?"

Reddas turned his head down and looked away, looking distraught and sad. "Nay, but a memory forever burned in my heart."

Balthier went on to prepare the Strahl and had informed that they would leave in the morning. Serah went on to assist him with Fran. Ashe told Lightning to come with her. Taking a deep breath she followed the princess, knowing it was time to tell her everything. Reddas had prepared accommodations for the group in the local inn. Ashe entered her room with Lightning behind, shutting the door afterwards. Lightning sat down on the side of one of the two beds with Ashe joining beside her.

"No secrets," Ashe repeated from earlier. Her hand reaching over to wrap around Lightning's, who reciprocated.

"I know," Lightning admitted. "I'll tell you everything. I was born on a place called Cocoon..."


	18. Tower on Distant Shore

Author's Note: This one took a bit longer. But I'm seeing just three more chapters now and we're finished. Definitely going to do another story later for Ashe and Lightning. I don't think I worked well with Balthier and Serah, but in all honesty AshexLightning was my target to begin with.

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: Tower on Distant Shore.<p>

THE RIDORANA CATARACT

The Strahl, now fully equipped to deal with any environment, soared through the skies to the Ridorana Cataract. Truly it was a tower on a distance shore. Said shore was on the edge of an enormous waterfall. Thousands of gallons of water poured down the sides around the tower into a deep pit. Thankfully Balthier had the presence of mind to stay focused and tried to land on the shore itself, away from the ditch and water.

"Do you miss Gran Pulse?" Ashe asked Lightning as the ship began to descend. They had talked on the way over about Lightning's home.

Lightning gave a shrug. "It was my temporary home. But I'm not particularly attached to New Bodhum."

"I see. Claire, should we succeed in this venture, we could go looking for the other Espers. If you want to go home that is."

"Home?" Lightning asked as the Strahl weighed it's anchor on the ground beneath them. "Well Serah might want too, but I think I found a home here. Besides, royal duties and all as a Knight."

"Thank you," Ashe said gently. The ship's doors flew open, ready for departure. "Let us depart then Knight Farron.

Lightning nodded with a slight smile before getting off the Strahl first. Ashe followed with the group not far behind. Fran began checking the anchor to make sure it was soundly in place. The immediate area looked like a destroyed city with a huge obelisk like structure towering over them in the distance.

"A tower on distant shore. And about its peak, a piercing Mist," Fran said looking at the tower. Everyone had their eyes clued to the structure.

"And in that Mist, the Sun-cryst waits," Ashe added as she looked right at the top.

"My lady, your words still sound of doubt," Reddas stated. "Pray you reach your answer,ere we the Sun-cryst."

"And? Should I choose revenge, what then?" Ashe asked turning to him.

"Then your woe shall be your own," Reddas responded as he walked past her to the tower.

Ashe looked down a bit discouraged. The weight of her decision was beginning to grow heavier, knowing that the time was coming up on her quickly, and had to admit that she still didn't know what she'd do when the time came. She felt that weight lifting as a hand rested on her left shoulder. Ashe turned to see Lightning's hand had placed itself on Ashe's shoulder. She let out a sigh of relief seeing her Knight beside her. She gave Lightning a small nod, letting her know that everything was ok. At least for the moment. Lightning let her hand slip off the princesses shoulder, fingers slowly tracing down the left side of Ashe's back before finally dropping to her side. Ashe walked off with Lightning right beside her.

As the party began moving on to the tower Balthier stopped Serah for a moment. "Serah, a word. If something untoward should happen to me, you're taking the Strahl."

"Why would something happen to you?" Serah asked.

"I am the leading man," Balthier reasoned as he began walking to catch up to the rest of the group. "Might need to do something heroic. Don't worry. I'll show you how to fly her."

"Well I think my sister is the leading woman. She does get the princess after all."

Balthier either didn't seem to be listening or choose not too to respond. Serah figured that he didn't want to be replaced as the leader of this story. But she didn't mind. She needed to find her own chapter of this story. As the group proceeded on to the tower Balthier did explain a few of the basics he could describe without actually being in the Strahl. Serah seemed to pick up on the basics at least.

The rest of the Ridorana didn't prove to be much of a challenge. But approaching the entrance to the tower would show the party what they were to expect from this point on. A large undead dragon like creature came to life to greet the party. Despite the size and power of the monster the party were able to defeat after a few short minutes. Reddas had already proved himself a capable warrior in helping the party defeat this beast.

With no other monster in the area the party climbed the steps to the entrance of the tower. Tall and wide doors stood before them, elegantly designed. Ashe seemed mesmerized by the towering doors. Serah had made her way past Ashe to a large sign at the side of the wall.

"Hey, Fran, can you read this?" Serah asked looking at the sign closely.

Fran made her way to the sign, glancing over the ext. "Engraved by someone, it seems. Hmm. It's quite old. 'Lo, seeker in days unborn. god-blade bearer. Know you: this tower challenges the sky. Ware the watcher; the ward of the Three Waits, soul-hungry, unsated. He without power, want it not. He with power, trust it not. He with sight, heed it not. Rend illusion, cut the true path. In blood, Raithwall.'"

"The Dynast-King?" Ashe asked startled.

"Does it startle you?" Fran asked with a bit of giggle in her voice. She found some part of this amusing. "The Dynast-King took his sword from the Occuria. It was here he claimed the Nethicite. He must have known he was not the last the Occuria would choose. He left this for you. Rend illusion, cut the true path. Words of much mystery. Yet his blood runs in your veins. Perhaps it whispers to you the truth?"

That didn't seem to help Ashe in anyway. Not only did she have to decide what to do with the Sun-cryst but now had to determine the meaning of the Dynast-King's warning. She gave herself a mental nod, determined to figure it all out as soon as she could. The doors to the tower opened wide for the party. Serah was the first in with Mog behind her, excited to go into this tower. The rest of the party followed behind momentarily.

The tower proved to be quite the challenge to get through. Puzzles laid around the different ascent's to lock the elevator's passage to the next area. Through grit and determination they fought their way through the level, beating any challenge they encountered. Lightning noted how silent Ashe was during the whole process. Lost in thought she figure. Ashe didn't looked concerned. Still as determined as ever. Lightning made a mental note to herself that the princess was more than capable of handling herself. A true ruler.

The fight got much harder as they progressed. A powerful and large turtle one level, then a floating fish, followed by a large sword wielding creature. All eventually fell before the party. Reddas proved to be a very useful ally. No situation seemed foreign to him as he tackled each enemy appropriately. The few enemies they had trouble with were less of an issue with him around. But the next enemy was something he wasn't familiar with.

At the final ascent the party left the elevator only for another Esper to show itself. Hashmal jumped from the other end of the ever constant waterfall to greet the party with a roar. Accepting the challenge the party drew their weapons and began to battle the Esper. He wasn't as tough as Ultima, but could certainly hold his own. His attacks were quick and powerful, sending powerful earth spells in the direction of the party. Basch and Reddas had a hard time fending off the attacks, but somehow managed to make room for long range attacks from Serah and Balthier.

Feeling his defeat inevitable Hashmal sent a powerful 'ja' level spell to the party. Dozens of boulder sized earth flung in their direction. Lightning took the challenge head on. With quick strikes she split every rock that came her way. Summoning two swords into her hands she began spinning around at breakneck speeds, cutting through all the remaining rocks and finally at Hashmal himself. Landing of her feet she said, "Bullseye", just as Hashmal fell down, destroying himself in a brilliant show of light. He formed into another crystal before landing in Lightning's hand.

"The din of the Mist grows greater," Fran said as the party pushed on, obviously on the last stretch to the crystal.

"The Sun-cryst must be near," Basch stated.

Lightning held out the Hashmal crystal to Ashe, suggesting for her to take. The princess stared at the crystal for a moment. "You don't want it?"

Lightning shook her head. "I can handle myself, clearly."

"You beat both Ultima and Hashmal. You deserve them."

Lightning reached down with her free hand to grab one of Ashe's, bringing it up before planting Hashmal's crystal in her palm. "This way I know you'll be safe with their power." Ashe opened her mouth to protest but Lightning cut her off. "Knight's orders."

Ashe smiled as she gripped the stone in her hand, absorbing it's properties into her. Belias, Mateus, Shemhazai, Ultima, and now Hashmal. Enough power to certainly meet any challenger. Though it did comfort her knowing Lightning was on her side, it didn't help with the decision she'd have to make shortly. Ashe could only give her Knight a nod as she began walking off to the final area.

"You think she'll do it? Take revenge on the empire?" Serah asked joining Lightning once Ashe was out of ear range. "I mean, you went after anyone once you thought you lost me. Losing someone you care about is hard."

"I have faith in her," Lightning responded. There was a hint of hesitance with her response though. '_But if she does take revenge, am I going to sit by and let it happen? Maybe I'm too involved with her.'_

"It won't change the past though. I mean if we could then maybe mom and dad..." Serah began trailing off, still missing her own parents.

"The Illusions of the past," Reddas spoke up. "You think to have cast them off, only tofind them years later, unwearying, unrelenting. The past can bind a man as surely as irons. Cut the true path. But will she?"

Lightning didn't know. No one did really. But the time had come for Ashe to decide. Reaching the highest level of the tower the party entered the final chamber. Reddas pointed out that the bright crystal in front of them had to be the Sun-Cryst. A large crystal appeared to be hoisted above the ground, held by long thick strands of a web like substance.

Ashe already began making her way to the stone, both swords in her hands. "King Raithwall stood here," Ashe stated, holding the Sword of Kings up. "With this sword he cut the Sun-Cryst and took its power in his hand."

Lightning stepped forward, feeling the need to input her two gil into this. "But you're going to destroy the Sun-Cryst. Right, Lady Ashe?"

Ashe found herself smiling a bit. "Don't interrupt me Light," she said almost affectionately.

Ashe raised the sword to the sky, activating a series of events. The outside became much more violent as a storm began wrapping itself around the tower. Mist from all around began encircling the tower as well. The Sun-Cryst was now free of it's web restraints, ready for anyone to use. But as Ashe began to approach it, the ghostly image of Rasler appeared before her, stopping the princess in her tracks.

" Lord Rasler?" Basch asked in disbelief.

"You can see him this time?" Lightning asked before turning back to Ashe. 'Something doesn't feel right about this.'

"You want revenge. You would have me use the Stone?" Ashe asked the image, who only extended his hand, urging her to continue. "You would have me destroy the Empire? Is this my duty? Is this what you want? I cannot..."

'_Good job Ashe_,' Lightning thought to herself, knowing where she finally stood.

"Why do you hesitate?" A voice called out from behind. Above them on the outskirts of a ring appeared a judge in armor. "Take what is yours. The Cryst is a blade. It was meant for you. Wield it! Avenge your father!" Ashe looked visibly angry to his appearance as he stepped down on the same platform they were on. "Yes, it was I who wore Basch's face- who cut down the Life of Dalmasca. Lady Ashe! Your father's murderer is here!"

"You..." Ashe seethed, unable to form any other words.

"I slew your king. I slew your country. Do these deeds not demand vengeance? "

Ashe dropped the Sword of Kings unto the hard cold floor, embracing the Treaty blade with both hands.

"Ashe wait," Lightning tried to reason with, but was caught off shortly afterwards.

"Yes Good! Find your wrath! Take up your sword! Fight, and serve those who died before you!"

Gabranth began walking faster to Lightning, the closest one to him, taking a more offensive position. Lightning drew her gunblade quickly just as Gabranth was about to attack. Swinging down his sword was caught up not by Lightning's blades, but Reddas's.

"A Judge Magister there was...," Reddas began to explain. "Two years past, he took in his hands, the Midlight Shard, stolen from Nabradia and used it not knowing what he did, and Nabudis was blown away. Cid ordered this of him to learn the nethicite's true power. That man swore never to let such terrible power be used again. He forsook his Judicer's plate, and his name."

Gabranth pushed back from Reddas, taking a step back to address the man. "Judge Zecht!"

"It's been too long, Gabranth. Reach out your hand, Lady Ashe. But remember, that which you must grasp is something beyond revenge, something greater than despair. Something beyond OUR reach. Try as we might, Gabranth, history's chains bind us too tightly."

Reddas charged Gabranth, only to be beaten back after a few strikes. "No, we cannot escape the Past. This man is living proof! What is your past, Daughter of Dalmasca? Did you not swear revenge? Do the dead not demand it?"

Ashe gripped the hilt of the Treaty Blade tightly, unsure of what to do now. At first she looked at the image of Rasler, trying to find some sort of advice from the silhouette. Turning around she looked at Lightning, gunblade drawn, ready to fight. Her Knight stared back at her. No one spoke. Like their eyes were enough to convey what they felt. Ashe could see it in Lightning's eyes. That she needed to put the blade down. She turned back to Rasler, who held his arms wide for her. Ashe had to choose between the past or her future.

"Rasler, My prince," Ashe began, holding out the blade. "Our time was short. Yet I know this: You were not the kind to take base revenge!" Ashe struck horizontally across the image of Rasler. The blade simply went through, surprising the image that it was struck. "The Rasler I knew is gone."

"You are our saint, Ashelia B'nargin," the image of Rasler spoke, in the tone of the Occuria. "You must use the Nethicite. You must be the one to straighten history's weave!"

The image disappeared as Lightning had swung her gunblade into gun mode, putting a bullet right at the head of the image. "Take your self-indulgence somewhere else."

"I am no false saint for them to use," Ashe said firmly, determined now more than ever. She let the sword drop so the tip laid on the ground. "In all Dalmasca's long history not once did we rely on the Dusk Shard. Our people resolved never to use it, through their need might be dire. That was the Dalmasca I wanted back." She dropped the sword entirely, letting it rest on the cold hard floor. "To use the Stone now would be to betray that. I will destroy the Sun-Cryst! I will discard the stone."

"There's the princess I swore to protect," Lightning affirmed as she swung her blade back into sword mode for the Judge ahead of them.

"You claim no need of power?" Gabranth asked, not yet finished. "What of your broken kingdom's shame? The dead demand justice!"

"Save your drama for the stage," Lightning retorted. Gabranth turned to face the Knight. "It won't change a thing even if she went through it."

"Even with power, we cannot change what has passed,"Ashe added as she dropped the Dawn Shard she had held for awhile, letting it roll down to Gabranth. "What is done, is done."

"Yet without power, what future can you claim?" Gabranth retorted. "What good a kingdom you cannot defend?"

Lightning stepped in front of Ashe, gunblade pointed at Gabranth. "As her Knight I will defend the queen."

"Then I will defend queen and kingdom both!" Basch added stepping in front of her and facing Gabranth.

"Hah! Defend? You?" Gabranth adopted a fighting stance. "You who failed Landis and Dalmasca? What can shame hope to keep safe? Your shield is shattered. Your oaths poison those you would protect!"

The party finally engaged Gabranth, who proved to be good match for them. Despite the monsters, the traps, and Espers a single human proved to be just as strong and resilient to defeat as any before him. The two swords he wielded were ferocious in their attacks, quick and powerful. The attacks that were getting through didn't seem to affect him that much. But after awhile they were beginning to add up over time. Gabranth began using more special attacks. His blades grew a bright gold, cutting into the air ahead of him and leaving a scar that would explode. Gabranth held his swords tightly as he breathed heavily, body almost breaking down fully.

"Enough of this! I can bear no more!" A voice announced itself from behind Gabranth. Cid had finally caught up with everyone. He had taken the liberty of acquiring the Dawn Shard while they were fighting that Ashe threw away. "You disappoint me Gabranth. He trusted you. When you bared steel against the Princess, you foreswore your obligations to your emperor!" He walked past the Judge, staring at the party ahead of him. "You shame yourself and make mockery of Lord Larsa's trust. You are unfit to serve him as sword or shield. And so I release you from that service. Your presence is neither required nor welcome."

Gabranth gripped his swords even tighter, anger coursing over his body. Being told that he shamed himself, not worth Larsa's trust, and not welcomed was more than he could tolerate from this man. Without another thought he rushed ahead and swung his sword down to Cid. Only for it to disappear in a puff of smoke. Cid had appeared beside him suddenly with Venat right in front. Before he had time to react his body was pushed violently across the room by Venat. He hit a wall and slid down it's exterior to collapse on the ground, bruised and unable to fight anymore.

"You were only a tool of this Venat," Balthier blasted to his father.

"How quaint. We are allies!" Cid responded with Venat hovering near him. "The Occuria give men power as a master feeds his dog: it is meant to tame us. How well you've resisted their wile. By turning your back on their stones, you give us free hand to write our own history."

"And at what price?" Ashe asked angrily. "Dalmasca's freedom for your nethicite? I shall not suffer you to have it. The Sun-Cryst be damned!"

"Oh, be sure that it is!" Cid had moved to the Sun-Cryst, examining it. "For what other purpose do you think you've brought us here? But my lady, I would have you stay your Occurian sword! The Sun-cryst is glutted with Mist, and so precious a thing must not be squandered! Let us use the Stone! Finish this, Venat!"

Cid threw the stone in the air along with two others. The three stones the Dynast-King had were being refilled it looked like. Whatever they were doing was causing the Sun-Cryst to creatre strong winds of mist, spewing out against the party. The force appeared strong enough to push against them, forcing them back. Lightning grabbed Ashe from behind, helping her hold her ground. Cid was ranting on about Bahamut, being a God himself, much to Balthier's horror. As the crystal kept pumping out mist Cid took out his weapons ready to do battle.

Cid presented a new tactic however by summoning an Esper from a crystal he had. Famfrit rose to the challenge, a large water barrel above it's right shoulder. A chain hung from the barrel to the hand of this Esper. Now the party had to deal with two enemies opposed to one. They decided to split into two different groups to deal with them. Balthier, Fran, and Serah were to tackle Cid with the help of Reddas while Lightning, Ashe, and Basch would face the Esper.

Famfrit wasn't as strong as Ultima, but certainly kept his own. The physical attacks were strong, and that even expected. The water spells however were a different force to deal with. No opponent as of yet were using such slipper techniques. The longer the battle raged on the harder it was to establish a ground to counterattack. Deciding this was enough Ashe summoned Ultima to the battlefield. Ultima acted accordingly, without question. Even when Famfrit summoned a tidal wave of water Ultima just shot concentrated holy energy right through the water and into the water esper, defeating it. Like it's predecessors the Esper disappeared and reformed into a stone, landing in Ashe's hand.

Cid was defeated on the other end. Balthier tried to talk to his dad one last time, only for Cid to disappear with the mist he had infected himself with. Serah was going to try and comfort him but Fran's fainting caused her attention elsewhere. The cocoon crystal was spewing so much it had caused her to faint. The crystal was out of control and didn't look like it would stop anytime soon.

Lightning grabbed the treaty blade in one hand and the swords of kings in her left. She threw the latter over to Ashe. "We need to cut it before it goes any further."

Ashe and Lightning began making their way to the cocoon, pushing against the wind. However the winds had grown to such strengths that every step forward seemed like a chore. At the rate they were going either the crystal would go critical or they wouldn't be able to cut it at all.

Ashe found the sword being pulled from her by Reddas. "You must quit this place. It's reacting. I have not seen its like before! Nay, never this large. Never such threat impendent. For Nabudis." Ashe tried to protest but the winds blocked it out. Lightning grabbed her wrist and began pulling her away as Reddas made his way to the front of the crystal. "I, Judge Magister, condemn you to oblivion!"

The sword struck through the crystal, destroying the mist inside. The explosion was massive, destroying the entire top half of the tower. By the time the explosion rocked the skies in it's fiery glow the party had found themselves in the Strahl, safely away from tower. Balthier set course for Balfonheim port and took off. No one spoke a word, as if giving the moment of silence to Reddas and his sacrifice.

_'Vossler and Reddas,'_ Lightning thought as she took her seat. _'I'll have to propose to Ashe to make them both honorary Knights when her kingdom is restored.'_


End file.
